Elmore's Warriors
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Gumball Watterson has grown tried of his regular life and, inspire by comic books and a duo of masked twins, he becomes a masked hero himself. Gumball soon find himself in a team of other masked heroes, Elmore's Warriors, that dedicated their lives to fight for truth and justice. Rated T for teen. Strong Language. Gore Blood. Strong Violence.
1. The Question

**Okay, you all know that this is my first story, but this one is totally different. You all know why I change it based on the message I said about it. Anyway, I delete it and re-posted it back as a new story just before the sequel is up. I want to make it like Kick-Ass 1 and 2. So I created a story that is a based on both of them. I know that a lot of you guys had seen my story and said some good things about it. However, as I was reading the story, I wasn't feeling the vibe, you know? I feel like the first chapter was too soon, you know where Gumball meets the team. So what I did was I had remake it and turn it like a comic book. It was my first try, and I'am still getting it.**

**In my first ever fanfiction of TAWoG, Gumball had always been treated like a nobody in Elmore. He was sick and tired of his regular and boring life. After seeing heroes in the town, Gumball decided to become a hero himself and now is in a group of masked heroes that had dedicated their lives to serve the community and protect the city of Elmore from crime.**

**This story is based on the comic books that I had read and the movies I seen like "Before Watchmen", "Watchmen", "Kick-Ass", and "Kick-Ass 2."**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Question.**

**Gumball's P.O.V:**

_You ever had a dream that no one have ever tried to attempt? You get so caught off with life and all that you suddenly become boring at it and want to do something that no one had ever done before? You see every comic books and movies about an ordinary citizen becoming a superhero, then all of a sudden, you want to be a superhero yourself? Come on, let's be honest. Everyone wants to be a superhero someday._

At the top of a building, a man was dressing in a silver and blue costume, kinda like an eagle. His beak and mask is a helmet with a microphone on it. He lifts and open his arms, revealing his blue metallic wings. Everyone down below the building stopped walking and saw the man from high above the building. The man sees a robbery in progress at a local store. The robber held the man at gunpoint. The people didn't see what was happening right behind them. Then, without hesitation, the man leaps from the building and dive diagonally in super speed. The audience clap and cheer at the same time as they watch at this spectacular moment. The man kept on diving very close at the store. The robber and the frightful store owner turn their heads around to see the man coming at them until...

SMASH!

He got hit by a passing sixteen wheel truck, making the audience stop cheering and clapping. They wince in pain as they saw the lifeless man still on the front of the truck like a bug in a windshield. A big bug.

_That dude over there wasn't me by the way. That was some frustrated accountant who had a lot of problems with his work and heath. If I was going to do something drastic like jumping over a building with a eagle costume on with a pair of fake metallic wings, I had to make sure that I wasn't going to overdo it. And for the poor bastard over there? He started doing this after hearing about me and the team. That's where all of this shit begin._

* * *

**Three Months Ago. Gumball's P.O.V**

_My life starts right here where every teenagers go. In high school, or should I say, good old crappy high school. I wasn't of what everyone call being like everyone else._

A sixteen year old blue cat got out of the family wagon along with his siblings. As the wagon drives away, Gumball Watterson is about to have another crappy life in school. He was still wearing the same tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar, not to mention the same blue shorts, but longer than they were when he was twelve years old. He has a bit of muscle underneath his sweater. He follow his siblings to the entrance of the school. He was stop by a soccer ball that was near his feet. He look over to see a couple of teens, waving their hands to get his attention. Gumball then kick the ball, but instead to them, it landed on the bush. Gumball resume walking after that embarrassment.

_I wasn't the class athletics just because I had muscles._

At the inside of the school, he walk pass his classmates who were just about the same age as Gumball is. Gumball walk pass the Eggheads who were calculating on each others notebook.

_I wasn't the genius at this school._

Gumball walk pass a group of cheerleaders who were doing their makeup. Gumball nodded at them, and the girls just scowled at them.

_I wasn't good at making direct contact with girls too._

Gumball then saw his two siblings, Darwin and Anais Watterson, standing in a row of lockers. Darwin was fourteen years old. He hasn't changed since then. He was still wearing the same green and white sneakers. Both of his arms (I mean fins) had muscles in it. Anais was at the age of eight years old. She was still the genius and still wears the same pink dress and white shoes.

_My siblings, however, had good lives in the school. My younger brother, adopted brother and best friend was the school best swimmer, despite him being a fish with legs. My little sister was still the genius and still helps me with my homework._

The three siblings walk down the hallway and separate from each other to their classrooms. Gumball and Darwin went to Miss Simian's classroom and sit in their seats. The sadistic age baboon came in the door with a shout.

"Sit down and shut up!"

She started her lecture as the whole entire class were beginning to get bore the minute she went writing on the chalkboard. Gumball place his hand on his arm and his eyes were started to close from that.

_This teacher was boring the hell out of all of us, including me. I may not be the smartest teen in the classroom or fall between above and below average, but I do have a great life at home. I play video games whenever dad is not hogging the t.v. I listen to music from the 80's. I watch movies that include people getting kidnapped and torture in a underground basement. But most of the times I go on the computer and look up for adult websites to pass the time. When my mind is shut down by the aging whore, I see pictures of curvaceous woman taking off their clothes off. I wish I could just stay there forever._

"GUMBALL!"

Gumball's mind soon snap back from reality and instead of a flirtatious woman right in front of him, he is now seeing the mad face of a wrinkling woman.

Miss Simian stated "Having trouble sleeping, Watterson?"

Most of his classmates chuckled by the embarrassment. Gumball lied "No ma'am. Not at all."

"I don't know how you get into Sophomore year, but I guess that what scientist calls things like you that can't know the answer. Unanswered."

_Out of all the woman from those websites, there's only one girl that I had my eye on since I was a kid. Penny Fitzgerald._

After the day was done, Gumball got his things out of his locker when he notice Penny was standing about one locker ahead of him. The beautiful sixteen year old antler girl was getting her things out of her locker. Gumball tried to say a couple of words to say to his crush. A hey or a hi? Those things are old school. Gumball need to tried something else like "How you doin girl?"

Penny smile warmly "How you doing gorgeous?"

Gumball replied coolly "Back right at you, girl."

Gumball waited for an comment from Penny, but was given a small and quiet chuckle. And that wasn't from Penny. Gumball turn around and saw Teri right behind her as her locker was open. Gumball look back at Penny, who was giggling too. Gumball's face was turning bright red.

"Oh, you-you meant Teri. Right. Uh, see you tomorrow."

Gumball quickly close his locker and walk away from another embarrassment. Penny and Teri each close their lockers and walked away giggling.

_You think that's bad? Wait till you see of what I had to deal with every fucking day._

At recess, Gumball saw a pack of students in a circle chatting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gumball goes over there and saw the beast and his minions the makes his life a living hell. Tobias Wilson and his gang, Tina Rex, Jamie, Banana Joe and Anton. Tobias has always hated Gumball and his family because his family is richer than his. That's wasn't the only reason why he hated Gumball. See, Tobias has always have a crush on Penny, but Penny have a crush on Gumball, so did he. Not to mention, Gumball's brother Darwin was dating Tobias' older sister, Rachel Wilson. Tobias was picking on some poor kid while his gang helps him.

Gumball said "Knock it off, Tobias."

The crowd didn't listen to what Gumball say because of the instant chatting. Tobias grab hold of the small boy and pin him on the ground.

"I say knock it off."

Tobias then started pulling the kid's arm out, making him squeal.

"Yo, Wilson! Lay off!"

The crowd stop cheering and look at Gumball with a "Oooooooh..." Tobias stop pulling the kid's arm and look at the blue cat. Tobias grinned evilly "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Fucking pussy Watterson."

Tobias crack his knuckles and twist his head. "You ready to get you ass whoping, boy?"

Gumball replied "I came here to stop beating that kid up. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Great idea." Stated Tobias, who grab him and punch him while he was on the ground. The crowd resume cheering while Tobias was still beating him up. Gumball tried to fight back, but the massive strength that Tobias had kept beating him up. Then the bell ring, making the fighting stop. Tobias got up from the ground as the entire class return back to school. Gumball was left on the ground with his nose bleeding and a black eye. Unknown to him, Penny was looking at him worriedly. She wanted her to be with his side, but her friends call her to get in and Penny left the scene.

_You see the kind of thing that I'm dealing with everyday? Back then Tobias used to be this wimpy jackass who kept threatening me if I talks to Penny. He couldn't throw a punch, and now I had been punch like I hadn't been punch for so long, despite me getting my ass kick by Tina. The only thing that I want to see of someone other than me getting my ass kick again as usual is in the comic books. Man, how I love seeing people dressing up in tights, helping people in their time of needs and kicking the shit out of people. My family told me to stop reading them because I might get lost in them, but I don't listen to them. Behind my regular life and school, I just go into the world of comic books. Then a few weeks later, while I'm not doing my homework or seeing hot ass women in the Internet, I just told the simplest question that nobody had every thought off._

Gumball asked as he was holding a _Captain America _comic book "How come no one ever tried to be a superhero?"

Both Darwin and Anais look at Gumball with a raise expression. The three siblings were at a local diner that they usual go everyday after school. They were drinking milkshakes; Gumball had a chocolate milkshake, Darwin had a vanilla milkshake, and Anais had a strawberry milkshake.

Darwin answered "Cause it's impossible, dude."

Anais added "Not to mention very stupid."

Gumball said "Come on. Dressing in home made costume and helping people is not impossible."

Darwin asked "What about fighting people while being physically fit? Now that's impossible. Beside you get your ass kick in real life if you tried anything that stupid."

"What about gadgets? Not all superheros beat people up; they just use their gadgets on them."

Anais corrected "Yeah, only because those were the gadgets that people thought they didn't exist. Plus, they cost like a million dollars."

Gumball said "Okay, I'll ask you something. How many girls wanted to be Britney Spears?"

"Like fifty percent."

"How many guys wanted to be Justin Bieber?"

Darwin answered "About fifty percent of confuse guys."

"Now how many people want to be a superhero?"

Anias answered blankly "None."

"Okay, check it again."

Darwin corrected "Dude, what you just say before adds up about a hundred percent and none of them wants to be a hero."

Anais said "Face it, Gumball. No one will be that dumb will ever want to be a superhero."

_I didn't care what my siblings say. There are heroes out there at night, waiting for some mugger to beat the shit or helping a poor old lady escorting to her home. I meant, helping a super hot ass women escorting to her house. Then she want to give you other than a friendly thank you. Possibly a kiss or being at her bed. Now that will be awesome if these kind of heroes gets that kind of reward. And that's when my praise finally answer._

* * *

Gumball was walking home from school until he saw five police cars park outside in front of a factory. Police officers were looking above the building. Many people had stop and witness the commotion. They join in, so did Gumball.

The police chief had a megaphone and spoke on it, shouting out the words out loud "THIS IS ELMORE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU'RE SURROUNDED! THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN!"

Inside the factory, there were two rats who were in the fifth level. Both of them were armed with guns and extremely dangerous. There were three rats who had rob a bank about ten miles from here. The plan went very wrong as one of them shoot the bank manager and set up the alarm. They high tail it to the factory except for one. The third member disappear the minute the other two had enter the factory.

A rat said "Man, what did we do? There are cops everywhere."

The other rat who was extremely paranoid replied "Will you forget about the cops, man? What about Bobby?"

"He's done for. The cops got him."

"I don't think it wasn't the cops, Jerry. I saw them before we were going to the factory. There were these two people came out of nowhere and just grab Bobby just like that."

Jerry scolded "You must be seeing things because our operation went wrong and watching that bank guy's brains blast out must have traumatize you."

Marty suggested "Maybe we should just turn ourselves in, Jerry."

"What are you fucking nuts? We're already in the deep in, Marty! There's no turning back now!"

"Do you want us to end up like Bobby?! We should get the fuck out of here before something bad happens!"

Jerry look at the window to see police officers at the end of the building. "All right there's a small back door that leans to an alley. We can go there and ran like hell. Sound like a good plan, Marty. Marty?"

Jerry turn around and saw Marty wasn't here. Jerry look at the place that was filled with darkness, except above them were six lamps from above. He look down on the ground from the ledge to see if he's down there, but couldn't see anything. "Come on, Marry. This isn't funny."

CLANG!

Jerry head that small small from the ledge he was standing. He held his pistol on his hand. He shouted "Who's there?"

Then one lamp exploded out of nowhere, scaring Jerry a bit. His eyes move out of control. Then two lamps exploded, shutting down the light and entering more darkness. A small footsteps was heard from the ledge. Jerry pointed his weapon on the darkness. The footsteps grew louder and louder, making the rat shaking with fear and felt moisture coming from his pants and filling his shoes. With three lamps left above the ledge, Jerry saw the one who was doing all this. A teenager wearing a white Japanese kimono with a white mask that was cover around his eyes.

Jerry, still shaken with fear, said "All right, freak. Eat lead!"

Right before he fired a bullet, his hand suddenly was on the ground along with his pistol. His missing hand was gashing with blood. He drops both of knees in shock as he stare at the teen holding a katana.

Jerry pleaded with fear "P-Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry.

Outside of the factory, there was silence in the background. The suspense was killing them. The police thought that they had escape. That's what they thought about three seconds later.

"AAAH!"

The sound of the window smash was erupted along with a man and landed head first in a police car. The entire crowd stop and look at the criminal at the damage police car. Gumball look above the building and saw two figures wearing a white kimono and disappearing. The only thing Gumball last saw were the faces underneath those white masks that covers their eyes.

_And for that moment, that one suspense moment had made my answer come true. There really are heroes out there. But the question is who are they?_

* * *

Gumball have witness something unexpected that night. Two criminals in a factory and surrounded the building by cops. There was no way for them too run, then all of a sudden one of the criminal had jump out of the building and landed at a police car. Gumball saw two mysterious figures in white kimono uniforms disappear in a flash. They give it out on the morning news and in the papers.

_I didn't know what I had saw last night; Was it ghosts, specters, or some kind of phantoms? My head was still in question of what I had witness outside of the factory. I mean, everything went out in a bang. Two guys goes into a factory, cops surround the place, we wait a few seconds, then some poor bastard had landed in a car with his hand cut off. Then there was these two figures up in the building staring down of the scene. They went away, but I was able to get a one good look of their white robes. Maybe it was just my imagination. I'm probably seeing things._

Gumball went down for breakfast, where he saw in family in the kitchen. He sat down on the table where he got himself some cereal and milk. His mother and father were four years older now, but nothing had change between them. Nicole was still the workaholic and temperamental mother and Richard was still a fat lazy slob. Gumball took a bite out of his cereal where he had enjoy since he was five when Darwin cried out something revealing.

"Hey, guys, look at the front page!"

Nicole, who was holding a newspaper, turn around and the whole family, plus Gumball, saw who was on the front page, or as Gumball say, _were _on the front page. The front page had a picture of the factory from last night and a drawing of two mask heroes. The same ones Gumball saw on top of the factory. The paper explains that the police discover all of the three criminals in mass critical condition. They have been attack brutally and the results sent them all in the hospital with broken arms, missing limbs, and a spinal injury. One of them said that he saw a white ghost, _two_ white ghosts. It was like last night all over again. Gumball's mind of seeing the two masked heroes wasn't interrupted by the bus horn.

Nicole declared "Time for school, guys."

Darwin and Anais got their backpacks and headed out to the door. Gumball was still seeing the front page in disbelieve. Were their the real thing? Can it be true? Are their superheroes out there?"

"Gumball."

Gumball's mind snap back from reality and saw his mother

"Time for school."

Gumball shake his head to clear things out. "Oh, right. I'm coming."

Nicole notice his son's behavior from the front page. "You okay, honey? You look like you see a ghost."

_You don't know the half of it. _Thought Gumball.

Gumball took the front page from the newspaper and put it in his backpack. He walk out of the house and enter the bus. He saw his siblings in the bus. Darwin with his eighteen year old girlfriend and Tobias' sister, Rachel and Anais with her friends. Gumball sat down by himself as the bus drove to school. Gumball took out the cripple newspaper from his backpack and begin to see it again.

_I was still mind blowing about what happen. I though it was a shitty illusion, but after seeing this evidence on the newspaper, this wasn't no shitty illusion. Could there really be superheroes out there? If so, who are they? Do they possess some sort of powers from a laboratory or an accidental chemical substance give them super mutant powers?_

_What the hell am I saying? This is nuts! I hate to say this, but their aren't any real life superheroes out there, are they? No, of course not. Maybe I had been reading too much comic book. My folks were right about me reading comic books. They can make me see things. I resume to my "normal" life as being a nobody and a punching bag. I was getting pretty tired of the old hag yelling at me, but that's life, huh? All my mind kept thinking about is not about the heroes, but Penny. If only I told her how I feel about her, but I always fuck up and got laugh at by her friends or Tobias._

_A week had went by, and there wasn't any newspapers or news related to the two masked heroes. I took a break from reading comic books for about five days, and resume reading them again. What do you all expect? I'm a comic book geek! I knew those weren't real life superheroes. Until I saw the front page._

_There a robbery at a market with five armed men, who were later stopped by the same masked heroes. They had used Japanese weapons such as katanas and ninja stars and attack them with deadly martial arts. The manager describe the heroes as "twins, wearing a white Japanese kimono and a white mask around their faces." The article reads "Masked Twins War On Crime"._

Gumball said in amazed "Holy shit."

_It looks like I was right all along. There really are superheroes out there. If I was a superhero, maybe I should help them out. Then I got the craziest idea. It sounded crazy like my other plans, but this one takes the cake. I should tried to be a superhero._

* * *

**Not bad, huh? So Gumball just witness a suspense scene from a factory and saw two mask heroes disappearing. Who were those guys? The next chapter will include the answers for the new heroes and Gumball's attempt to become one. Please read it and comment of what you thought of it.**


	2. First Tried

******Last chapter, Gumball had witness two mysterious heroes in a factory against robbers. Now Gumball had been inspire to become a mask hero himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Tried**

**Gumball's P.O.V**_  
_

_In order for me to become a hero, I need to build up my strength first. Having a bit of muscle in the body of a sixteen year old doesn't make me a superhero, especially when I'm getting my ass kick by a psychotic T-Rex or a motherfucker like Tobias Wilson._

_ For the next couple of weeks, I spend my time in the gym during lunch and after school. Normally I skip lunch because I couldn't stand Darwin and Rachel making out right in front of me. Made them lose my lunch._

Gumball is at the school gym lifting weights while his arms can hold and punching a punching bag. He was sweating through his sweat shirt.

_On the weekends, I balance myself at the edge of the building. Nearly lose my foot. My folks never see me out and in the house. They barely recognize me because all they want to hear of how successful Darwin and Anais are. It's always been like this._

* * *

Nicole said at the dinner table "So how are things are going at school?"

Gumball begin "Well, I-"

Anais interrupted "I discover a new kind of mole that has been living in the school for five years."

Nicole nodded "That's interesting."

"That's is, but wait till you hear-"

Darwin interrupted "I broke another record during my swimming practice."

"That's great, Darwin."

Gumball said "Darwin's story is great, but my day starts with-"

Richard shouted "I broke my high score on Alien Invaders!"

Nicole said "That's...great, honey."

* * *

_I didn't want to say anything after that because I might get interrupted again like always. This was I meant to do. I wasn't meant to become an athlete or a genius; I was meant to do something more uplifting._

_I spend my time working and exercising at the gym. As I'm doing it, I kept thinking on the name that I want to be call or the kind of costume that will make people recognize me. I couldn't outmatch the costumes the masked twins were wearing._

_I went home and made a list of the name that I want to be call. So far, all the names I had come up with were very crappy. The names were based on the characters on my comic book. I mean, Devil Cat, Captain Cat, The Black Cat. Even the name Iron Cat fits me properly, but where the hell am I going to get a super suit? It'll take a genius to make a suit like my sister for example, and I can't have her! She'll find out what I'am up to and tell mom. Trust me, if you were me and living in this family, you do not want to piss off mom._

_Anyway, back on the costume idea which I had no idea how to make except for the part of me wearing a super suit. Now that will be awesome if I know how to make one. But not to worry. See, instead of looking at adult websites, I came across an ad of wetsuits. Since I can't make a costume, I'll just have to buy one instead._

* * *

Gumball is at his computer and looking up the ad for wetsuits. He check on the one that covers the entire thing except for his head. He click on the "Buy" link on it, then he went to another ad of masks and chooses the one that match his new suit.

* * *

At night, Gumball was at his room alone in bed under the covers. His brother and sister were at their after school clubs and his mother was still at work. The only one that was in the house was his dad, but he barely even notice him. He always come up and check on Gumball before heading to sleep. The front door open up, revealing his dad.

Richard pop his head on the room and look at his son. "Hey, son. You're going to sleep early?"

Gumball said "Yeah, I'am not feeling so well, so I heading in early."

"Well, your mother just call and said she won't be home till one and your siblings are still of their clubs. I'll be going to sleep early. You need anything before I hit the hay?"

Gumball shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine. You just take your nap, dad."

Richard smiled "All right, good night, pal. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Once Richard close the door, Gumball got out from his bed, revealing his new costumed suit. A wetsuit has been wear by Gumball. The details was all black with a hit of red and the mask matches his suit. He wears black gloves and black boots. His mask covers his face except for his eyes. Gumball walk toward the mirror and put both of his fists on his hips and yelled "Halt, evildoers!"

He starts to pretend he's speaking a criminal "What, you talking to me? I'm the only one standing here so you must be talking to me."

Gumball then pretends to be fighting.

_You know what's the best part is of being a costumed hero? Is that it didn't take some traumatic experience to become a hero. Like seeing the one you love getting killed right before your eyes and suddenly you vow to become a hero. Well, not me. I only became a hero because it feels goddamn awesome._

Gumball said to himself "You are one lucky motherfucker."

Gumball sneak out of his room, but before he could, he needed a weapon to defend himself. He had spend three weeks exercising, but he hasn't got the muscle yet. He got a baseball from his closet. He then down the stairs. He found his dad sleeping on the couch with the t.v on. He open the door very quietly, not to woke his dad up. Gumball breath in a fresh air and ran into the night.

_My first night as a costume hero wasn't a much fun as I imagine it will be in the comic. I haven't got as much excitement as fighting criminals. Hell, I hadn't found even one criminal. Most people see me and walk away from me, thinking that I'm some kind of pervert._

_During the day, I wear my suit underneath my normal clothes so that my folks doesn't find it or suspect what I have been doing. It was making me sweat, but hey, it's worth it when you're a superhero._

_At nights, while my mom working late and my siblings is still at school, I sneak out of the house with my costume on without even bother to sneak out from my room or hiding the suit underneath my clothes because my dad always fall asleep when he comes into my room to check on me. _

_I had spent almost five nights finding any crime activity that is happening in town, and people think that I'm the criminal. On day, I continue my life being a nobody in this school and having a hard time of getting the girl of my dreams to notice me. _

Gumball is at the classroom and staring at Penny while Miss Simian is still talking about centuries.

_Did I also mention that I'm still getting my ass kick a lot by Tobias and his gang?_

Gumball is getting his ass kick by Tobias outside the school.

_All I ever wanted was to find some mugger or rapist so I can see what it feels like to beat someone with. Then one night, my answer came true._

Gumball, in his hero costume suit, goes into an alley and hides in a corner He take a good look and saw three gang members attempting to rob a car. They were all armed with crowbars.

Gumball muttered "Oh man. This is it."

One of the member saw Gumball hiding and shouted "Hey! What the fuck are you looking at?"

Gumball put his head back into hiding and started to breath very fast.

_"I have always fantasize of this. Me fighting against three criminals. The comic book world only relates of heroes against an army of thugs and murderers, but three will have to do. Now to think of a opening comeback."_

Gumball took a deep breath and walk out of his hiding place to the thugs. As they were almost there of robbing the car, one of the thugs saw something that made him say "What the fuck?"

Gumball walk a bit and stand there like any hero will do. The entire gang started to laugh at the ridiculousness Gumball was wearing.

One member said "What the fuck is this?"

"Hey man! what the fuck are you looking at?"

Gumball was still thinking of an opening comeback to say to them.

The thug repeated "I say, what the fuck are you looking at?!"

Gumball started "I'm seeing a bunch of white trash assholes, who are a bunch of queers and cunts."

The entire gang grew angry and started walking to Gumball.

"What the fuck did you say to us?"

Gumball had the baseball hide underneath behind his back while saying "You heard me, white trash assholes."

One of them declared "Oh, you are so fucking dead, man!"

The three thugs attack him with crowbars, but Gumball took out his baseball and hit them. One thug hit him and another one hit him also with their crowbars. Gumball swing his bat, but the thug duck and punch him again. Gumball kept swing his bat, but the thugs kept beating him with their crowbars. Gumball hit one in the chin and kick one in the groin. Gumball's face was bleeding; his cheeks were bruise and dripping blood. He has a black eye and his nose was broken. The thugs receive less beatings from Gumball.

One thugs exclaimed "Man, this fool won't give up!"

Gumball, still bleeding, yelled while holding his bat in front of them "Which one of you fuckers want some, huh?! Who fucking want some?! I can do this all day!"

Then one thug went behind Gumball and stab him with his switchblade in the stomach. Gumball's mouth dropped open and drop his bat.

One thug smirked "That'll shut his fucking mouth! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The entire gang then ran away from the scene, leaving Gumball alone, dying from his wound. He cover his wound from both of his hands and started walking out of the alley. Out of the alley, he notice that there was nobody here to see this. Gumball thought that despite of him being bleeding to death, he can't make it home, but he can caught some people and help him. Then suddenly he collapse on the streets and closes his eyes.

* * *

** Okay. Gumball had first try out on being a superhero, and that didn't go exactly as he had plan. He had just been stab by a group of thugs while attempting to steal a car. How will Gumball get out of this? Find out!**


	3. I'm Warrior-Cat (Part One)

**We last saw Gumball trying out to become a superhero, and boy, that didn't go well as he thought. He just got beat up by a bunch of thugs and got stab by one of them. Again sorry that I'm rewriting this, t****his is my first time writing this since I started. It needs to be perfect, as it will be on the second one. Let's find out what happen after Gumball got stab.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Warrior-Cat (Part One)**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Ugh... Where am I and why can't I move?_

_Wait._

_Am I..._

Gumball's eyes were suddenly open and saw that he was in a cold and bright room. He wasn't moving; he move his eyes and found several bandages in his stomach.

_In a hospital?_

Gumball was right; he was in a hospital; being in a bed, not moving, hook up to an I.V. and his stomach in cover by bandages. Yep, he was in a hospital.

_How the hell did I get here? Oh, wait now I remember._

Gumball remember that he was in a conflict with a bunch of thugs while attempting to steal a car.

_I can't believe that I just did that. My first try as a superhero and I got my ass kick. Not to mention got stab in the stomach. Jesus, what was I thinking? What will my family think when they found out what I was doing? What will my mom will say?_

"Gumball."

_Oh, great. She's here with the family. I'm so fucking dead._

Nicole worriedly said "My god, Gumball, what happen? Why were you found naked in the streets?"

_Wait, what? Did she say I was found naked on the streets? Oh, thank god, but that still doesn't explain why I was found naked? Wait, after I had black out, I regain consciousness where I saw a hobo stealing my suit. Thank god he only took it and did not rape me. Good thing the wound wasn't as severe as the doctors had told me. They said I was free to go, but they said I had to take thirteen pills a day to ease the pain. Even thought it wasn't severe, the blade was ten percent close of damaging any organs._

_Ever since my accident on the streets, my poor family has been worrying sick about me that my mom tell me to take a few days off from school, which surprises me cause she never lets me stay home on a school day. My family has been treating me well like bringing my food up or buying me comic books. I was like the fucking Prince of England or something. Even dad has been coming up to me room once every five minutes to check on me, even thought I didn't call him._

* * *

Richard said to the bedridden Gumball in his room "Hey champ, how you feeling? You need anything like a Coke or Sprite? How about a nice sandwich? How about a sandwich, Gumball? Will you like that?"

Gumball said "Dad, you don't need to check on me every five minutes. I'm fine."

"I know. It's just that you're my son, Gumball and I wouldn't let anything happen to you cause you're my son."

"Geez, dad, you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, oh, just a reminder, your mother will be calling you from work every hour."

"I know, dad, you told me that like a hundred times for five minutes."

"Well, I just want to give you a heads up. Call me if you need anything, love you, kid." Stated Richard, before closing the door.

_Poor dad, he's worrying about me, and so does mom. I never seen them so worry like that time I almost fall down from the basement._

* * *

_A few days had pass, and I was back to school. Nobody here really miss me because, like I say before, I was a nobody. That is I notice that a few people were talking about me during on our way to school and at class._

While Gumball got his tray and went to his seat, he had heard an conversation between Masami, Teri and Molly.

Masami said to Teri "So, is it true about him."

Teri answered "Yeah, every word of it."

Molly added "Boy, who would have though that Gumball-."

Shh! Quiet! Here he comes!"

Gumball walked pass them and stopped when he overheard them. He turn around and the girls looked at different directions, not wanting to look at him. Gumball shrug and went to seat right next to Darwin and his girlfriend Rachel.

Gumball greeted "Hey guys."

Both of the couple greeted back "Hey Gumball."

Rachel asked "How is everything, Gumball?"

"Oh, I'm good; my scar hurts a bit, but I'm taking thirteen pills a day. At first, I might get a heart attack, but surprisingly, I'm not. Anyway, what did you guys do when I was out for a couple of days? You two make out in the school closet or what?"

Darwin shrugged "Ah, you know, same old, same old."

Rachel added "Yeah, except for the fact about-" Darwin clear his throat very loudly and stated under his breath "Rachel, maybe this isn't a good time."

Gumball confusingly said "What? What about what?"

Darwin shake it off. "It's nothing; don't worry about it."

"Come on, tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Darwin sighed "All right, find, but you're not going to like this. You see, there's a-"

Right before Darwin tells the secret, two of from Tobias' gang, Jamie and Banana Joe, came by.

Jamie greeted mockingly "Well, hello there, Gummypuss."

Gumball grew irritated by that nickname she had use on him ever since his mother came to school one day and uses that nickname on Gumball to spend some time with him when he was twelve years old.

Gumball annoyingly said "What do you two want?"

Jamie answered "Oh, nothing. Just want to see you, that all."

Banana Joe asked "Hey Gumball, I want to see if you feel this."

He flicks on Gumball's face and Gumball rub his face.

"No."

Jamie questioned "How about this?"

She punches on Gumball's arm, who rubs his arm.

Gumball, getting more annoying, responded "Close, but no."

Jamie and Banana Joe grinned evilly at each other and look back at him.

Banana Joe questioned "Okay, how about this?"

Banana Joe took a tray from a nearby student and slam Gumball at the back of his head, and falls from his seat. The entire room erupted in laughter, except for Darwin and Rachel.

Gumball shouted as he rubbed his head "What the fuck, man?!"

Banana Joe smiled smugly "Does that hurt?"

"Yes!"

Darwin shouted at them "Hey, what don't you pick on someone and leave him alone?!"

Jamie mockingly replied "Find, we'll leave the cocksucker alone. Oh, hey Gumball. You mind sucking Banana Joe's cock after school? He's really looking forward to it."

Gumball got up from the ground and sat down on his seat. "All right, what is going on here? You two start talking now!"

Darwin took a deep breath and revealed "Okay. Yesterday, when you were gone for a few days, I heard a rumor, who heard it from Anais, who heard it from Rachel, from Joe, from Jamie, from Carrie, from Bobert, from William that they know about what happened between you and the street gangs."

Gumball said "That's it? That what all this was about?"

Darwin added "That's not all; see the rumor that they heard was that you are gay."

Gumball shouted "What?! Why will they think that?!"

"Because you were found on the street naked and now they think that you're a gay prostitute. Also, they think you were fuck in the head that you could take on three thugs."

Gumball put his head on his hand, shaking it "I don't believe it; who started this?"

Both Rachel and Darwin give him an obvious look and Gumball knew who it was.

They all concluded in union "Tobias."

* * *

_I spend the a few hours at class while listening to the wicked bitch of the west and hearing everyone about me hanging around in dark alley and sucking other people's dicks. That goddamn Tobias; I'm going to make that fucker eats his own jock sweats!_

_At recess, I wasn't having enough focus of playing B-Ball with Darwin because all around me people can stop looking and laughing at me at the same time. I just pray to god that Penny doesn't know about this. What the hell am I saying? Or course, she will. What will she think about me now?_

Penny and her friends from her cheerleader squads and her cousin Leslie were seeing Gumball and Darwin playing Basketball, but the girls were too busy seeing Gumball.

Molly said "Man, who would have thought Gumball is gay?

Penny objected "He is not gay!"

Masami said "Oh, come on, Penny! It's so obvious why he never made a move on you!"

"That doesn't mean he's gay."

The rest of the squad and Leslie said in union "Denial."

Penny couldn't take it no more and raise from her seat. "All right, that's it. I can't take this. I'm going to talk to Gumball about this."

Masami said "What for? He's already gay, and move on with different guys in alleys."

The rest of the girls and Leslie nodded their heads in agreement.

Penny scoffed "You guys are screw in the head."

Penny then walk over to Gumball and Darwin, while her friends and Leslie were watching her. Penny right behind Gumball as he keep on playing.

"Hey Gumball."

Gumball stopped playing as the ball hits him on the face. _Was that Penny? _Thought Gumball. He turn around and, to his surprise, she was standing there. Gumball try to play it cool and to not fuck it off. He coolly said "Hey Penny."

_What is she doing here? Wait. She's not going to talk about the rumor, is she? No, she wouldn't do that._

Penny stated "Listen, Gumball, I heard a rumor about you and-."

_Oh no! She knows! I'm screwed!_

Gumball desperately said "Penny, I can explain! That rumor wasn't true! It was that goddamn Tobias!"

"It's okay, Gumball. I know that you're not gay."

"Okay, cause I'm not."

"But can I ask you one thing?"

"Shoot."

"Why were you found naked on the streets? That's what Darwin told me."

Gumball have to be careful of not to reveal any information of him being a masked hero. He lied "I was taking a little walk to clear my head, and not what you mean. Then I saw these thugs stealing a car, and I went there to stop it. But I got beat up and stab."

Penny gasped "Gumball, you could have died."

"Yeah, it was a stupid thing to do. The doctors told me that I have to take thirteen pills a day to ease the pain."

Penny stated "Well, I'm just glad that you're all right. It wouldn't have been the same if you were gone."

"Aw, is it that sweet?"

Gumball, Penny and Darwin, who stop playing Basketball, all turn to face the face of a jock and his friends.

Tobias finished "I hate sweet!"

_Great. This fucker again. _Thought Gumball. "Get lost, Wilson!"

Tobias mockingly said "Or else what? You're going to beat me up and suck on my dick or suck my dick or beat me up? Or are you just going to suck my dick?"

Gumball yelled "The only reason why everybody knows that because of you, you gossiping little bitch!"

"You got no proof."

"Rachel told me."

"Man, that girl won't shut up! Hey, Darwin, why can't you control that bitch?!"

Penny gasped "She's your sister, Tobias!"

"I know!"

Darwin's face was raging with anger; he was going to walk over there and punch Tobias in the face. However, Gumball block him by saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, man! Calm down!"

Tobias sarcastically remarked "Yeah, listen to him. Listen to what Warrior-Cat say!"

Gumball had enough of that fucker's mouth; he walk to Tobias and shove him while saying "Fuck off, man!"

Tobias surprisingly said while shoving him back "Fuck moi? Fuck you!"

Both Gumball and Tobias fight on the ground; everyone stop what they were doing and look at the fight. They went over there and circle the two fighters while chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Both of them were rolling where they have enough spaces. They land a few punches, but Tobias manage to get Gumball a few punches by him. As both of them were about to receive punches from each other, the bell ringed. Gumball and Tobias both got up from the ground with Tobias declared "Saved by the bell. See you tomorrow, motherfucker."

Gumball said "You too, asshole."

Tobias and his gang left Gumball and his friends alone while everyone went back to the building.

* * *

_Maybe it wasn't my best tried of beating Tobias a bit, but that douchebag had it coming. Meanwhile, I went back to my room and thought about this superhero thing. I was stupid enough of me becoming a hero. So you know what I did? I try to forget it. I put all of my comic books in the closet and try not to think about it. I keep myself occupied by seeing adult websites and listening to some Maroon 5, but after three long days of me having to go back in the real world, I have to try it again, not because I feel shitty in the real world, but I feel fucking awesome while wearing the costume._

_I order another one, plus a little weapon for myself. A bat made of wood wasn't going to help me beat some mugger or pervert. So I order an aluminum bat; more force, more beating people with it. I may got the costumes and a bad ass weapon, but I still needed a name. Maybe creaking a few people heads in will give me an idea._

Gumball open the door and closed it right behind him as he step out. The night came in early for the sixteen year old blue cat. He goes into the night, but stopped. He felt like he need something another weapon to protect himself. A bat isn't going to stop criminals of Gumball getting stab. Boy, did he learn that lesson. He needed another weapon to defend himself. Gumball looked around his front yard to see if there was anything to defend himself other than a bat. He look at a trash lid; he remembers reading a Captain America comic book of how he throws his mighty shield of Hydra agents. That could be used as a shield. Gumball grab the lid, put it on his back and now he feels protected. With a deep breath, he runs to the night.

_Minutes had went by had went by and I still haven't found any crime. I had to look from different streets and see teenagers making out and god knows what. People were still a bit freak out that I was dress in this. They laughed at me behind my back. God, it feels like I was still in school._

While he spend an hour searching for crime, Gumball came across a poster about a missing white cat by the name Mr. Whiskers.

_Looks like I found a case, I think._

Gumball took the poster and went to different people asking them of where the cat is; all of them say no. They tried to hold their laughter because of what he was wearing.

_Who the hell was I kidding? Looking for a missing cat isn't the rush what was I looking for. After spending fifteen minutes of trying to find a damn cat and being ridicule, I took break and bought myself a Pepsi._

About five miles away from where Gumball is, a man was running for his life by three hooded street punks. People everywhere saw them and couldn't bother to help the man. The man cried out for help, but nobody did. Gumball went to the cashier, Larry, who had the same reaction as everyone who saw them. After that, Gumball got out of the building, drinking his Pepsi, and heard a small cry.

"Meow."

Gumball looked up and saw a white cat was stuck from a billboard. He recognizes it; it was Mr. Whiskers.

Gumball yelled "Don't worry, my young friend. I will save you!"

The punks kept casing the man down the streets. Gumball climbs up the billboard and tries to lift himself up, but can't.

Gumball called out "Come here, Mr. Whiskers. Come here."

The white cat wouldn't listen to him. He walks away from him, over to the edge. He begged "No. no, don't go. Please." Finally he had enough. "Would you please come to me?!" The cat hisses at him and that's when Gumball was about to fall, but not before declaring "Fuck you, Mr. Whiskers!" He falls, but landed at a man.

The man looked at him and said "You freak! Watch where you going!" He tries to get up, but then the street punks came alone, scaring the man.

One of them said to Gumball "Thanks, freak. We can take it from here."

They then beat up the poor defenseless man. Gumball was shocked by this. He couldn't let that happen. It was all up to him now. He swing his bat onto two of the thugs and hit them. One of them turns his attention to Gumball. Gumball continued swinging his bat, until he grabs it and hits Gumball with it. They continue beating up the man; Gumball took out his lid (or shield, that's what he like to call it) and hits one of them on the back of the face.

One declared "Oh, now you're fucking dead, man!"

All of them attacked Gumball; Gumball throws his shield onto one and punches the other punk in the face. One grabbed him away from Gumball and throws him on the ground.

Then a bystander who is seeing the fight came to a diner and yelled "Guys! There's someone who is dressed up like a superhero and is getting his ass kick! Everybody looked at him with a blank statement. "It's fucking awesome!" Soon everyone is now seeing the whole thing from the window. They took out their iPhones and record the whole thing.

Gumball grabs his shield and block the thug's punches. One who had Gumball's bat hits him with it, but Gumball blocked it and hits him with it. He got his bat back and stands beside the beaten bloody man. The thugs and Gumball were having a stare down. The people at the diner had no idea what their seeing and recording at the same time. The thugs ran at him, but Gumball block and hits them with his bat at the same time.

One said "Give up, man! You can't win!"

Gumball shouted "No way, man! I won't back down!"

One of them questioned "What the hell is wrong with you, man?! You rather died to save this puck ass fool?!" He was talking about the man they just beaten.

Gumball stated "Yeah. Yeah, I rather died. But that doesn't mean I have to take it from a bunch of idiots who tells me otherwise. Look at you all. Three of you against a man? What is wrong with you? In fact, what is wrong with this city?! I here to spread the word that there is someone who has the guts and stands up for what he believe. So go ahead and kill me!"

Everyone looked at him. Was he outta his mind? That's what everyone thinks. But he was right. He was right what he had just said. The thugs wanted to kill him just like he wants them to do, but one of them said "You're fucking nuts." Then they walked away from him. Gumball didn't what happened. One minute he was fighting against some thugs to protect a citizen and the next thing you know they walk away from him. Gumball had survived with only a few injuries, also the man, but a lot. He was bleeding from his nose, ears, and mouth. Gumball looked at him as the man was looking at his savior.

The man coughed "Thank you."

Gumball smiled. Then one of the bystanders came on to them with his iPhone in his hand. He exclaimed "That was fucking awesome, dude! Who are you?"

Gumball then looked up to him, while the iPhone was still recording. He didn't know what he was going to say. He did his first job of saving a man from street punks and now he's asking for a name. This wasn't part of his plan. Wait. Gumball think back of a name that Tobias used on him. What was it? Warrior-Cat. He said it out of sarcasm. This was the perfect name for Gumball. He then said the name of himself "I'am Warrior-Cat."

* * *

** Well here it is. Chapter 3. It's a bit long, but it make sense. What did you guys think of it? Gumball finally found a back story after being stab by a gang while saving Iris. He got the back story, now he needs is the costume to fight crime with the Elmore's Warrior. How's he going to do that? Find out on the next chapter!**


	4. I'm Warrior-Cat (Part Two)

**Gumball, now Warrior-Cat, has become an overnight sensation. As he goes out fighting crime, he'll meet someone that he didn't see it coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Warrior-Cat (Part Two)**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_After one night of me getting my ass kick while saving a man against street thugs, I become an overnight sensation. Someone from the diner had recorded the whole thing and put it on YouTube._

A few people saw the fight on YouTube, call their friends to watch it and call _their _friends to watch it. And so on and so on. By then everybody in the city of Elmore, quite possibly the world, had seen the video and that keep the viewers increasing.

_Then, before you know it, I was already on the news._

_**"****Breaking news. We're interrupted for this message. Just moments ago a video was posted of a brutal beating of a man by three local gang members then someone dress up in a wet suit and beaten the guys in a showdown. Who is this man?****"**_

* * *

_It went from every radio._

**"_Who is this mysterious stranger? Is he friendly or a menace? That what everybody will like to know"_**

* * *

_To every stores and restaurants._

_**"We have given a theory: Is there a superhero out there? That's what everybody's been talking about."**_

* * *

_To every workplaces._

_**"We had given a full detail. Yes, the Superhero theory is real."**_

* * *

_And eventually, it went to the school._

Members from Darwin's club and Anais' club were seeing the report by someone's iPhone, including them.

"_Here are some people who had witnesses it._" The woman turns his attention to a bystander from the diner. "Sir, what can you tell us what you saw?"

The bystander stated "Yo, girl. It's like this. I was walking down the street minding my own business and I just saw these fools beaten the hell out of a old man. But that's not all what I saw. I saw someone wearing a driver suit, walked up to him, and beat the living hell out of them. I mean sure, that guy was all jacked up in the head, but he was awesome! I recorded the whole thing. See look check it out."

He shows the record of Warrior-Cat battling the thugs. The kids at school were all in awed.

The woman questioned _"And did get the name of the man of the video?"_

The bystander answered "Yeah, dude, call himself "Warrior-Cat."_ The woman faces the camera _"And there you have it folks, the masked man that everyone been talking about call himself Warrior-Cat. If you like to see this, check on the video in YouTube."

The kid who had the iPhone then go to YouTube and clicked on the video. As they were seeing it, they couldn't tell if it's real or not. Not even Darwin and Anais.

"_We have given a statement from the police if they knew about this."_

The police chief said "We have no knowledge of whoever it is, but we give our thanks to the mysterious Warrior-Cat."

_For the first time in my life, I feel like a real hero just like in the comics._

* * *

Tobias and Rachel was watching the news on the t.v with his family.

Tobias' mother, Teresa Wilson, said "This kid is going to died."

Tobias replied "Are you kidding me, mom? That guy kick ass!"

Harold Wilson said "I agree, son."

Teresa shouted at them "Are you both kidding me? This kid had taken the law in his own hand like a public menace! Jesus, first the two mask heroes and then this kid?"

* * *

_After that fucking night of me being hero, I gain some confidence as I swaggered in the hallways. I didn't care what people think of me; I was a rock star. With the bruises on my face, I have the balls of becoming in with the crowd, even thought people sees me as a nobody. I was still wearing the suit underneath my clothes like all superheroes do._

_In my class, everyone is talking about my alter-ego about what happen, and no one even tried to suspect me._

The next day, in class, everyone's been talking about Warrior-Cat. They played the video again so everyone can see. While everyone was watching it, Gumball kept quiet through the whole time, not breathing another word to anyone. It was fun until she came along with a hollering.

"Class! Sit down and shut up!"

The class sated down and looked at their teacher. She was giving her lesson, but the students didn't want to heard her; all they talked about was Warrior-Cat. As he was taking notes, Gumball just happens to be listening on Carmen and Teri's conversation. Carmen leans in onto Teri and said "So anyway, a friend of mind give me a copy of the video. I couldn't believe in at first, but after seeing the whole video, it made a lot of sense."

Teri questioned "But who is he?"

Carmen answered "I heard that it's probably some activist trying to make the world a better place."

Teri suggested "I heard that he lives in the sewer or at the bottom of the ocean, because of that diver suit of his. Living and surviving on germs and viruses I don't want to know." She shudders at that thought.

"What makes you think he's a he?"

"I don't know. He sounds like a he, but with a hind of a woman's voice."

Gumball thought _What? I do not have a woman's voice! _He rises an eyebrow._ Do I? And what's with that talk about me as an activist or living at the bottom of the ocean._

Masami steps in and commented "I heard that he's not human."

Molly steps in and suggested "I heard that he doesn't have a face."

Carman pointed "It's the mask."

Masami questioned "Then why does he wearing a mask?"

Teri freaked "Probably trying to hides his tentacles and squid like forms!"

Gumball thought _Oh my god. What a cry baby._

Masami said "And what's this guy name again? Was it Mad-Cat?"

Molly guessed "Kick-Cat?"

Teri guessed "Bat-Cat?"

Molly, Carmen, and Masami rises an eyebrow and hushed in union "Bat-Cat?"

"Yeah. Bat-Cat." Nodded Teri.

Masami asked "He's a cat. How can a cat becomes a bat, Teri?"

Teri guessed "An experiment accident?"

After hearing that, Gumball made the mistake of his life. He blurred "Its' Warrior-Cat! His name is Warrior-Cat!" His outburst had got the entire student looking at him with suspicious, even the teacher. Gumball looked right and left from his eyes and discover that they were watching him. He was so embarrassed. He said to everyone "Sorry. Sorry. Please continue, Miss Simian."

* * *

_I tired to cover my frustration and secrets by eating leftover meatloaf with the family. Every night was meatloaf because it was the only thing dad can make. If mom wasn't working all the time, we wouldn't have meatloaf night._

Richard said "So, uh, this Warrior-Cat guy, is he around here in the neighborhood?"

Gumball quickly lied "I...guess so, but have you guys seen it?"

Nicole answered "I seen it a couple of times at work with my co-workers, and they ask me of what I think of it. He was okay, but I think it's kinda of stupid of someone of someone dressing up like that and fight crime."

Gumball said "Yeaah, but mom, the guy is a hero. He save a man from being beaten to death."

"Yeah, with a baseball bat and a trashcan lid. Speaking of which, when I came home, I saw the trashcan lid is gone. Have you notice that, Richard?"

Richard answered while eating his food "No, I don't think so. Must have been stolen."

Nicole continued "Anyway, Gumball, have you look at the package that I have left on you bed?"

Gumball swallowed "Yeah, I been meaning to talk to you about it." Gumball took it out from his pocket, revealing a small taser gun. "Why would you-"

Nicole explained "I notice the bruises on your face; some of them weren't there when I left for work. Did you get mugged again?"

"No."

"Are you being bullied at school? Is it Tobias again?"

"Uh, sometimes, but these bruises weren't from him."

"Look, sweetheart, I don't want to see you getting mugged again or worse. I almost lost you and I'm giving you for protection. I love you, Gummypuss."

"I love you too, mom."

_Poor mom, she's even worse than dad when he's with by my side every five minutes when I first got injure. I kinda feel bad for lying to her, including my entire family._

* * *

_Every night, while my family is busy doing what they were always doing, I spend my time wearing the costume and patrolling the streets, but who say that you didn't need to patrol the streets where you can just go building to building?_

Gumball, dressing in his Warrior-Cat costume, climb on a building and look at the streets for any signs of danger.

_I had made a Facebook account for my other self and after that, I had already have 10,000 friends. As for Gumball Watterson, I have only have four friends, two of them are my siblings._

_Whenever I don't see any danger like a man getting beaten again or a woman being rape against her will, I jump to the next building. I got to say it feels great when you risk yourself jump from building to building._

Warrior-Cat jump from building to building, getting the urge. However, he stop when he saw a building that was _way _too far for him to jump.

_Then again, maybe jumping to smaller buildings and patrolling the streets will be less risky._

Warrior-Cat exclaimed "Fuck no!"

Warrior-Cat then exit out of the building. He walk through the streets where people he walk on cheered for him. A guy high five him as he walk pass him. Another one rise his fist in the air while shouting his name as respect. A group of girls squeal and cheer at Warrior-Cat.

Warrior-Cat smiled underneath his mask "They love me."

_You want to know what's the best thing about being a hero? It's the respect of that you deserve. Anyway, ever since I set up a Facebook account for Warrior-Cat, I have been getting message from everyone telling how awesome I am and getting cries from them about a situation they're expressing. But the one I'm about to do is far most challenging than saving a damn kitten or saving a man being beaten to death. I got it from an anonymous tip. Actually, I wouldn't say anonymous, I would say I got it from a awesome girl._

* * *

**Flashback: Elmore's Diner**

After class, Gumball had invited Penny to join her on the diner that he and his siblings always hang out. They order their favorite milkshakes, and Penny order a chocolate milkshake just like Gumball.

Penny said "So this is where you guys hang out?"

Gumball answered "Yep."

Anais took a slurp from her drink and replied "You never hang out here, Penny?"

Penny answered "Nah, the cheerleaders would never agree to go to a place like this?"

Gumball guessed "Because of Masami?"

"Exactly. She said that it'll ruin her perfect body. Perfect body, my ass. That girl is getting a bit chunky."

Gumball surprisingly said "Why, Penny Fitzgerald, you never said something bad about Masami."

"Well, lately she's been giving me the business because I keep messing up the moves during practices."

Gumball said "I don't care what she said; you have the perfect moves that any cheerleaders can ever have."

Penny smile warmly "Thank you, Gumball."

Darwin asked Gumball "Say, me and Anais are going to get our milkshakes refill, you want to refill yours?"

Gumball answered "No thanks, Darwin."

Darwin and Anais both grab their empty milkshakes and goes to the counter, leaving Gumball and Penny alone in the booth.

Penny said "Must be great to have Darwin and Anais on your side."

Gumball replied "Well, they're okay, but-"

"But what?"

"Its just that my siblings are always seem to climb on top before me. Anais got the best grades in her class and Darwin always set a world record and breaking them at his swimming practice. Not only that, my family always talk about how they're good at everything."

Penny said "Well, it's not like my family. You know the details, my dad always hate you for being around me and such. My mom always plan food on the table and we wait for him to come home before we eat. My little sister is not the typical genius than your sister, and my cousin, well, is just my cousin. The thing about your family and my family is that you're always involve in dangerous adventures, while my family sit around here like a boring average family and my dad being threatened-"

Gumball stopped "Wait, threatened?"

Penny gasped as she covers her mouth "Oh, shit. You weren't suppose to know that."

"What do you mean threatened?"

"Forget about what I said."

"Penny, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

Penny sighed "Okay, but you can tell anyone about this. Lately, my dad has been involve with one customer. I think he's name is Demon. Anyway, Demon and his gang try to settle with my dad of building a warehouse for their operations. However, my dad knew too much and threatened him if he tells anyone. He has been going to the police, but every where he went, he sees one of Demon's goons on a street and looking at him."

Gumball said "Sounds like you're dad's in trouble."

"Yeah. Sometimes, I wish that someone out there in the city can see this and stop them."

Gumball guessed "Like Warrior-Cat?"

"Yeah, like Warrior-Cat."

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

_Well, Penny, your answers is about to be praise. _Thought Gumball as Warrior-Cat.

_I found out where this Demon guy might be after a ran in with one of his guys. I follow him on an apartment._

Warrior-Cat enter a building and goes to the fifth floor. He walk the hallways and saw a giant rat standing at a door. The rat notice Warrior-Cat coming and remarked "Hey, asshole, Halloween isn't for another few months."

Warrior-Cat said "I came here for Demon. Are you Demon?"

The giant ran shouted "Fuck no! I'm his cousin! Demon's inside, but I won't let you come near him."

"I need to talk to him about something."

"Your funeral, man."

The rat step aside and Warrior-Cat enter the room. The room was fill with seven people; six large and deathly rats and one skinny rat woman. They were doing drugs and meth. The two people, the male rat and the female rat, were at a couch. Warrior-Cat notice that the t.v was on and were filled graphical games. They stopped and turn to Warrior-Cat, except for the rat who was playing video games.

Warrior-Cat started nervously "I-I'm here to see Demon."

One of the gang asked "Are you here for the girl? Maria here needed a massage, isn't that right, Maria?"

The woman with the gigantic breasts said with a seductive tone "I'm Maria. Are you here to massage my tits?"

Warrior-Cat began to get lost at the huge breasts he was seeing, but shake it off, regaining his focus. "I say, I'm here to see Demon."

The male rat, who was still playing video games, replied "Get the fuck out of here."

"Well, listen, I have a message from a girl of her father you know. Penny Fitzgerald."

The man stop playing his game and raise up from his couch. "Oliver's daughter?"

Warrior-Cat nodded nervously "Y-Yeah. S-So you're Demon?"

The entire gang of Demon begin to walk slowly on Warrior-Cat.

"L-Listen, she told me of what you guys been doing to her dad, and I'm telling you to stop."

Demon asked rudely as he walk to him "The fuck you say, homo?"

"You heard me. Leave Penny's dad alone or I'll break your fucking neck!"

Demon walk to him, then Warrior-Cat took out his taser gun and launch it on Demon's rat face. He scream as the electricity was coursing through his body, scaring Maria. Two of Demon's goons both grab Warrior-Cat's arms while Demon feels his face burning up from the taser gun.

He shouted "Motherfucker taser me!"

Demon took out a huge knife from his back and declared "I'm going to end that asshole by cutting out his bal-"

Before he finish, something from his back hit him like three times. The rat leader falls down on his back, revealing three ninja starts on his back. But that wasn't all. There were two teenager, the same age as Gumball, appear to them out of nowhere. They were both wearing a white Japanese kimono with a white mask that covers around their eyes. One was holding a large katana, and the other with ninja stars.

Warrior-Cat said in shock "What...the...fuck?"

The teenage boy asked "All right, assholes. Which one of you guys will be second on our list?"

* * *

**Looks like Gumball just got trouble during his mission, then the two masked heroes that Gumball had heard just came in time. Who are they?**


	5. The J Twins

**Hello guys. We left off at the part where Gumball is being save by the two mysterious heroes that he saw in Chapter One. Find out what happens as you read on. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The J Twins.**

The male wolf teenager wearing the Japanese Kimono with a white mask around his eyes used his katana to slash one Demon's goons head off as he was trying to get them. The entire gang attack the two masked heroes; the two heroes attack them with Japanese weapons. The teenage wolf female throw ninja stars onto two goons before the male wolf teenager cut them into pieces with his blade.

Warrior-Cat was still in shock. "What the fuck?"

The male wolf teenager cut one goon's legs apart and decapitated him. The female summon two Japanese knifes and plunge it onto one goon's neck, spilling blood all around from it. With Demon's men death, all that was left was a whimpering Maria, who was crawling to the door.

The male wolf teenager asked "Where do you think you're going? Going to your slut friends for help?"

Maria try to open the door, but it was lock. The male wolf teenager walk to her with his blade filled with Demon and his goons' blood. Demon's cousin was listening to his headphones all the time, not hearing the commotion from inside.

The male sink his blade through Maria's body and pop out to the door, revealing her blood. Demon's cousin notice it and stop listening to his headphone.

Warrior-Cat looked at the mess the two masked heroes had made; all the bodies cut into pieces, their body parts all over the place, and knifes. So many knifes. Warrior-Cat started breathing like crazy and saying 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit" over and over and over again. He puts his useless taser gun on them.

The male wolf teenager said to him as he puts away his blade "Jesus, man, quit acting like a bitch. If you're going to start dressing like a hero, then start acting like a hero. And dude, that is one gay ass taser gun."

The female wolf teenager sweetly replied to Warrior-Cat "You have to forgive my brother; he's not the friendly type when it comes to people, especially with other heroes. But you did great."

Warrior-Cat thought _Wait, they're related? Whoa, that just blow my fucking mind._

Warrior-Cat then notice the fat rat who was guarding the door earlier came in with a knife. He tried to warm the girl, but the rat got hit by a blade through the head. When he fall down, it attracted the attention of both of the heroes.

The male wolf teenager replied "Now Jenny, what did we say about our backs?"

The female wolf teenager, Jenny, answered "Always watch our backs. Right, it won't happen again. Nice shot by the way."

"Thanks. Come on, let's go."

The two heroes went out of the window, while Warrior-Cat got up and process to the door when the male teenager's voice call out "Yo, dude. You can't go out there now; too many witnesses. Follow us."

Warrior-Cat follows the two heroes onto the window and climb to the rooftop. Warrior-Cat and the two masked heroes ran to the next building. Warrior-Cat then stopped and asked "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you guys?"

Jenny answered "My name is Jenny, and that's my twin brother Joesph."

Warrior-Cat looked at the male teenager who was at the other side of the building. He awkwardly waves at him, then Joesph give him a hush, point at him, and slice his finger through his throat in a killing motion.

Jenny finished "We're the J Twins."

Jenny jump to the next building and went to join her twin brother. Warrior-Cat process to jump, but stop when he saw how far it was. He watches as the gang move out. He notice on the back on their uniforms were their faces, except that they older. Joseph had a male wolf face and Jenny had a female wolf face.

_That was the most amazing thing I have saw. I didn't even know them except in the papers. But the way they fight, they talk, they move. Now those were the kind of heroes, and I was a joke. A joke in a wetsuit. I return back to the scene, but when I saw how the room look, I went down to an alley and walk back to my home._

* * *

Gumball was having a hard time sleeping; he was having a nightmare about what happened that night. He woke up in fear with sweats coming out from his face. He was breathing fast and covers his face with his hands. He got out from his bed and went to his bathroom. He open the sink, releasing the water. He fill his hands from water and splashes his face three times.

Gumball said to himself "Take an easy, man. You just have a nightmare about what you saw. Just calm down."

"Taking to yourself?"

Gumball yelp as he turn around and saw the two masked heroes again from last night. At his house. In the bathroom.

Gumball muttered "Oh, god. Please let this be another dream. I'm not even in the bathroom. I'm probably didn't even made it to the bathroom; I'm in my room, in my bed, and sleeping."

Joesph remarked "And you're probably dreaming about woman, eh, Warrior-Cat?"

"Oh, god, they know who I am. I must be dreaming!"

"Cool your jets, man. This isn't a dream."

"How did you guys get here?"

"You don't want to know. You're probably wondering why we know who you are. Jenny, show him."

Jenny took out a small device from her kimono and show it right in front of Gumball's eyes. Gumball took a look and saw that those were the wires that he used on Demon.

Joesph explained "See this? These are the wires coming from your gay ass gun. You do know the police can track you down by using this. Lucky, we got them before the police had show up. That's how we manage to find you."

Gumball cover his fave in embarrassment while saying "Oh, my god. I didn't know-Thank you. Thank you, guys. Listen, I was about to give this. This is all too much."

"It's a shame. You got potential, but you need to be careful next time and not try to screw it up."

Jenny said "We can really need you in our team."

"I won't, I promise. Thank you again. How can I repaid you?"

Joesph answered "You can try to contact us through our accounts in case you need our help or we need your help. Here's our I.P address."

Jenny took out a small card and give it to Gumball.

Gumball said "I'll keep it touch with you guys. Thanks."

"It will be glad for you to be working with us and the team."

"Wait, team? What kind of team?"

"Gumball" said a voice with a knock on the door.

Gumball turn around and saw his mother opening the door. "Who were you talking to, honey?"

Gumball turn to see the twins, but they were gone just like that.

Gumball lied "No one, mom. No one."

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_I couldn't sleep; I couldn't eat, I couldn't even bother to enjoy my boring life. I was still fucked up about last night. I thought I was going to beat them to make them leave Penny's dad alone, but instead, I had witness an entire gang butchered by two twins with Japanese weapons._

_This wasn't part of my plan of becoming a hero; I thought me wearing a mask and helping people will be easy like in the comic books, but after seeing what two people had done, this was getting out of control._

_I had lock my suit and weapons in a case and put it underneath my bed, vowing to never wearing that costume again._

_I still have nightmares about it for the rest of the week. I keep thinking about what might have happen if the police had found out about the murders and they found one evidence that could lead it to me? And what about Penny? What will she said about the murders? I cry myself to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night screaming._

"PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!"

Darwin woke up from his sleep and asked "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Gumball breathed as he buried his head on his arms "I...don't want to talk about it, Darwin. I have a lot of things on my mind. Go back to sleep."

Darwin went back to sleep, ignoring his brother and friend's strange behavior.

_I didn't want my family to know what I have been doing or why I keep having nightmares and waking from them. The end of the week had turn into a month since I became Warrior-Cat, but I vow to never wear the costume again. I continue my life as being a nobody and getting my ass kick by Tobias and his gang. Of course, I miss being Warrior-Cat, but being back in that costume will make me bring back horrible memories._

_My family was even started to worry about my conditions._

Nicole said at the dinner table "Gumball, honey, are you all right?"

Gumball was still freak out about what happen that night with the twins. He was still tried and waking up, screaming. He was playing around with his dinner. Gumball lied "I'm fine, mom."

"It's just that you wake up in most nights and shouting, saying you don't want to go to jail. Did something happened at school?"

"No."

"Did you cause trouble?"

"Mom, I didn't."

Nicole commented "You know, if you have nightmares again, you can always come sleep with us."

Gumball replied "Mom, I haven't done that since I was five."

Richard asked while eating "Gumball, are you getting wet dreams?"

Gumball almost spit out his food and Nicole's face turn into red. Both of them yelled in union "Dad! Richard!"

Richard shrugged "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrass about, son. I once had wet dreams often since I was your age and, I'm still doing it while I'm sleeping."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were really gross out and spiting their food out. Two of them wanted to throw up.

Gumball shouted "Dad, please!"

Richard laughed "Sorry!"

_A month had went by since I don the suit and patrolled the streets. I haven't receive word from The J Twins. I wonder how they were doing; probably looking for crime and cutting them limb from limb. I'm sure glad nothing bad with happen to them cause they can take care of themselves. I just hoping no one will be piss off of that._

* * *

In the Wilson house, Harold and Tobias were both seeing the new about The J Twins and Warrior-Cat growing on the t.v.

Tobias said in disbelieve "Man, first those mysterious heroes, and now Warrior-Cat."

Harold said "I agree. Look how much they're doing to the city. Thank god for superheroes."

Teresa grab the t.v and turn it off, enraging the Tobias men.

Tobias shouted "Mom, we was watching that!"

Teresa nagged "How can you both enjoy this filth that is invading our city?"

Rachel said behind her "Mom, they're not invading the city; they're helping out like everyone else, except they worn costumes."

"Then why the mask? What do they have something to hide?"

Harold answered "To not show their identities, Teresa. Everyone knows that."

Teresa said to him "Shut up, Harold. Look, these freaks are taking the law in their hands by wearing masks."

Rachel asked "And what's wrong with that, mom?"

"They're public menaces, Rachel. Did you want this city become a populated place of people becoming mask vigilantes? Back in the day, people weren't even allow to wear mask and taking the law into their own hands. Now this Warrior-Cat and those mysterious heroes are what people are talking about."

Tobias asked "What are you going to do, mom?"

Teresa declared "We're going to put a stop to this whole mask fad. We're staging a hate campaign against the heroes. First, we need to call some people to join us."

Teresa left the room by going upstairs and into her room, leaving her family in the living room.

Tobias asked his dad "Dad, why you married a crabby bitch like mom?"

Harold sighed "Son, I ask myself everyday on that question."

* * *

**That was epic, right? Gumball had been introduce by a duo twins who call themselves The J Twins. Gumball thought that it was time of giving up being a hero of what he had saw back at Demon's hideout. Find out what happen next on the next chapter!**


	6. Dr X-Ray

**Okay, last time you saw Gumball being save by the first superhero duo The J Twins. Gumball wanted to give up, but changes his mind when he and the twins had created a new lead of heroes. Find out as you read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dr. X-Ray**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Since the month has pass after the J Twins was seen in newspapers and yours truly, there has been a decrease in crime in this city. Most of them was my doing, but the rest were the twins. Since then, I return to my average normal and ass kicking life._

_Despite me giving up this whole hero thing, I got to tell you that being a hero can worn me out. I hardly been keeping my eyes open during Miss Simian's lecture._

Darwin said to Gumball "Man, Gumball, you look tried. That's the third time you almost fall asleep. Are you having another one of your nightmares again? Cause the whole family heard you screaming last night."

Gumball lied while yawning "I fine, dude. Don't worry about it."

As they were walking down the hall, they were stop by Penny. Gumball and Darwin both stare at her, and her face was like she has been crying.

Gumball asked "Penny, what's wrong?"

Penny cried "It's about Demon."

Darwin asked "Who's Demon?"

"This creep who have been bothering Penny's dad to set up for his operations. What happened, Penny?"

Penny explained while crying "My dad got a call from the police last night, and said that Demon and his goons were killed in their apartment. Theirs blood all over the places, body limbs, all that. I just can't believe that they're gone."

Gumball shrugged "Well, maybe someone must have witness your dad being push around and put an end to this."

"You think Warrior-Cat did it? Maybe it's my fault. Should I call the police?"

"What? No! Penny, you're overreacting. It couldn't have been Warrior-Cat. He's not like that when it comes to people like Demon. It must have been someone who cares about your safety, and just tried to reason with them. I know you're upset about what happen, but the thing is, Penny, they kinda brought it upon themselves. They just couldn't stop bothering your dad when they have the chance. You got nothing to blame yourself for. I know that, Penny."

Penny sniffed "Thank you, Gumball. That means a lot to me. Can I tell you something?

"Anything."

"Why do you always protect me?"

"You're my girl, Penny. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Penny then give him a big hug while saying "Thank you."

_You got to admit; it was a kinda mushy for me. I was blushing while she was hugging me. It was like falling in love again._

* * *

_A few days had pass since I give up, I look over my secret account to see if I got any message from the J Twins. They said I should call them when I need trouble. I send them about ten messages about this team they mention back in the bathroom with me. So far, I hadn't heard from them. That is, of course, I got a message from another masked hero._

_This man goes by the name of Dr. X-Ray; I have got to meet this guy._

Warrior-Cat goes to the corner of 38th Avenue to meet this Dr. X-Ray. He was a cloud person like Masami and Mr. Small, except this guy is a 20 years old. At least it wasn't someone who's not a middle age sad man or a young spoiled girl. He was wearing a black jump suit and a mask with goggles around the top part of his head with details of a human skeleton.

Warrior-Cat called out "Dr. X-Ray?"

Dr. X-Ray turn around and beamed "Warrior-Cat! Pleasure to meet you!" He extended his hand, and Gumball shake it.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, man."

"I still can't believe I finally get to meet the amazing Warrior-Cat! Have I ever told you that you inspire me to become a hero?"

"Yeah, I said the same thing about the twins."

The two masked heroes walk down the streets as people pass them and greeted them. Warrior-Cat look at the twenty year old man; he was just as he describe himself in his Facebook account. He claims to be a scientist working at a facility. The one thing he didn't know was that strange device, kind like a gun, but the only thing was there was a flashlight on top of it.

Warrior-Cat asked him "What's that you're holding?"

Dr. X-Ray smiled "Check this out. This here is the X-Ray gun I invented. It can see through people of what they're hiding _and_ solid objects. Plus it can zap people."

"Really?"

"Hell no, man! It's just a flashlight attach to a gun on it! But wouldn't it be awesome if I have a real one?!"

"So awesome!"

"And guess what? Dr. X-Ray explained "I'am not even a scientist; just a clerk at a law firm. But that's when I hear about you and the twins in the news, you can be who you want to be. I guess I'm sort of the second hero you see."

Warrior-Cat corrected "Actually, the third. Ever since the J Twins came in-"

Dr. X-Ray interrupted "Wait, the J Twins? You know them?"

"Yeah, they were the first superheroes to inspire me, plus they save my ass! You know them?"

"Hell, yeah! I met them while I was getting my ass kick! This is my first try of being a hero!"

"Relax, you weren't the first one of getting your ass kick!"

"Anyway, they told me about this guy who's putting up this secret team, and ask me to join in. I said "Sure" You want in man?"

"Wait, wait. A team of heroes? Actual heroes? Please tell me you're joking."

"Nah, I'm serious. There are people from other states who become masked heroes before us, and this guy had call them about a team he's putting up. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? Joining with a group of heroes in a team? Who _wouldn't _want to join? Count me in!"

As they were walking, they saw three street punks coming to them as one of them said "Hey! Hey, Warrior-Cat!"

The doctor looked at the gang's appearances and said "Oh, no."

Warrior-Cat shrugged "Relax, man. Maybe it's just fans. What do you need citizens?"

One of the thugs explained "I just need your help, man. I saw this guy beating people up."

"Okay, where is this guy?"

"Oh, he happens to be right at your fucking face!"

The thug summon a crowbar and hit the hero in the face. Warrior-Cat summon his baseball bat and "shield" and battle the gang. The rest of the gang summon their crowbars. He block one attack and hit him in the face He swing his bat on a thug's rib cage and hit one in the groin.

Dr. X-Ray exclaimed "Oh, shit!"

Dr. X-Ray grab one and punch him in the face. Warrior-Cat is pinned to the ground. The doctor went behind Warrior-Cat and said to him "Cover your eyes, man!"

"Why?!"

"Trust me!"

Warrior-Cat covers his eyes as the doctor turn on the flashlight, releasing a beam of light. He then put the trigger, releasing a huge amount of light onto the thugs. After a few seconds of the huge light, it shut off, and the gang started screaming with their hands on their faces.

Warrior-Cat shouted "Holy shit!"

One thug exclaimed "Motherfuck!"

"I can't see!"

Dr. X-Ray said to Warrior-Cat "Come on, man. Let's go!"

Both of the heroes ran from the screaming gang; Warrior-Cat asked while running "Dude, what the hell was in your gun? You said it wasn't a real X-Ray gun."

Dr. X-Ray smirked "I know, but when I was making it, I accidentally made the light from the flashlight a bit hard."

"Nice."

Both of the heroes heard sirens coming in their direction.

Warrior-Cat said "Shit! The police are coming!"

Dr. X-Ray declared "We need to ran! Listen, later meet me in an alley in 347th street."

"Right. 347th street."

"See you later, Warrior-Cat!" Shouted Dr. X-Ray, who ran away from him, leaving Warrior-Cat to ran alone.

* * *

Later that night, Warrior-Cat went to the place where Dr. X-Ray said to meet him. In 347th street. In an alley. Warrior-Cat sat at a storage door and wait for the doctor to arrive. Then something from behind him made get up and saw the large storage door open up, revealing Dr. X-Ray.

Dr. X-Ray said "Pretty good, huh? This is how we meet up here everyday. Most of the days when our leader call us and say a meet is canceled."

Warrior-Cat went inside the building before the doctor close the door behind him. The two of them went to an elevator; the doctor press the button and the elevator went down, making Warrior-Cat said "Dude, that is so awesome. It's like the Batcave here."

The elevator stop at a basement, making the two heroes get out and walked to the left.

Dr. X-Ray replied "You think this is awesome? Wait till you meet the rest of the gang."

Dr. X-Ray and Warrior-Cat stop at a entrance where its cover with a curtain. The doctor open the curtains and suddenly Warrior-Cat's whole world had just evolve. There were six people wearing very colorful costumes in here. They stop what they were doing as they saw the young cat enter the building.

Warrior-Cat said in awed "This is the greatest thing I have ever seen."

The big guy wearing a military uniform with a large hoodie covering his face addresses him "Welcome to Elmore's Warriors."

* * *

**Boom! How do you like that everyone?! Gumball have been led to a secret team of masked heroes who call themselves Elmore's Warriors. Who are they? What are the team members name? Is this what Gumball had always been dreaming up?**


	7. Elmore's Warriors

******Hello guys. This is chapter seven of Elmore's Warriors. You guys knows what happened at the last chapter, right? Gumball found his superhero name and now joining along with Elmore's Warriors. Enjoy this chapter I had posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Elmore's Warriors.**

Warrior-Cat was now being stare by the other four heroes in the room, except for the J Twins, all of them were wearing colorful costumes. He sat down right next to a sixteen year old girl raccoon wearing a darker ninja uniform and holding a staff and her mask. On the right was a mid twenties gray lemur wearing an orange jumpsuit, there was a pair of dragonfly wings on his back that were almost realistic, a helmet that covers the top part of his head and goggles to hide his eyes. There was a large pet owl that is resting to the big hooded guy shoulders. Warrior-Cat notice that the J Twins were there; he waves at them, Jenny waves shyly back to him, and Joseph give a head nod to him. The huge guy with the hoodie on said it was time to address all of the heroes. First were the twins, who had taken off their masks, revealing their eyes. They may have the same age, the same species, the same outfit, but two different about them are their weapons and their eyes. Jenny's eyes were hazel and Joseph's eyes were light yellow. The two siblings were in deep silence in the room.

Joseph begin "Uh, eleven years ago, me and my sister were living in Maine with our parents. And one day, while we were eating, these men came in to our house and rack everything. Our dad, a police commissioner, try to fight them off, but he.." He stop for a moment, and continued. "Wasn't keeping up. Then one of them tried rape our mom, and dad went in stop them, but the man..." He stop again and took a deep breath. "The man, who organized the attack, shot him. Our mom, then another shot came. And just like that, they went. We were taken to an orphanage after that horrible night. Turns out our dad had involve in a bad connection with the mob. He had put some of guys in prison with broken limbs. A few days later, we were destined to fight the murderers. Our dad taught us how to fight, how to weld a blade, how to counter attack, all that. We escape from the orphanage and try to find the killers. We look over the place to find them, but all we found were a couple of informers."

Warrior-Cat asked "Have you find out the guy who did it?"

Joseph continued "He was a crime boss, Warrior-Cat. All we known was that he has a gold tooth and walks with a cane. We took down many guys, shut down operations, and cut their body parts. We look over different parts in Maine to find him, but..."

Jenny finished "We didn't. We never saw that guy again. Not after that night. I came up with the name The J Twins and me and my brother had been doing this in Maine. After every operations were shut down, we went to Elmore and continue on."

Joseph said "Colonel War here look us up and said that he was forming a team that might help this city fight a chance." He was referring to the hooded guy that was next to him.

Warrior-Cat thought _So that's this guy name, huh? And he's a Colonel._

The mysterious man known as Colonel War said "I think it was about time to get to known the rest of the group."

The raccoon ninja next to Warrior-Cat introduced "I became Night-Ninja after my drunken and abusive father beats me and my mom hard and left us. So I use my anger on perverts and rapists by slicing their dicks off."

Warrior-Cat exclaimed "Oh, shit!"

Colonel War uttered "Language."

"What? Oh, sorry."

The teen on the right side of Warrior-Cat was a little bit nervous, but spoke out. "For years, I have been bullied as a child because of my obsession of flying. I dream of flying into the air one day, which made the kids beat me up more. So I invented this glide suit and, after about many tries and some of them were near fetal, I became Fly-Man."

The next person introduced "Well, I became Gamble after my parents died. My mom died in a car accident when I was nine and my dad was killed a couple of years later for a debt he was with a local mob. Before he died, my old man taught me the art of cards tricks and how to hit targets with the perfect accurate rate." He demonstrate by summoning a card from his sleeves and hit that was almost close to Warrior-Cat's groin, which jumped him. Gamble is a mid twenty year old black panther, who wears a leather suit with the symbol of of the Ace of Diamonds and a mask that covers only his eyes, revealing to be very dark. He took out a deck of cards and eyed on Warrior-Cat "Care to play? Only five dollars a card."

Colonel War groaned "Put the cards away, Gamble. You know how I feel about gambling."

Gamble replied "Uh, right, sorry about that, Colonel. Just want to see the new guy my tricks."

Joseph shakes his head in disappointment, and Jenny let out a small giggle.

Dr. X-Ray said "Well, I became a hero like all of you because I was inspire by Warrior-Cat here. I kinda hated my job working at the law firm, but hey, I needed a job to keep my house. I first heard about the mask heroes in the newspapers. At first, I thought it was someone playing a practical joke on everyone, but with more news about the J Twins popping in and busting heads and limbs, I knew it was time for me to become a hero also, but during my patrols, I got beat up with these gangs I tried to fight up. Luckily, the twins came in and save my ass. After that, I wasn't sure if I was cut out to be a hero. Then I saw Warrior-Cat on YouTube, and here I am. Dr. X-Ray patrolling the streets with my device."

The hooded Colonel War nodded his head and said "Well, I guess that only leaves me." The Colonel too off his hoodie, revealing his brown bear face. He was very large despite all bears looked that way. As Gumball studied him, he predicted that a man by that size and the details of his gray hairs has got to be in his late fifties. He was wearing a military uniform with medals on his left chest. He also wearing a small green mask that only covers his eyes and fingerless gloves on both of his hands. "Colonel War at your services." Stated Colonel War. "At last we finally meet the man who started this, Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Cat said "Uh, thanks. Actually, it was sort of the twins that inspire me to do it. They made me became the man that I am today."

Joseph remarked "If you were a man, you wouldn't be screaming like you did back in Demon's apartment."

"Hey, that's only because I was shock to see you guys in action. I meet I didn't even know you guys except in the newspapers, but what I saw it is too much for me to discuss."

Colonel War said "All right, everyone. Let's calm down here. You want to see something cool, Warrior-Cat?"

Warrior-Cat answered "Yeah!"

Colonel War got up and lead the team to another room, it was different than a set of couches. There was a circular table in the left corner, a set of computers, and a work out room. The team were in completely awed.

Colonel War explained "I thought this could be where our meeting room will be and a work out room, where we will be training. It may not be much, but together, we can make a different in this city. We can fight the system.." He put his both of fists up and pretend to be punching Warrior-Cat, who step back. "And bring down those who had mock justice and for being back on the streets. All we ask is you, Warrior-Cat. Will you join in?" He said last with his fist up right in front of Warrior-Cat.

Warrior-Cat saw the team, who had faces that were one hundred percent full of beam. This was everything Gumball can dream up. First, he was inspire to became a mask hero, and now a team of heroes is being form and being ask by their leader to join. His words open up the first thing he wanted to say since he got here. "Hell yeah, I'm in!" He exclaimed with a fist punch on the Colonel's fist. The whole team cheer and clap their hands.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_A bunch of guys in homemade costumes with clever names and meeting us in a secret base that nobody knew off. Now this I can get into in real life. This is how I wanted to be like in the comics, except it wasn't being headquartered on the moon or a maroon island. But hey, it doesn't matter where is being held at, all that matters is that I was getting ready to be in a team of heroes like the Justice League._

_The guys I meet were pretty great and fun for hanging out. The more I hang out with them, the more I got to know about them. Turns out Elmore wasn't the one who had their very first superheros._

_Like Night-Ninja started out in Florida for protecting her neighborhood from predators and rapists. Who knew that a girl who is my age could be this bad ass? I mean, she wasn't compare to the twins, but she was something else. The articles say that these perverts were left with bruises and their dicks cut off. She wasn't kidding. I wouldn't mind pissing her off._

_The guy who call himself Fly-Man started out in Queens as "a teen that can fly in the air." When I look at the papers, I was nearing going to piss me pants for what I was seeing. This guy can fly, but I wouldn't thought his wings can make him fly. I mean, those large wings making a twenty year old fly? I don't think so. It has to be something else that is making him fly._

_I didn't find any articles about Gamble's story or signings, but I manage to hear some stories from the hero himself. He was famous of conning people out of hundreds of dollars in the streets in a game of street blackjacks in Road Island. He even got a record of being busted by the cops a few times and running away from them. He was the best when it comes to cards. He even con me out of my money, but Colonel War catches him and threatened him to have his balls being peck by his owl._

_I got to say that I honor that man. I don't know what's his story is, but whenever it is, he's one hell of a leader. Sorry about that. The Colonel got a rule about cussing and not taking the lord's name in vain, but that's what make him so awesome. I have no idea he was religious._

Colonel War and his team, Elmore's Warriors were walking through the streets at night as he started explaining the rules of being a team. Colonel War began "Instead of the usual ass beating of thugs and muggers, people deserve what they need. Family living on the streets deserve a meal without being starve to death. Intoxicated woman deserve to being at their homes without being a victim of rape. And your usual perverts and pedopilias?" He dig his claws on his coat pocket and took out a small grain bird seed. "Gets to visit to my dear friend Archie here." He was referring to his pet owl who was sitting on his shoulders. He held the seed right in front of his face and bite it quickly before the Colonel let it go.

"Now, you don't want to go in and chopping up limbs like most of you do cause that's not how we do this in being in a team." Stated Colonel War, who was showing his team of how to fight properly in their headquarter without doing it in their own way. The team were at the training room and the Colonel was showing them a practice dummy for them to fight. "What you want to do is grab his by the neck" He grab the dummy around the neck and punch him a couple of times. "and hit it like there's no tomorrow."

One by one, the teammates went in and try to knock out the dummy with one move; all of them used their skills on it. Gamble with one card throw at the dummy in the chest, but he didn't knock it out. Night-Ninja uses her knife staff to take a stab on it. The J Twins went in one after the other; Joseph stab it with his katana and Jenny throw a couple of ninja stars at it. Fly-Man did a kick on it, knocking it down. Warrior-Cat uses both his "shield" and bat for a practice beating to knock out the dummy. The last one was Dr. X-Ray with one punch at it, and exclaimed "Knock out, bro!"

_By then, we follow the Colonel's rules of being in a team. We help pay for coffee and snacks, and learn about our secret identities. I never been in anything like this; back then, I didn't belong in any club that wouldn't want me to go near. I was never on the swim team or at the football team. Hell, I wasn't even at the choir club. While everyone is busy enjoying their life, I was making a difference with seven masked strangers._

_The gang then took a group photo for the beginning of their new team, then a few days later, a pledge was form by the Colonel and the gang. We all chant the pledge on our table:_

_When the city is shrouded with crime and no one here to stop it,_

_We are here to put an end to it,_

_of every perverts and muggers,_

_who dares threaten this land of justice,_

_This is who we are,_

_This is what we fight for,_

_We are here to bring the light back!_

_Elmore's Warriors!_

* * *

After a night out with the gang, the team went their separate ways. They said good bye to each other. Warrior-Cat shake hands with Colonel War. Thanks for the night, Colonel."

Colonel War corrected "No, thank you for inspiring us to do what we were chosen to do. Just don't let it all go to your head. Also, You were pretty good with of swinging that lid. But is it necessary to have a bat with you? May I recommend you of having a stronger weapon other than a trashcan lid or a baseball bat?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Colonel. See you later."

"See you later, Warrior-Cat."

* * *

**That was epic, right? Gumball is in Elmore's Warriors and got to see what it's like of being in a real life superhero team. See what happens on the next chapter! Also, what did you guys think of the pledge?**_  
_


	8. Getting Stronger

******Last time, Gumball had introduce to the famous hero team, Elmore's Warriors. Finally! Colonel War give him some advise about getting strong and having a stronger weapon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting Stronger**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Hanging out with the Colonel and the team was a night to remember. It was like I was a member of the Justice League. We train harder, we learn secret handshakes, we say an oath, all kinds of things. I haven't heard from them or The J Twins. Properly out fighting crime or doing good deeds. As for me, I went solo on my own to fight criminals. It was great, but after three weeks of getting my ass kick and coming home with bruises, I decided that enough was enough. I have to keep my balance up and running. It's time for me to start building my strength, but there's only a problem. I can barely keep my strength up; I can only do five push ups at a time, ten lift weights, and I can run for about a quarter mile. I don't have super strength like my mom or my brother, the star athlete of his swimming team._

_Man, Darwin's so lucky he has strength. How can I get one of those?_

_I remember that I used to beat him at everything, but when it comes with athletic competition like running, sports, and arm wrestling, I gets easily defeated despite my trying._

* * *

**Flashback.**

Darwin and Gumball were walking after a day from school. Darwin challenged "Hey, Gumball, bet I can beat you at home!"

Gumball suspects a challenge and answered "You're on!"

Darwin and Gumball then ran from here all the way home. Darwin was the first one to reach the house. He said "That was intense! Sorry, Gumball, I won." Gumball was nowhere to be found. "Gumball? Where you go?" Gumball was at the middle of the sidewalk. He was on the ground, exhausted from all the running. Actually, he didn't ran a bit; he only ran half way from school.

Then at one time at the backyard they were playing baseball. Darwin was the catcher, Gumball was the pitcher. Darwin yelled "Come on, bro! Give me what you go!"

Gumball declared "All right, here comes my super sweet throw!" He then throws the ball, but it was a poorly throw. The ball landed only about a fifteen away from Darwin. Darwin remarked "Wow, bro. That was a lame throw. Maybe you should call it "My super _lame _throw" if you ask me."

Gumball annoyingly said "I like to see you make a super throw!"

Darwin answered "Okay." He grab the ball and Gumball grab the mitt. Facing his brother, he said "Check this out. Don't blink." Darwin then throw the ball as Gumball blinked. The ball had hit the glove _and_ Gumball. Gumball yelped "Ow."

There was also that one time that he and Darwin were watching an arm wrestling game. Gumball said "Man, can you imagine if we were in an arm wrestling game?"

Darwin said "Yeah, but I can beat you."

Gumball stopped for a moment and thought _Wait. What did he just said? _He faces his brother and said "What did you say?"

Darwin repeated "I said I can easily beat you in arm wrestling."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah?"

Gumball got up from the couch and put his arm on the table. He replied "Set them up."

Darwin shrugged "Come on, man."

"Go ahead, I dare you."

Darwin sighed, got up from the couch and put his arm on the table. They both put their hands together. Gumball said "All right, on the count of three, we'll start. Ready? One, two, -."

Darwin quickly put Gumball's hand on the table. Gumball was shocked as Darwin was looking at him in a smug smirk while saying "Oh, I sorry, what you say?"

Gumball yelled "I wasn't ready!" They put their arms up again. He said again "Oh right, on the count of three. One, two,-" Again Darwin defeat him. Darwin said "Oh, did you meant on three or at three?"

Gumball was getting angry and shouted "I wasn't ready!"

They set it up again and, once again, Darwin defeat him. And again and again and again.

**Flashback ended.**

* * *

_Imagine having a brother who is two years younger than you getting your ass kick by him. It's fucking embarrassing, not only that, having a baby sister who has the brain the size of the world like she's freakin Einstein or something. That's what I want; not Anais's smart powers, but Darwin's amazing strength. And how, you may say, am I going to get it? Simple._

_That old baboon had given us a lecture about the physical strength of the human body. I took down notes as she listen t what she said; well, almost everything. Finally, she taught me something that may just save my life. I should thank her for that. Not!_

Miss Simian continued "The individual's skeletal muscle will expand as he goes through a life of getting physically fit. Each of them will expand, turning their arms, chest, and legs, into muscles. However, most people do go through a life of getting fit by exercising. They choose to eat more healthy or by doing both. And in no time, you will have the physical strength that everyone wanted."

After that, the bell had rung, meaning the students are heading toward the lunchroom, except for Gumball, who decided not to eat lunch. He wouldn't mind Darwin or Rachel won't notice that he's not here because they're too busy flirting with each other and making out. It's sicking for Gumball, it's just like Alan and Carmen's relationship.

Gumball enter the gym. There was no one else in there, not even the coach was there. He and his classmates usually gets Miss Simian, but sometimes with Mr. Small. While everybody was at lunch, Gumball decides to get fit. He sees the first thing he saw; a pull-up. He goes over there, and upon seeing it brings Gumball back a couple of memories of being at the gym. He had failed Gym. Ed a lot of time. He failed the jogging exercise, the warm up exercise, hell, he even failed the pull-off exercise. He couldn't do a simple pull-up.

_Maybe if I..._ Thought Gumball.

With a simple breath, he jumped on the bar and tries to lift himself up. He couldn't. He uses all the strength he had on that skinny sixteen year old body of his. He may had muscles on his body, but not that kind of muscles. Gumball's face turned into dark red as he kept pulling himself up. Then his fingers releases the grip and fall first on his back. Lucky, the mat was there, or else it wouldn't hurt like hell. Gumball got himself right up. This was the same time Gumball was up with the pull-up. He tries to, but can't and ended up landing on his back, while everyone, including Miss Simian, was laughing at him because he couldn't do a simple pull-up.

_Okay, so maybe I was a bit out of shape. If I'm going to do this, I may need some help from the strongest member of the team and I think I know who._

* * *

Joseph asked confusingly "You want us to do what?"

Gumball repeated "I want you guys to train me."

Gumball had call both of the twins, Joseph and Jenny. He didn't recognizes them without their costumes or their masks. Not to mention those dangerous weapon they were carrying. Joseph was wearing a red shirt with a brown jacket on with black shoes. Jenny was wearing a purple skirt, a white shirt, cover by her small light brown jacket, and wearing white shoes.

Joseph chuckled "Dude, I don't think we right for you to be trained."

"Oh, come on! I need you guys help on this! I mean, you guys totally own me for helping me back at Demon."

"Okay, first of all, you were about to shit yourself in your pants or being chop into body parts, and we came in to help your ass. Second, why should we help you?"

Gumball said "But isn't that what teammates do? Help and train people to become the best as them? Look at Robin; he was save by Batman, and he repaid him by training him."

Joseph replied "You been reading too much comic book, Gumball."

"Whatever. Will you both train me?"

Jenny went to his brother and said "We do own him a favor, Joseph. Let's see what he's made up."

Joseph said "Mmmm. Okay, we can train you, but be warn, this training will consider brute strength, hard combats, learning defense and counter defense. All you prepare to do that?"

Gumball, without a thought to reconsider, exclaimed "I'm ready! So, what are we doing first? A few push ups? Jumping jacks? Jogging?"

Joseph answered "We're going to do a lot more than that, but first, let's start with some basic training."

* * *

Jenny walk up to Gumball and stated "Hit me."

Gumball paused "I'am sorry?"

"Hit...me."

Gumball chuckled "You're serious, right?"

Jenny said "No, I am not."

Gumball thought that she was kidding, but when he notice the look at her face, she wasn't serious. The twins and Gumball went to the training room of the school gym, where the walls were mirrors, a punching bag was there, a set of weight lifts, and a large blue mat on the floor. Joseph was leaning against the walls of mirrors. Gumball thought he was going to fight Joseph, but instead, he brought his sister to fight him, which Gumball exclaimed "I can't hit you!"

Joseph asked "Why? What's the problem?"

"There are many reasons why I can't hit your sister! The very first one on the list is she's a girl!"

"Just hit her already."

Gumball sighed "Okay."

He rises his paw and prepare to hit on Jenny. All he could think about was this. _Is__ she serious? Joseph going to let me hit her?! They're must be out of thier fucking mind!"_ Gumball then struck her face with his paw, but Jenny quickly hit him.

Gumball yelled "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Jenny pointed "Your hit was too slow. Hit me."

Gumball tries again and hit her fast, but Jenny hit her a lot faster. "Ow!"

"Your hit was too fast. Try again."

Gumball hit Jenny as many times, but the female wolf was dodging and hitting Gumball. He was on the ground and breathing heavily.

Joseph asked "You give up yet?"

Gumball breathed "No."

Jenny pointed "I think I see your problem. You're not blocking my attacks."

"Huh?"

"You need to block my attacks when I hit, then that's when you strike back. Get up."

Gumball gets up and faced Jenny, who replied "Okay. When I hit you, you block my attacks, and tried to hit me."

Gumball asked "How do I do that?"

Jenny answered "With your arms, silly. Now put them up."

The cat and the wolf get into a fighting position. Jenny was ready. Gumball, however, was feeling nervous and having second thoughts. He said "I sure wish I had my bat and shield with me."

Jenny said "Trust me. Once you get the hang of this, you wont't need your little trashcan lid or your bat."

Joseph added "Beside, I don't get the point of why you have to carry those things."

"For protection." Stated Gumball. "I used them to block and crack some heads."

Joesph roll his eye as Jenny strike Gumball. Gumball block it with his arm. She continue throwing punches as she can, but Gumball kept blocking it. Jenny' guard was down, now it was Gumball's chance. He quickly hit her in the face, sending her on the ground. Gumball was amazed. He exclaimed "Whoa. I did it. I did it! I did it-!"

Gumball got his face kick and send him on the ground. He yelled "Owwww!" He breathed in and let out a scream. He did it again and again, until he got up. He could feel his face throbbing in pain. Joesph put his extended leg down as Jenny got up.

Gumball shouted "What the hell was that?!"

Joesph pointed "You let your guard down. You need to be on your toes at all times."

"That was cheating! You can't do that!"

"Told you it was going to get hard. Gumball, if you're going to learn to fight without taking a punch, then you need to take this seriously."

Gumball sighed "Man, this is hard."

Joseph nodded "We'll get there."

* * *

_The training had started with J Twins had throw me everything they throw at me to get stronger and faster. I have been coming in during lunch and after school, and things were not how I wanted to turn out._

_Instead__ of the usual jumping jacks, push-ups, and running on the tracks, they made me run from the school to the city. After running for about a quarter, I falls down on his face. Every time I fall sometime, they blew on their damn whistle._

_They put me on the punching bag, which ended my hand broken because Joesph had me hitting on a large meat._

_They taught me how to counter and counter attack, but the only moves I learn of getting my ass kick around here. It wasn't enough Tobias Wilson and his gang punch me, the twins were the ones who were doing the real ass kicking._

_Also, here's sometime I didn't expect it, the twins used knifes on me to how to dodge more quickly, but I got pin in on the wall by the shirts. I almost became groinless by that knife close to my balls. This isn't how I picture it; I started to get the feeling Joesph's doing this to spite me and thinking that it's funny._

_After a hard day of training, I still didn't have the upper strength. I went home with new bruises on my face and I have to lie to my folks of where I got them. I wish I could just have super strength over a day, but the only way to get it is by the twin's destructive methods. Why couldn't I was held in a government lab and being injected with a serum that can make me super strong? Each day, I ate more healthier and train at home in the middle of the night. _

_Upon eating healthy and training at home, I became almost good at their training. Just barely. I didn't fall down after a quarter mile._

_The only thing I couldn't do was a simple stupid punch on the freakin meat bag. I was doing a mile simple pull up. My fighting against the twins was doing a bit better, however, my blocking and dodging were a bit off. At least the knifes didn't went to my balls._

His jump roping was a little bit better. The only thing was he couldn't do a simple pull up or a punch on the punch bag. His fighting with Iris was doing a bit good, except his blocking was off, so were his punching.

At home, after a tough day of training, Gumball goes to his room and exercise all by himself. He did a few push ups and jumping jacks.

Gumball's training was getting pretty good. His jogging was good, he never fall down on his face. On the punching meat bag, he was doing a bit good with a few punches and didn't break his hand. So was his fighting with the twins, but could use a bit improve.

_As time passes, I can feel my arms and legs expanding. Not to mention my chest. I feel like them inside of me. I can feel my hands turning into killer hooks. _

Gumball finally did more than a simple pull up. He did many pull ups as he can. His training was 100% to the max. He was good at the track, the push ups, punching the meat bag, and his fight was with the twins were amazing. His punches and moves were getting better and stronger by the minute. After spending the next three weeks at the gym, Gumball now has the upper strength. He looked himself in the mirror and sees his muscles on his arms, legs and chest in reflection. He was proud of himself.

Gumball commented himself "You look fucking awesome!"

* * *

Gumball was seen punching a punching bag. He punches was so mighty that it almost made the bag dropped. He then heard a voice.

"Feeling good, Apollo?"

He turned to see Joesph and Jenny standing outside the room. He exclaimed "Not good. Awesome!"

Jenny chuckled as Joesph rolled his eyes and said "Come on, dude. Let go."

"Okay."

Gumball got his backpack and leave the weight lifting room with the twins. "Man, oh, man. I can't wait to show everyone at the club when they see me!"

Joesph said "The Colonel was doing you a favor."

Jenny replied "Well, we got to get going."

Gumball asked "Another job?"

"Nah, the Colonel is waiting for us at home. He's making dinner tonight."

Gumball raises an eyebrow. "You guys live with the Colonel?"

Jenny nodded "Mmm-mmh. See you later, Gumball."

Joesph said "See you soon."

Gumball waved "See you, guys and thanks for the training."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**Wow. Wasn't that amazing? Gumball has been through a training exercise and, three weeks later, he was now strong. Now he needs is a more stronger weapon. Look at the next chapter. **


	9. A New Shield

**You guys remember the part about Gumball having the trashcan lid as a shield? Well, in this chapter he's going to get a new one, but this time he going to make a few changes on it. Read it and comment it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A New Shield**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_During the past weeks, I have started training with the famous J Twins, and I got to tell you that this was definitely a edge I was hoping for. I punch more people than Tobias and his gang and all the other people had beaten me often. I stop using that crappy trashcan lid and baseball bat. Maybe I should have stay with the bat. It was much fun of creaking people in the head._

Gumball went to lunch and sat between Darwin and his girlfriend. He greeted "Hey guys, what's up?"

Darwin and Rachel didn't greeted him back; they were to busy noticing the bruises on Gumball's face. He had a bandage on his nose. There were bruises on his cheek, eye, and on the forehead. Gumball was eating when they didn't heard the couple greet back. He looked up and stared at them. "What?"

Darwin asked "Dude, what happened to your face?"

Gumball answered "Oh, this? This is nothing. I was-."

Rachel interrupted "Did my brother hit you again?"

"No."

"Then what happened to you?"

Darwin pointed "Yeah, it's been like this everyday. After class is over, you always leave, then you come back at lunch with new bruises. Where do you go after class, man?"

Gumball then thought back of him walking out after class then...

* * *

**Flashback.**

...He notice that three thugs are attempting to break in Principle Brown's car. He thinks he will just leave it to the police, since Brown doesn't like him. But he never turn back on a crime, especially when they're attempting to steal the Principle's car. Gumball then goes to the bathroom for a few moments and out pops in his Warrior-Cat suit. He goes over to the parking lot and said "You know, I read that somewhere that people will do anything to get their hands on a car that can't afford. _Anything."_ One thug looked at another and nodded his head. He goes over there with a crowbar and swing it. Gumball dodge it and did a leg kick in the head. The rest of them fight him. One got up and join with his group.

Warrior-Cat smiled "Three against one. I like those odds."

The gang attacked him; Warrior-Cat did a back flip, landed right behind one and punch him in the face. The two of them goes over there. One charges at him with a switchblade, Warrior-Cat grab it, knock it right out of his hands and leg kick him in the face. He then punch one in the face from behind his back like he know that was coming. But he didn't saw that coming when one of them got up and hit Warrior-Cat in the face with a crowbar.

**Flashback ended.**

* * *

Gumball ended his flashback and just lied "Oh, you know. Walking the hall and minding my business."

Darwin asked "You're not just saying that so you can pick fights with Tobias, are you?"

"What? Of course not."

Rachel replied "Don't even think about picking fights with my brother. I swear my punk ass brother can be such give me hard time."

Gumball asked "You guys see Warrior-Cat on the news?"

Darwin smiled excitedly "Yeah! I seen him last night! He somehow gotten stronger since we first saw him."

Rachel commented "You think that's something? I just caught sightings of The J Twins busting up a gang fight. Now those are the kind of heroes. They kick ass."

Gumball asked curiously "What about Warrior-Cat? Does he kick ass? I'm sure he do, that's what everyone is saying."

"Yeah, but I kinda like the twins better. They have better moves, carries weapons, and have better outfits. Warrior-Cat's okay, but his moves are a bit slow and gets his ass kick. Plus what kind of idiot carries a bat and a trash can lid? He looks ridiculous, but that outfit of his is already making him ridiculous in the first place."

Gumball closes his eyes, pretending to be not enrage about her comment's about Warrior-Cat. "Well, Darwin agree of Warrior-Cat being a bad ass hero, right dude?"

Darwin revealed "Actually, I'm kinda agree on what Rachel is saying about the twins being kick asses."

Gumball exclaimed "What?! You too?!"

"Yeah, sorry."

_All in my mind is shouting "I kick ass, too! I'm stronger and faster! Plus I don't carry them anymore!" I didn't want to argue them about who's the better hero._

Gumball was seeing Penny eating with her friends and chatting with them. It only took him a few seconds until both Darwin and Rachel looked at him in a smug look.

Darwin answered "Dude, quite staring at her. You look like a rapist from Dateline. Just talk to her."

Gumball stuttered "It's not that easy, dude."

Rachel asked "What's easy? You walk up to her and tell her that you love her. That, or, she'll reject your love and kick you in the ball in front of your friends."

Gumball glared at her "Do you have to go down there?"

"Yeah." Said Rachel. "Anyway, you should talk to her and tell her how you feel."

He nodded "You're right, Rachel. I'am going to tell Penny how I feel."

Darwin smiled "Attaboy. Go get her, bro."

Gumball drink his carton of milk, got up from his seat, and walked toward Penny and her friends. He was getting nervous about it, but with the power of the milk was giving him the strength to hold it in. Darwin and Rachel were the only ones looking at the sixteen year old blue cat. Finally he met it and said the only words he could find. "Hey, Penny."

Penny looked and was surprise to see Gumball. "Hey, Gumball." Penny's friends were looking at them, but mostly at the blue cat. She notice his bruises, but didn't say anything to it. Gumball started "Uh, Penny. There's something I been meaning to say to you for a long time."

Penny's eye glistered at him and said "What is it, Gumball?"

Gumball was trying to find the words to say it. Penny's friends were glaring at him. Gumball couldn't focus because of those glares. There were like sniper rifles pointing at him. The milk wasn't working for Gumball. He then said the only words he could find "The thing is Penny, is I..."

Right before he said it, Gumball was push on the ground. He saw Tobias laughing at him.

Tobias laughed "Nice fall, Watterson!"

Penny was got up from her seat and went to conform Gumball on the floor. She asked "Gumball, are you all right?"

Tobias replied "Aw. Quit your whining Penny. The baby is all right."

Penny was disgusted by his actions. She demanded "Get lost, Tobias!"

"All right I'll go..." Tobias leaned in on Penny and said in a seductive voice. "If you give me a kiss."

Penny was even more disgusted by that. She replied "I wouldn't kiss you if you have a million dollars!"

Tobias sighed "All right, Penny. You win. I'll leave." He was about to take one step away from them, but stopped. "Wait a minute! I have a million dollars! What luck! That means you have to kiss me! Come here."

He grabs Penny's arm and force himself to kiss Penny. Penny grab his face so it doesn't contact with his lips on hers. She demanded "Get off!" Gumball had enough of that guy. He got up from the floor, grab a tray filled with food, and hit Tobias' stupid face with it. The entire school stopped and looked of what just happened. Tobias's face was filled with tomato sauce, sloppy joe meat, and carrots up his nose. Gumball didn't know what just happened. All he had to do was run before things get ugly. Gumball walked away from the scene while everybody was looking at him leave the cafeteria.

Tobias's gang goes to their leader. Joe asked "Yo, Tobias, you all right?"

Tobias was starting to build up rage like a bull. The food had melted all over his face and demanded "WHERE'S...WATTERSON?"

Gumball quickly run as he could. He muttered to himself "Man, that was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I do that?!" Gumball saw the front door and go for it. He was almost to the gates of freedom, but then Tina Rex got in the way, blocking his way out. Gumball goes back but a great push knock him on the ground. Gumball saw that it was Tobias. He rises his foot and stomp him on it, but Gumball dodge it and got back up.

Tobias was bursting in rage. He screamed "You think you're pretty funny don't you, freak?!"

Penny cried "Tobias, stop this! It was just an accident!" She was walking to them as the entire student was walking behind her.

Tobias said "No, my fist in his face is going to be an accident!"

Gumball claimed "I don't want to fight you, Tobias."

"Well, too bad, Watterson! You going to get it!"

Rachel and Darwin came in from the crowd. Darwin said "Come on, Tobias. Let it go."

Tobias turned to him and shouted "This doesn't have to involved you, fishboy! Including when you're dating my sister!"

Gumball shouted "Hey! You leave him out of this! This is between you and me!"

Tobias declared "Well..." He rises his fists, preparing to fight him. "Bring it on, pussy cat!"

Soon the entire school chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!". It was just like back at the cafeteria, only this time there are no teachers here and the fight is in the hallway. Tobias moved in as Gumball take one step back. In fact, this was the only step he had taken since the crowd had formed a circle around Gumball and Tobias. Tobias throw the first punch, Gumball duck it. He throw another punch, but Gumball knock it out. He did the third and fourth time, but no luck. Tobias had enough; he throw a massive punch on Gumball. Gumball dodge it and punch him in the face. The crowd gasped in response. Tobias charges at him, but Gumball punches him again, making the crowd gasped more. Tobias check his upper lip; it had blood on it.

Penny begged Darwin "Darwin, help him!"

Tobias looked at Jamie and nodded. Jamie enters the fight without detecting Gumball. She charges at him, and Gumball did a back flip right before she misses her target. Gumball landed on his feet. The crowd were surprise by that action. Even Tobias's gang was even more surprised. Darwin confusingly said "Which one?"

Jamie said to Tobias "He's all yours, Tobias."

Tobias pushes her in the crowd and charges at Gumball. He throw many punches as he can, but Gumball kept dodging it. Then he grab Tobias's fist. Tobias's eyes widen by that. Gumball, without warning, punches Tobias with great force, sending him across the other side of the hallway. The crowd didn't know what they saw. So they just cheered. Gumball was surprised; he turn to Tobias' shocking gang. Gumball said with his fists up "Who's next?"

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Everyone looked to see Principal Brown standing on the hallway. His hands were on his hips and blooming with anger.

Soon the gang ran away from him, but not before Jamie smiled evilly "You're dead, Watterson!"

Gumball, not wanting to see what will happened next, break away from the crowd and ran away.

Darwin called "Gumball? Gumball, wait! Where you going?"

* * *

Gumball ran away from the school and keep running as far as he can. He came across an alley and stopped. He breaths as he can't stop thinking about what just happened at the school. He didn't know weather he was proud for the way he fought Tobias or being embarrass by the surprise look at the crowd. He think about this until a low voice was spoken.

"All right, kid. Hand over what you got."

Gumball was now facing a mugger with a knife. The mugger said "Don't make asked you twice, kid."

The knife was pointing to where Gumball was first stabbed. The thought of that made Gumball's ambition grow more since this was the scar that made him Warrior-Cat in the first place. He couldn't change with him around. So, without warning, Gumball swing his backpack on him, dropping his knife. Gumball did a punch, another punch and did a leg kick on him. The criminal got his feet back up and picks up the knife. He charges at him; Gumball grab it and brake his hand with one turn. The criminal cried out for his broken hand. He was still standing. Gumball looked and saw something he found. A circular mirror was in the trashcan. Gumball picks it up and throw it at him with a mighty throw, hitting him across the chin and on the ground. Gumball then picks up his backpack and walked away, but stopped. He looked at the object he had used to save himself. He picks it up and inspects it. He remember the words that Colonel War had said to him.

"_And you need to have a more stronger weapons other than a trash can lid and a baseball bat."_

Gumball looked at it until a voice called out.

"Hey!"

Gumball saw a policeman was walking alone when he happened to see him and the knock out mugger. The officer asked "Hey, kid, you all right?"

Gumball lied "Uh, yeah. Just picking up my thing."

He grabbed his backpack and his object and walked away, right before the officer said "Hey, what happened to this guy?"

Gumball answered "Oh, he was like that when I got here. You know. Drinking up and going to sleep drunk." He then runs away from the officer. Gumball stopped and looked at the object. It was kinda new with a hint of old on it. Gumball thought that this shield will be a good use to him. Kinda like Captain America's shield. He remembered reading about it and recalled of how he uses it to fight off his enemies. With this, he could be just like Captain America. But he wants to modify it.

He wants to turn it into a weapon other than throwing and blocking attacks with it. Then he thought an idea. Gumball goes to the public library and check out a book called "Inventions for Dummies." Since he didn't know a thing about inventions and not being super smart like his sister, maybe with this book, it could help him with his idea. He went home. He saw that the car was still not parked.

_Just as I thought. _Gumball thought. _Mom's not home yet._

* * *

He went inside and discover that nobody was home, except for dad. He was sleeping like always. He goes to the garage, flick the light on, and grab the tool box. He place the box, the book, and the object on the table. He flips the pages to see what he can find. Then he found it. The pages on that book was exactly he needed to make his idea comes to life. Now he didn't tools they were and what they were use for.

Gumball thought _Why didn't I listen to Miss Simian's boring lectures on these tools?_

So he did the best he could. With the tools he's using and the book on his side, Gumball worked on the object. He spent countless hours on making that. He didn't once burn down the house or the garage, or anything. The concentration and focus was making him sweat from his head. The details on it were almost finish. With one last touch, Gumball had finally made his weapon. He had turn the circular mirror into a solar shield weapon. He wipe the mirror to add that shine on it. He looked at it. He was pretty good on himself, but mostly the work he had done.

Gumball replied "Now to test this baby out."

Gumball goes outside in the backyard. He had made test dummies out of trash. Most of them were thugs and crooks. Some of them looked like Tobias and his gang. Gumball faces the test dummies, and, with a mighty throw, he took one out. The shield came back to him like a boomerang. He throw it again and took down two. Gumball leaps onto Tobias' gang and hit them with his weapon. Now it was Tobias turn. Gumball had a surprise for him. He turn on flip on the back of the shield. The reflection was glowing bright like the sun. Gumball then released an amount of sun energy from it and destroyed the Tobias dummy. It was completely oblivion; there was nothing but the remains of dirt. Gumball said in amazed "Whoa, that was awesome." He heard the car coming up from the driveway. Gumball went back to the house, got up from his room, and changes to his pajamas. He hides the costume underneath his bed. Gumball clicked a small button on the back of the shield, turning it into not a shield anymore. It was kinda like a pen, but it had no tip. The detail of it was gold. He placed it on his backpack. Gumball went to bed and sleep right before Nicole comes to the door.

Nicole said "Gumball, we need to have a talk-"

Before finishing his sentence, she saw that Gumball was already asleep. She sighed at the sight of that. She closes the door right before she cooed "Good night, my little Gummypuss."

What Nicole doesn't know what that Gumball was pretending to sleep. After that long day of fighting and spending time on the weapon, he was now asleep. Until he heard his mom's voice downstairs yelling "Richard, why is the backyard a mess?!"

* * *

**So what you guys think, huh? A solar shield weapon. I got the idea of reading "Before Watchmen" and "Captain American". Now Gumball has a new weapon. I going to write the next chapter and posted it for you guys to see. See you soon!**


	10. First Mission

******This is the part where the team is going on their first mission. You guys are going to love it! it gets awesome! Read it and posted some comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Mission**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Things were going great for me. I became a hero to the eyes of Elmore. I meet the heroes who inspire me. I meet a team of heroes. I got train and become stronger, and lastly, I now have a solar solid weapon. I used it on many criminals for a couple of weeks, and they ended up in the hospital with broken teeth and first degree burn. At least I didn't kill them._

_Why was I stuck in high school? I should be out there on the streets and breaking people's faces, not listening to the wicked witch's grandma talking about something that was so long ago._

_Man, am I tired. All those nights patrolling the streets and stopping crime. I swear I feel like the police. Now I know how they feel._

_Just looking at that motormouth going on and on about who knows what just making me go to sleep._

* * *

**Gumball's Dream.**

Gumball was asleep when he heard a cried that woke him up.

"HELP!"

Gumball looked around and found himself in an alley. It was quiet in here. The sky was dark and gloomy. It looks like it's about to rain. A mighty wind from the heavens blow into the alley, sending liters everywhere. He wonders where that scream come from. Then he heard it again.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

Gumball recognizes that scream from anywhere. It was a woman screaming, but it wasn't just any woman. It was Penny. Gumball ran forward to get her. He yelled "Penny! Penny, where are you?!"

Gumball kept running as he could. Then he stopped and saw Penny being tied to a pole. She was gagged and tied all around her. Gumball goes to her and remove the cloth from her mouth. He said "Penny, it's okay. I'am here."

Penny was glad to see Gumball. "Oh, Gumball. Thank goodness you're here!"

Gumball demanded "Who did this to you?"

Penny was about to said something when she gasped "Behind you!"

Gumball turns around and sees what he thought he never had seen. Out of the darkness, a figure was facing him. It's eyes were glowing red and had that cackling laugh. It echo around the room. Gumball heard the laugh and declared "I know that laugh from anywhere."

The figure said "So you come at last to face me, Watterson!"

The figure steps out of the darkness, revealing Miss Simian. Only in this dream, Miss Simian is something much worst. She is known as The Hollering Baboon. She was wearing a grey armor, a grey mask that covers the top part of her face and holding a staff. Wearing that suit make Gumball think she looks like an aging Grim Reaper. "Looks like you fell right into my trap!" She said with a laugh. Soon more figures stepped out of the darkness. An army of robotic monkeys were right beside their master and faces Gumball. He wasn't afraid of her or her evil army. Then it begins to rain.

The Howling Baboon barked "Looks like you're surrounded by my army! You got no guts, Watterson!"

Gumball then smiled "Actually, you're wrong about one thing, Baboon."

"Oh, and what's that suppose to me?"

"My name isn't Watterson..." Gumball rises one arm and lighting then strikes him, turning him into Warrior-Cat. "It's Warrior-Cat!" The mad baboon was shocked by this surprise, so did her army. Penny was surprised by that. Gumball said "So who like to get their monkey asses kick back to the before time?"

The Howling Baboon ordered her army "Monkey Army, Charge!"

The robotic monkeys then charges at Warrior-Cat as soon as they heard their master's order. Warrior-Cat was standing there. They were coming closer...and closer...and closer...then...

Warrior-Cat quickly actives his solar shield and, with a click of the button, sends an amount of solar energy from it and blasted half of the army. Warrior-Cat jumped to the army and fight them under the rain. The monkey robots jumped on to him, but Warrior-Cat swing his weapon, breaking them in peaces. Warrior-Cat did a leg kick on some, a karate chop a few, and the rest with his mighty strength. The monkey robots were defeated. Pieces of them were lying on the ground, most of them were blow away by a wind. The Howling Baboon saw her evil army destroyed. Warrior-Cat looked at her opponent. She needs to think of something to defeat him. She quickly thought of one and she ended up _running away_ from him. Warrior-Cat saw her leave. He wasn't going to let her get away. So with his shield in his hand, Warrior-Cat release it with a mighty throw. The shield spins fast as her. The Howling Baboon was almost to freedom when...

THUK!

...The shield hit her at the back of her head, sending her on the ground and knocking her out. The shield went back to its master and Warrior-Cat quickly grab it. He went to Penny and untied her. Penny was stunned to see that the boy he knew and loved was Warrior-Cat.

Warrior-Cat asked "Are you all right, Penny?"

Penny was without words. She couldn't think of anything, except for this. "Does Warrior-Cat ever kissed a girl?"

Warrior-Cat said with a smile "Well, lets just see."

Both of them leans in for a kiss underneath the rain. Their lips almost touch when suddenly a huge thunder came in and struck them both.

**Gumball's Dream Ended.**

* * *

Gumball screamed as soon as he dream was over. The whole class were spooked by that reaction. Gumball sweats and find himself being face by Miss Simian's ugly face. Her hairy hands were places on a book by his desk is like she use it to woke Gumball up, creating the thunder from his dreams. Gumball glupped at that. Miss Simian asked "Having trouble sleeping, Watterson?"

Gumball answered "No, Ma'am. Not at all."

"Then pay attention then." She said as she was grinning her teeth and went back to her lecture. Gumball's heart was pounding by that like he just stared into the eyes of Death.

School was finally over. The Watterson's kids went back on the bus and headed home. Their mom was still not home. When they came in, they were greeted by their dad.

Richard asked while watching t.v "Hi kids, how was school?"

Anais commented "Great!"

Darwin smiled "Good."

Gumball said, in a not cheerful mood "I had better."

Richard said "Well, come into the kitchen. I make you guys dinner."

The kids followed their father into the kitchen. Gumball asked "What we're having?"

Richard answered "Spaghetti and meatballs."

The kids stomach growl in hungry by the sound of that. Richard held three bowls and serve them all with Spaghetti. The kids got their bowl and ate their meal. Richard joined in with them. Gumball was feeling sleepy that he barely didn't touch his food. Richard saw his son and asked "You okay, buddy?"

Gumball answered "Yeah, I'am okay."

Darwin, without thinking, revealed "Gumball fell asleep in class."

Richard and Anais said in union "Again?" Richard questioned "Why are you still sleepy, son? Are you having trouble sleeping because of my loud snoring?"

Gumball shakes his head. "No."

Anais asked "Then what is it? Dreams?"

Gumball thought and said "Yeah, it was dreams."

Anais asked again "Good dreams or bad dreams?"

"Why would you asked that?"

Anais answered "I'am just trying to help out here."

Gumball answered her question "Good dreams, all right?"

"Oh."

Richard asked "Are you still having you wet dreams, Gumball? Cause you know, I can tell you of how I-"

"No!" Shouted the siblings, not wanting to hear anymore of their dad perverted stories.

Darwin pleaded "For the love of god, don't!"

Richard said "Okay."

They resume back to eating their pasta. Richard stopped and said "You know, Gumball, Mr. Robinson came by and said he saw you last night coming in of the house in the middle of the night."

Gumball lied "Dad, Mr. Robinson must be seeing things. He must have saw someone who looks like me coming in of the house. Possibly mom."

Anais said "But mom was home last night."

"Like I said, someone else."

Richard asked for a few moments "Gumball, are you doing drugs?"

Gumball answered "No, dad."

"Hey look, I not judging you or anything. You're a big boy and you're getting into these urges that you teenagers have. Plus, I don't want to see you getting hurt. You're my son and I love you."

Gumball blushed a bit "I love you too, dad."

"I just don't want you getting into situation like you normally do."

"Dad, trust me. There's no way I'm not doing that stuff anymore."

* * *

**Five minutes later.**

"ELMORE'S WARRIORS!" yelled Gumball in his Warrior-Cat suit as he was at the top of a building. He wasn't alone. Behind him was Iris Madison, dressed in her Night-Ninja suit.

She said "Well, I'am glad you got that out of your system." Soon her phone vibrates and took it out.

Warrior-Cat questioned "Who text you?"

Night-Ninja check her message and answered "It's the Colonel. He said he's almost here. So we just wait for him to arrived."

Warrior-Cat sat right next to her and said "Man, how bad ass is Colonel War?"

Night-Ninja commented "He's the best."

"Hey, I be meaning to ask. How you guys know so well about him anyway?"

"Well, when we first meet him, he told us about his life was before he form the team."

"And?"

"Back then he and his brother used to be a skill train assassins by a local mob he used to work. They assassinated people by their orders."

Warrior-Cat was stunned by that surprise. At first, he didn't anything about the Colonel, except for the info that Iris had said just now. He said "Whoa. How you go from being a former skill train assassin to a superhero?"

Night-Ninja continued "He got arrested for the murders and when he got out, he became a Born-Again Christian."

Warrior-Cat's mind was blank, not knowing what she meant by that. "Meaning..."

Night-Ninja translated "He reformed to Christ."

Warrior-Cat know what that mean and said "Oh. Wow, that's amazing Say, what happened to his brother?"

"He disappeared after the Colonel got arrest. He talks about him all the time."

"Oh."

Night-Ninja notice the shield from Warrior-Cat's left arm and his suit. His suit was a lot bigger that she saw him. She asked "What's that?"

Warrior-Cat answered "This, my friend, is a solar shield."

"What does it do?"

Warrior-Cat explained "Well, it's just like how Captain America fights with his shield, except mine here shoots solar flare out of it."

"Awesome. Where did you get it?"

Warrior-Cat answered "Oh, I didn't get it. I build it."

"No way."

"Yeah way. I build it after I found it in alley right before some mugger tried to mugged me and I had to used my new moves on him and with my new shield."

"I also notice that you have gotten strong than I saw you before when you meet us."

"Well, I got trained by the twins about a month ago." Said Warrior-Cat. "After that, I stop using my weapons and started beaten them in the old fashion way. But I was still getting my ass kick, so I build this thing, I can fight criminals easily, plus it make me look awesome."

Night-Ninja rolled her eyes as she laugh. Warrior-Cat questioned "So what's our mission? You didn't a chance to explain it to me."

Night-Ninja was about to say something, when she saw a white van coming in front the alley in the backside. She smiled "Looks like we're about to find out."

The back doors of the van opened wide, revealing Colonel War and his pet white owl, Archie, on his shoulder. Both Warrior-Cat and Night-Ninja dropped down from the building using a ladder. Warrior-Cat only saw Fly-Boy and Gamble, not the whole team.

Colonel War said while looking at Warrior-Cat and Night Ninja "You guys came. Now we're ready."

Warrior-Cat asked "Where's the rest of the team?"

Gamble explained "Dr. X-Ray got held up at work. The J Team are taking care of a drug cartel in uptown. I wish we have them"

The Colonel said "That's okay. We only need five. That's all we need."

Night-Ninja asked "How did you say this guy makes money again, sir? A sweatshop?"

The Colonel pointed out as he and his team were walking. "An _illegal _sweatshop. And it's not adults who are the employers. It's orphans. The owner of the sweatshop, Mr. John Milton, sends his guards to an orphanage, where they post as parents so they could get a child and sent them back here for underage labor"

Warrior-Cat asked "How you know this guy will be here?"

The Colonel explained "Because tonight he and his twenty buddies host a poker night every Tuesday night. That's when we strike." They stopped at the entrance of a steal door.

Night-Ninja asked "So how do we it, Colonel? You got any plans?"

The Colonel stated "Just one. We knock on the door and asked them."

The team dropped in with a "What?" look on their faces.

He continued "Don't worry, gang. I know these punks type. Me and my brother face them back." Colonel War knock on the door three times. "Jehovah's Witness!"

Inside the sweatshop, they were about twenty people in a room. All of them were wearing black suits. Half of them were playing poker and the rest of them were watching t.v. The man who was on the poker table was John Milton. He was at least in his thirties. He was a rat, with one green eye. His other green eye had a scar on the left. His fingernails were long and gross. It's like he haven't been clip them off. They were drinking and smoking while they were playing when they heard the knock.

John questioned "What the hell was that?"

One guard goes to him and answered "Some bear in a military uniform. Saying he's a Jehovah's Witness."

John groaned "Great. Just what we need. Another religious freak." He ordered his guard "Tell him to get lost, if not, sent his ass to heaven!" The rest of them laughed with their boss.

Outside, while they were waiting for someone to open the door, Warrior-Cat zoned "I'am sorry. I zoned out for a minute. Are you saying we're going up against twenty gangsters?"

The Colonel still standing at the metal door said without looking at him "Perhaps I miscounted by three."

Warrior-Cat mouth Night-Ninja "Twenty three?"

The metal door opened up, revealing a large rat in a black suit, who was three inches than the Colonel. "And by three, I meant three and a half." Corrected Colonel War.

The huge rat demanded "What the hell do you want?"

The Colonel polity stated "Good evening, young man. I'am a Jehovah's Witness and I heard to talk about the truth about our lord and savior, but first I like to speak to your boss, Mr. Milton."

The huge guard leans in on him and warned "Get the fuck out of here, before I break your neck. Same goes to your fucking team!"

The Colonel rises his glove hand and apologized "I'am sorry."

Warrior-Cat whispered to Night-Ninja "We're so screw!"

The Colonel said "I just don't get people these days of why they have to use such language." Archie flies out of his shoulder; he then punch the rat's throat, grab his neck, punch him in the stomach a couple of times and a final blow in the head with his knee, knocking him out. The team were in complete of what just happen.

Warrior-Cat gasped in a low voice "Oh, my God!"

Colonel War pointed him with his finger and warned "Warrior-Cat, what did I say about taking the Lord's name in vain?"

Warrior-Cat apologized "Sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War looked at his pet owl, who was on the ground. "Archie, be ready." He looked at his team. "All right team you know what to do. Oh, and no rush. You all tried to have fun. I like to have fun. We all do, otherwise what's the point of not having fun?"

Elmore's Warriors goes inside. The owner and his guards saw who was coming. The Colonel said "Nice place. Such a shame we weren't invited." He then punches the table with a mighty fist, interrupting their game of poker. The guards battled with them. Night-Ninja took out her staff and took down three at once. Warrior-Cat swing his shield on two and and punches one. He then throws it at another and catch it.

The Colonel commented "Nice one, kid!"

The Colonel battles with four gangsters. He punches one, kick him with his knee and took down two with both of his fist.

Gamble throw cards at five gangsters in a flash. Fly-Boy took out two stun batons and stunned three. Warrior-Cat saw one headed onto Night-Ninja. He yelled "Night-Ninja, look out!" Night-Ninja saw this and stab him in the eye. Warrior-Cat swing the last one on the face. John was about to get away from them, but The Colonel tackle him down. Night-Ninja put her staff in his mouth, while he was on the ground.

The Colonel said "You know, it's very rude to talk with your mouth open."

He grabs him and put him in a chair while Fly-Boy tied his arms. John demanded "Who the hell are you guys?"

Colonel War answered "We're superheroes."

John spatted "No, you're the fucking dead heroes!"

"Enough games, Mr. Milton. Where're the kids?"

"I ain't telling you shit!"

"And here comes with the cussing. I think it's time for you to have some manners." Colonel War put the owner facing the door while being tied up to a chair. The Colonel took out a bag of birds seeds from his military jacket, open it with his sharp teeth, and pour in all over Mr. Milton's black pants.

John demanded "Wait. What are you doing? Is this bird seeds?"

The Colonel yelled at the open door "Archie, come and get it!"

Then Archie came in and started eating bird seed from the owner's pants. As he does, he started pecking Mr. Milton's balls. The team laughed at that. Mr. Milton pleaded "Please! God! Make him stop!"

The Colonel said "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the size of that beak? And the way he's eating is like he hasn't fed since this morning. I'll make him stop if you tell me where the kids are."

Mr. Milton asked as he struggled to breath "What makes you think I'll talk?"

"Oh, yeah?" Said Colonel War, who then took out a small pistol and pointed on the rat's head. "Wanna repeat that again or should I let Archie here eat your brains?" Mr. Milton was started to freak out, so did the team. Was he taking things a bit too far? Is he really going to let him blow his brains out?

Mr. Milton finally caved in. "All right. They're in the basement. Downstairs."

The Colonel faces Warrior-Cat and Night-Ninja "Warrior-Cat, Night-Ninja, you heard what he said. Go." Both of them then went down to the basement.

Mr. Milton groaned loudly as Archie kept pecking his balls. He yelled "Oh, you guys are so dead!" The owl's beak went deeper in Mr. Milton's balls, making him shout loudly. "Ow! My fucking balls!"

The Colonel chuckled "Yeah, I know there's a bird pecking your balls!"

"Look, it's money you want, right? I got about 100 grand over there. Take it! It's yours!"

"You think you can buy us, son?" Stated Colonel War. "We're not here for the money. We're here to send a message to all you crooks out there that this city still has a chance to survive. We're taking back our city."

After that, Night-Ninja was leading a group of orphans out of the sweatshop. She explained "There's a cab outside waiting to take you back to the orphanage. The driver will explain everything to them and they'll contact the police to arrest them." Outside of the shop, a cab stood there waiting for the kids. The kids went inside.

The driver said to Night-Ninja "Lady, it's long ride to the orphanage. There's still a fee."

Night-Ninja turns around and saw Warrior-Cat holding a large bag, stack with cash. "Warrior-Cat, how much did they have in there?"

Warrior-Cat answered "About 100 grand."

He gives it to her, who gives it to the driver. "This should cover everything." She said with a smile. The driver was amazed by this. He thanked "Thank you, miss." The driver starts the bus and drives away. The kids waved goodbye to their heroes. After that mission, they went back to the white van and drive away as they cheered.

Warrior-Cat cheered "That was awesome!"

Night-Ninja hooted "So awesome!"

The Colonel commented "I'am proud of you all. Including you, Warrior-Cat." Warrior-Cat looked at his leader. "You were great with those moves."

Warrior-Cat said "I could have done it without the twins."

"They're glad to have someone like you, and I love that little weapon of yours." He was talking about Warrior-Cat's shield.

"Oh, thank you. I build it myself."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Well, son, you have a real gift right there. How would you like to build new weapons for us, and maybe we can give Dr. X-Ray a _real_ X-Ray gun. I'm sick of him using that cheap thing of his."

Warrior-Cat chuckled "It'll be an honor, sir, but I got one question."

Colonel War said "Shoot."

"Were you really going to kill him? We were freak out that you were going to kill that guy."

The team soon then becomes interested of that. The Colonel smiled "I'll let you in on a little secret, everybody." He grab his pistol and took out the clip from the bottom of the gun. He then show it to everyone, only to find out that there was not even a bullet there. "Empty." He said. "Don't tell the bad guys about it."

Warrior-Cat said in amazed "Whoa."

Fly-Boy, who was driving, said "Pardon my language, Colonel, but you had some serious balls back there."

Colonel War jokingly said "Well, remind me to send my regards to Mr. Milton." The whole team in the van started laughing.

Warrior-Cat recalled "He was like "Oh, my balls!" They shared their laugh as they drive away. This was the greatest night that they had experience, but mostly for Gumball. However, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**What you guys think, huh? It was awesome and funny at the same time. Now Gumball was chosen to build new weapons for the team. How is he going to do it? Find out on the next chapter!**


	11. Good Deeds And Heroic Acts

******Last chapter, we left off where Elmore's Warriors had gone through their first mission. I think you're going to love this one. Wait till you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Good Deeds And Heroic Acts.**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_After that incredible night when we took down bust heads with a business owner and his goons for using underage kids as laborers for his shop, we were just like a real life team like in the comics. Instead of us facing supervillains or an army of the undead, we were doing what the cops should have done. Busting heads with crimes and sending them back in their cell hole._

_By now everyone was talking about us in the papers, the , and on the radio. Everyone in Elmore were caught in the new superhero team._

The newswoman said "_Good morning, Elmore. Our top story today is about using orphans to work at business shops. Last night, the police had arrested thirty-four year old John Milton, owner of Milton's sweatshop, after finding out that the owner had been sending his guards posing as parents to adopt a child from the local orphanage and bring them back here to work in Mr. Milton's sweatshop. This information was used by the driver of the cab and some of the kids. Here are some who had a saying."_

The camera shows the driver of the cab, who stated "_So I was asked by these costumes heroes to take the orphans back to the orphanage and give me instructions of telling the owners of what went on in there. One of them was dressed up like a ninja and had a girl voice in there. I'am pretty sure it was female. She even give me a bag of 100 grand for the fee."_

The camera then pans over to a group of kids who had wittiness the whole thing. Some of them had been given a statement."_We were trapped in there for a long time. The owner was mean and crude to us. He won't let us go outside, take a break, barely feed us and we sleep on hard ground."_

"_Then we heard a noise upstairs. It was probably the people from the orphanage or maybe the police trying to fight their way to get us."_

"_But it wasn't the police or the people from the orphanage; it was two people dressed up in costume. They came in and free us."_

"_One of them was Warrior-Cat. As we left, I saw a whole group of people on the ground and the owner tied up to a chair by these other people in costume. I even saw an owl that is big as me pecking on the owner's pants."_

The news woman faces the camera and said "_So first, there was Warrior-Cat, alone. Now he is joined by other peoples who dresses up like it was Halloween everyday. Who are these people? Where did they come from? Are they here to help us in our darkest hour? That's what we like to know._"

The Watterson were at the table when they heard the news. They were impressed by that. Anais said "I think it's great that there's someone out there who are really making a change."

Darwin asked "Man, I wonder who are they are. I heard Warrior-Cat is in the team."

Gumball was too bust eating his breakfast. He pretends to not know what he meant. "I guess we'll never know."

"Elmore's Warriors."

Darwin looked up from his mother and said "What?"

Nicole was holding up the newspaper and repeated "That's the name of the team. Elmore's Warriors."

She showed everyone the newspaper. There it was the news about the scandal of Milton's Sweatshop. As they looked, they found the name of the team as said by one of the kids from the shop.

Richard smiled "Man, I can't believe that there's a team of superheros protecting this city from evil."

Anais pointed "No offense, dad, but they're not actually superheros; they're just people who dress up _like _superheros and do what the police's job."

Richard spoke slowly with an eyebrow rises "So...they're not superheros?"

"They are. They're not like _others _superheros who have special powers. You know super strength, invisibility, heat vision."

Gumball muttered in a low voice "The power to be super smart."

Anais looked at Gumball and said "What was that, Gumball?"

Gumball lied "Oh, nothing. I was, uh, speaking nonsense. You know me."

Darwin stated "Well, if the police _were_ doing their job, we wouldn't have criminals and killers back on the streets. And imagine that this city will be a lot safer if we had superheros to protect us." The family agreed more by him as they were back eating their breakfast. Gumball thought by Darwin's statement _Yeah, I wonder. _

_And then it happened._

* * *

_With the team on this city side, it will never be touch by evil's might. Everyday I will join them for an important job. I did what any superhero will do. I go to the bathroom and changes as Warrior-Cat, kinda like Superman._

_My adventures with the team wasn't like the ones I had. The kind that didn't involved battling a T-Rex, stopping a giant from destroying town or running away from a mad ape. We went all kinds of missions and all of them were successful._

_We stop local crime bosses, expose corrupt people, stopping illegal operations, all that kind. The Colonel had a good sense of where a crime is and we came in to stop it. It didn't take a supercomputer or an extra terrestrial to know where a crime is, not as long we had a former assassin on our trail._

_The crimes we stopped were old regular like busting a local gambling bit, a drug cartel, street gangs, a meth lab,ect. Sometimes when we're not on any missions, we do something good to the community like volunteering at the homeless shelter, building houses for the sick and less fortunate, and giving money to charity._

_We kept training with Colonel War and stopping crime actively. With me as the team's inventor, I was able to build some technologies for our hideout. I dig up some ideas about our lair and we build a radar to scan any signs of dangers. During my free time, I come up with ideas for the team since I invented my weapon. I read books about inventions and ideas. I kept a notebook of ideas and added details of everything._

_I build all kinds of weapons for the team at home where my mom or my siblings weren't there or at the hideout where it's safe. I was able to built Dr. X-Ray a real X-Ray Gun. I swear I laugh my fucking ass off when he uses it, of which he exclaimed "Man, this shit is awesome! Thanks man!" _

_I made night vision goggles, a solar power grappling hook, smoke bombs, arm blades, all sort of that. I was like a young Bruce Wayne constructing weapons before I'm off for a battle. Guess all that help from Anais over the years and explaining on and on about science finally pays off._

_I made up some excuses of getting out of dinner or chores or anything mom wanted us to do to hang out with the gang._

The Colonel yelled to his team as they were training with him "Punch!"

The team yelled as they did a punch "Yah!"

"Kick!"

The team yelled again as they did a kick "Yah!"

"Punch!"

"Yah!"

"Kick!"

"Yah!"

_Soon Elmore's Warriors were now the eyes and ears of the city. We patrolled the streets so that everyone can see us. They look at us and cheer. They took pictures, give out cheerful comments, and sometimes give out their phone numbers. When every criminals see us as they were about to do something that we'll stop, they just ran back of where they come from, back in the darkness._

_A month later, we were the protectors of this city. We save this city from corruption and murder. We were like the Avengers, except we didn't have any powers. But we didn't care. You don't need powers to be a hero; all you need is that you believe in a cause and you can totally kick ass._

* * *

Elmore's Warriors were standing outside of a supermarket after preventing a group of robbers of holding hostages and killing the manager. They were send to the back of an armed car, with bruises and broken bones. A crowd was form around them as they cheer and chant their names. The reporters came by to give the word out of the team. The news woman and her cameraman enter the crowd to see the heroes. She turn to the cameraman and addressed "They may wear costumes, but it isn't Halloween yet. I'm here live on the famous group of superheroes Elmore's Warriors, who had stop a group of robbers." She place her microphone on Colonel War and asked "You're the leader of the incredible group of superheroes. Tell me, why did you take your role as stopping crime?"

Colonel War answered "I figure that this city was dying on everything what we're against. Rape. Murder. Corruption. All that. We're rise up from the surface of this infected city and we were able to cure it from spreading the diseases all around it."

She put the microphone back to her and said to the camera "Such powerful words from a hero."

"Hero my ass! They're public menaces!"

Everyone stopped and turn around to see who said that. Teresa and a couple of people were outside of the crowd. They were holding picket fences that said "We don't need heroes!", "Masks should be outlaw!", and "Leave it to the real heroes!" Teresa had a megaphone in her hands and shouted "People of Elmore, do not trust them! They're outlaws that needs to be punish for their crimes!"

Warrior-Cat thought _Tobias' mom? What's she doing here?_

One police officer ordered to the angry protesters "Mrs. Wilson, I'm going to ask you to leave."

One protester shouted "We have every right to be here!"

Another one screamed "We are boycotting this whole mask ordeal they had set upon this city!"

Colonel War break away from the crowd and said to the protesters "People, I know you angry about this, but we're doing what the cops are doing. Helping this city."

"We seen what you and your teammates had done! We are here to say that what you're doing is an abomination!"

"There's no room for punks like you in our city!"

Warrior-Cat replied as he break away from the crowd "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We have every right to wear mask and fight crime! What's wrong with that?!"

Teresa shouted and pointed at him at the same time "What's wrong with you?! You wearing a wet suit and a mask like a pervert!" She looked at the crowd while shouting "Are this the kind of people you want our children to become?! Faggots and perverts in masks while fighting crimes?!"

Warrior-Cat then grab the microphone and said while the camera is rolling "Look, this city was dying of becoming something that will reduce to murder and corruption. In the days, we didn't have enough cops that could take care of every mugger, criminals and rapists out of the streets. We wear these mask to protect ourselves from society and put them to wear they belong in jail. Is that so wrong of doing that? Is that so wrong of protecting this city? Is that so wrong of stepping up for what we believe? And if people can't accept that, then you tried of being a hero and see what were dealing with."

* * *

In the Wilson's house, at Tobias' bedroom, Tobias was seeing the news on Elmore's Warriors, and he was caught in the middle of Warrior-Cat's speech.

_"...you tried being a hero and see what were dealing with." _Stated Warrior-Cat.

Tobias said to himself "Yeah, I will. I will try."

Around his room were newspaper clippings of Elmore's Warriors, magazine cut out of their faces, drawings of them, but the ones that he had the most was Warrior-Cat. The walls from his room were fill by them.

* * *

**Awesome, right? Elmore's Warriors are now the eyes and ears of Elmore. Also, Tobias has an idea. That can be good and what about his pictures of them around their rooms? Talk about obsessed. Find out what happened on the next chapter.**


	12. Rainbow Mist

**Hey guys, I know that you all love the new remake of the story, and I think you're going to love this chapter. Remember in Kick-Ass when Red Mist comes out and join with Kick-Ass? In this chapter, it's kinda the same, but it's in my own version, a more cooler and awesome version.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rainbow Mist**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_You know what's the best thing that happen to me since I became a hero and join Elmore's Warriors? Is that there's someone out there who believe in a cause, and follow our footsteps, except when this guy happens to be an egomaniac asshole._

At downtown Elmore, in nightfall, the police had rounded up a bunch of criminals and putting them in the car. One police officer looked up and give him a thumbs up. On top of a building, there's stood a figure watching the scene. He's was about sixteen years old, and, just like Warrior-Cat and Elmore's Warriors, he was superhero. His outfit follows five colors; the gloves were red, his boots were blue, his suit was orange, his mask that he is wearing around the half part of his face was green, and his long cape was purple. He even gots a utility belt with the word "RM" on it. He give a thumbs up back to the cop.

_This guy call himself Rainbow Mist. He appear a few days ago, and suddenly all the cops love him and the media talks about him like he's fucking Nightwing. He had just taken down about 1/3th of crime activity. I don't know how he did it, but he's great of finding them and shutting them down. Also, he said that he's the one that created Elmore's Warriors. That fucker didn't exist for a few days ago, and now everyone thinks he created the team!_

_At school, things were a little different. Okay, a lot different. This guy is now on everybody's number one list. They have photos of him, newspapers clippings, and not to mention a freakin T-Shirt that said "I Love Rainbow Mist." It's true, I seen them all wearing in the halls. And you wanna know the worst thing? They selling it at school!_

Everyone at school were lining up to get a shirt from the guy who was selling the Rainbow Mist T-Shirts. There were lots of shirts in a table, and many boxes right behind them. It costs about ten bucks for a shirt. The rest of them were soda, chips, snack bars, and candies. It cost about three fifty. Gumball was in front of the line with a ten dollar bill in his hand.

The guy said "I see you want a Rainbow Mist T-Shirt. They're selling fast. That'll be ten dollars."

Gumball annoyingly replied as he holds the money "Look, I don't want a T-Shirt. I just want some Doritos and a Sprite."

_I didn't want to deal with being in with The Rainbow Mist fan club. What that this guy have that we don't got? We got the looks, we got the talent, hell, we even got a lair with a former assassin. All this guy have is a suit with a cape. A cape for god's sake!_

* * *

Gumball was walking to the class, where he spotted Darwin and his girlfriend Rachel. He walk to them, but stop when he saw them wearing an "I Love Rainbow Mist" T-Shirt.

Gumball thought _Great, first everyone, and now my friends is wearing one._

Gumball kept walking to them and addresses "Hey guys."

Darwin and Rachel both replied in union "Hey Gumball."

Gumball said as he look at the shirt "I see you guys are wearing those T-Shirts."

Darwin smiled "Yeah, I'm telling you man, that dude is awesome!"

Rachel asked "How come you're not wearing one, Gumball?"

Gumball asked "How can you guys like this guy? He's not part of Elmore's Warriors."

Darwin corrected "He's not part of Elmore's Warriors _yet."_

Rachel said "I wish this guy was in Elmore's Warriors."

Gumball rolled his eyes as he said "Oh, come on! what does this guy have that I-I mean, Warrior-Cat and Elmore's Warriors doesn't have?"

Before one of the couple said anything, a voice answered Gumball's question. "He's got style."

The three friends turn around and saw Penny, her cheerleader friends, and Leslie were standing right behind them. All of them, of course, were wearing the T-Shirt, including Penny.

Gumball asked "What about Warrior-Cat? He's got style."

Masami laughed "Oh, please! Do you seen his outfit? He looks like he's going for a swim!"

"But-But he's got his shield with him. Plus it fires solar flares, so I heard."

"You don't know a real superhero, Watterson. He's got the better looks, a great personality, and not to mention a cape."

Darwin commented "Capes are awesome."

Gumball asked "You guys like this dude because he has a fucking cape?"

Masami added "That and he's better than Warrior-Cat."

Gumball said "Well, Penny thinks Warrior-Cat is awesome, right Penny?"

Penny replied "Well, I actually thought that Warrior-Cat can be bad ass when he's around busting people's head with a bat and shield, but then I saw Rainbow Mist and that changes everything. I mean, he's okay, but-"

Gumball repeated Penny's words "But? But what?"

"But Rainbow Mist," Finished Penny. "He's got an amazing body."

Gumball stopped _I don't fucking believe this. The girl of my dreams is gawking over this bastard?! _Gumball shouted "Oh, come on! The dude is an asshole! Have you seen of what the news said about him? They said that he's the one that created Elmore's Warriors! The dude wasn't even there before we- I mean, they arrive!"

Masami asked snotty "Jeez, what's your deal, Watterson? It sounds like you hate him already."

Gumball went to his train of thoughts. _You have no idea._

Teri replied "If I know Gumball, I said he'll probably want to give Rainbow Mist a good left hook on him in the face, the same way he did with Tobias."

Masami remarked "Oh, please. That was a lucky shot. Gumball wouldn't last a second with Rainbow Mist. He'll get his ass kick like always."

Gumball glared at her "I can try."

"Yeah," Sarcastically replied Masami "if you were Warrior-Cat!"

Masami and her friends laugh crudely at the young teen blue cat, except for Penny, who smile warmly at Gumball. Gumball take the smile back with a smile.

* * *

_Laugh all you want, Masami, but when it comes with me putting on the mask or joining the rest of the team, I'm the real hero around here._

_I went to my hero profile and saw that most of my friends who view me is started to decrease every minute. I'm down to about five thousand friends and counting. I already know who's been the one stealing my friends._

_And just like that, my answer became totally sense. I view that motherfucker superhero profile of his and-_

Gumball said in wide eyed as he was on his laptop "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

_This asshole got about 30,000,000 friends and followers! He didn't even exist for about a few days, and people are actually admire that prick? That suck ass! First I went from zero to hero, now I'm back from being a hero to a total zero. I wrote the team messages about Rainbow Mist profile, and so far I haven't report anything back from either of them. But then this happen._

Gumball muttered to himself "What the hell?"

_So I got a message from the almighty hero himself and, get this, he wants me to meet him in an alley. This wasn't happening; the guy, who has been stealing our fame, wants me to meet him. This is insane, then again, this is coming from a guy who's wearing a scuba suit every night, but hey, what are you going to do? I decided to meet this prick face to face in an alley at nine._

* * *

Gumball, in his Warrior-Cat suit, meet up in an alley at night. He was waiting for Rainbow Mist to come to meet him, but he hasn't show. Warrior-Cat checks his iPhone and it was 9:05. He's five minutes late. Gumball muttered to himself "God, where is he? He better not back out."

From his back turn, a mysterious figure stands on top of a trashcan and addresses to Warrior-Cat. "Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Cat heard his name call, turn around and face the mysterious figure. "Well, look who's here."

The figure jump from the trashcan and lands on his blue shoes. The figure, known as Rainbow Mist, put both of his hands in his hips as he act as a calm and cool superhero.

Warrior-Cat had his arms crossed and annoyingly said "You're late."

"Superheroes came in very casually." Stated Rainbow Mist.

Warrior-Cat rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're so not how I picture you."

Rainbow Mist confusedly asked "What did you think I was?"

"Oh, I don't know." Explained Warrior-Cat. "I guess that despite being a total dick to the media, and acting all cool, then you're not how I picture you."

"What?"

"I saw what you said on the news, man! You didn't started the first superhero team! I did! You didn't exist a few days ago, and all of a sudden, you're the person who started the first superhero team!"

Rainbow Mist put his hand on his face in embarrassment. "That? Ahh! What I said wasn't true. The media must have edited out the parts I said. Don't worry, I already left the news ten messages. Beside, you know that I would never do that. You're my idol."

Warrior-Cat's attitude about Rainbow Mist suddenly disappear and said "Really?"

Rainbow Mist explained "Yeah, it's total simple. I mean, No Warrior-Cat equals no Elmore's Warriors equal no Rainbow Mist. You kick ass, man!"

Warrior-Cat laughed nervously "Yeah, I pretty much do." He put his hand to the back of his head. "Now I'm the one who's embarass. Sorry about that." He extend his hand to the new superhero. "Pleasure to meet you."

Rainbow Mist shrugged "That's okay, and pleasure to meet you." He extend his hand and shake Warrior-Cat's hand.

Warrior-Cat asked "So should I call the rest of the team? Cause I have their number on their cell phone-"

Rainbow Mist interrupted "Nah, man. I really wish to join sides with you, if you want to join sides."

Warrior-Cat finished "As...a sidekick? Yeah, I would like that."

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Rainbow Mist. "Come on, I want to show you something awesome."

Warrior-Cat follows Rainbow Mist down the alley, and they both turn around, Warrior-Cat's jaw stop. A mustang stood there out of nowhere. It's color detail matches most of Rainbow Mist's suit. The tires were red, both of the side doors were orange and the front to the back sides were blue. The front had five small devices on both sides and at the middle had the words **Rainbow Mist **in bold letters.

Warrior-Cat exclaimed in wide eye "Sweet Ride!"

Rainbow Mist said with both of his arms crossed "Meet the Mist Mobile. Come on." Both of the heroes got into the car, of which the interior of the passenger seats were dark red. Warrior-Cat was seeing the inside of the car in awed, the outside is so much better than here.

Rainbow Mist said to the masked hero "Check it out." He took out his iPhone and inserted it on the phone holder that is attach on the cupboard. He press a few buttons as he explained "I can check on emergencies on my profile. Now I can check and stop crime just like that."

Warrior-Cat and Rainbow Mist both buckle up before Rainbow Mist started up the engine and the Mustang drives out of the alley and into the streets. He took out something from his pocket, which appears to be a joint, and starts lighting it up with a lighter. He took a deep inhale on it and let out a clear smoke out of his mouth.

Rainbow Mist put the light joint in front of Warrior-Cat's face and asked "You want some?" Warrior-Cat shakes his head negatively. "Suit yourself, man." Rainbow Mist took another inhale from his joint and let out another clear smoke. "Mmh. Check this out, dude. You're going to love this."

His hands went into the rows of flips and switches, and flip one down. Suddenly, the front of the car started to releasing a small mist from it. However, it was releasing five mists in each sides and there were different instead of the usual white clear smokes. The mists were red, orange, blue, green, and purple.

Rainbow Mist nodded his head in response "Mist."

Warrior-Cat said in awed "Awesome." Warrior-Cat caught something in his eyes, and said to Rainbow Mist "Look there. We got ourselves a crowd."

Rainbow Mist turns around, and roll down the windows, to reveal a crowd of people, most of them were fan girls. They were cheering and chanting their names, while the girls squeal like they're in a Justin Bieber concert, but the two heroes were bigger than Justin Bieber.

Rainbow Mist said in admire "That's right; we're superheroes. You love us."

Rainbow Mist press more buttons on his iPhone as it was still on his hero profile. He explains to Warrior-Cat "Check what I just learn. Some witnesses saw a bunch of guys harassing this dude and his family. He's been doing this for a few weeks."

Warrior-Cat asked "Has he tried calling the cops?"

"Nah, man. You don't get it. These guys are cops. Ones that are on the payroll. Anyway, they been threatened them because his husband was a former con-man, and well, you get the rest."

"So we're dealing with a bunch of corrupted assholes, huh? Let's do this."

"Sweet" Smiled Rainbow Mist. "I just have one question. Do you like _Gnarls Barkley?"_

Warrior-Cat answered "You don't have to tell me twice."

Rainbow Mist click a button on the radio, and soon the music of Crazy by _Gnarls Barkley _started playing. Both the mask heroes begin to move their heads at the rhythm of the beat.

_You know, maybe I had this guy all wrong. I thought that he was going to be this prick that steals all the credit that me and the team had work, but he's just like one of us. Plus, he said that I'm his fan. One minute you're a superhero, and the next thing you know, someone is following on my footsteps and I ended up in a partnership with your number one fan. Can this get better than this?_

* * *

The Mist Mobile stopped at an old bar that is on the end of the docks; it was call "The Running Sea." The moon was full in the everlasting light. Clouds were form around in different directions. The sound of a harbor was heard at the background.

Warrior-Cat asked "Is that it?"

Rainbow Mist answered "Yep, The Running Sea. That's where they are. Ready to kick some ass?"

"You bet your ass I'm ready."

Both of the heroes got out of the Mist Mobile, and walk toward the bar. Warrior-Cat insert the shield in his left arm, and turning it on on the backside. Rainbow Mist took out a two batons from his utility belt. With deep breaths taken in and out, they enter the bar.

The bar in here smells a combination of cigarettes and beer. There was barely any air condition in here since the heroes start to feel warm in here. The music was playing old country music. The faces of the customers were like they didn't care if they were heroes here, except for the bartender.

The bartender was cleaning a couple of glasses when he notice the heroes walking in. He said in Brooklyn accent "Hey! What you mask people wants?"

Rainbow Mist clear his throat and started "We're looking for a couple of cops here. Does anyone here are cops?"

The five people who were sitting at the bartender's booth, stop drinking and turn their faces to them. All of them were wearing their police officers.

One of them crudely replied in drunkenness "The fuck is this? The hell are you masky doing here?"

Warrior-Cat explained "Listen, we heard a report about a man that you and your buddies have been harassing him and his family, and we're telling you all to quit it."

The five police officers got up from their seats, alarming the rest of the customers. They got up and quickly got out of their seats before fleeing the bar.

The one drunken officer started walking to him while holding his beer bottle. His walking was a little bit off, but straight. He warned "You two better get the hell out of here or else you both are going to be walking in the back of our cars in broken bones. We don't tolerate you vigilante types in our city. Leave this to the professionals."

Rainbow Mist remarked "The professionals who like to harass young people and screw on their each others moms?"

The police officer's drunken face grew angry and shouted "You so fucking dead-"

He got stop when Rainbow Mist inserted his batons on the officer's throat, which made his whole body electrocuted by the batons. He then kick his stomach, sending him on a table, and falling down.

Warrior-Cat exclaimed "Oh shit!"

The rest of the officers then declared a battle between the two masked heroes. They ran to them, but Rainbow Mist spray into action and knock down two officers. Warrior-Cat enter the fight by throwing his solar shield onto one in the chest before it bounced back and the hero catch it. He swing his weapon on one in the cheeks, while Rainbow Mist battle one with his electric escrima sticks. The officer who was Rainbow Mist's victim got up and took out his night stick. Warrior-Cat charges at him with his shield holding up and smashing into the officer.

Rainbow Mist's sticks hit into one officer on the face, and the other in the groin. Warrior-Cat swing his shield on one officer across the face, sending him onto the bartender's booth. The bartender keep on ducking, and not bothering calling the police. One officer got send across the room by the shield's solar rays. Three officers were down on the ground with massive beatings.

Rainbow Mist was taken care of the foul mouth officer who had an empty bottle and smash it across the table, turning it into a weapon.

The officer stated with determination "Come on. Come on, boy. I'm waiting. I'm waiting. Show me what you can do."

Rainbow Mist twirl both of his sticks for a few seconds to distract him, and throw one electric stick in the groin. The officer scream as the electricity was coming from his groin. Rainbow Mist then kick him in the chin, sending him in the bathroom. He grab him by the shirt and smash his face against the crack mirror a few times before the first smash smash it into a couple of pieces. His face was bleeding by the broken shards that is deep inside of it.

Rainbow Mist said "How bout a little swirly, boy?"

He dunk the officer's bleeding face on the toilet and lifts him up, wiping the blood from his face, but created more watery blood. He put his head back on the toilet and lift him back on the surface for a couple of time. His officer uniform was getting wet by the water. He breaths in and out as he caught toilet water from his mouth.

Rainbow Mist grab his collar shirt and lead him across his face before saying "If I ever see you and your buddies harassing another family again, I'm going to come back here and you all walk the rest of your lives without your testicles. Understand?"

The officer replied while breathing heavily and pleading at the same time "O-Okay, Okay. We promise. We won't do it again."

"Thank you." Stated Rainbow Mist, who dunk the officer's head back on the toilet and lift down the flusher. The sound of the toilet unleash more water, and entering the officer's mouth before the officer collapses from the toilet.

Warrior-Cat is just finishing off the last corrupted officer, who grab the hero's shield and taunting him. "Ha! What you going to do, boy? I got your weapon right here!"

He pushes the shield onto the masked hero, but Warrior-Cat caught it with both of his hands. The officer's taunting face disappear, and Warrior-Cat smirked "Mine turn." He pushes the shield back to him very hard, which hit him on the face. The officer fall down on the ground, not before letting go of Warrior-Cat's shield. The officer got up, but Warrior-Cat hit him on top of his head with his shield, knocking him out cold. "My shield."

Rainbow Mist meet up with Warrior-Cat, who announced "Let's bounce, Warrior-Cat."

The bartender raises his head to saw the police officers lying on the ground with massive beatings across their faces, receiving major bruises and broken bones. Warrior-Cat said to the nervous owner "Sorry about the place. We needed to care of some hero business."

Warrior-Cat process to exit out of the building, while Rainbow Mist look at the nervous bartender, who pointed at him, hush him, and slice across his throat as a killing motion. The bartender nodded his head very quickly before Rainbow Mist left the bar.

Warrior-Cat exclaimed "Dude, that was so awesome! I love how you fight, man!"

Rainbow Mist thanked "Thanks man. I been practicing a lot before I go out beating the crap out of people. Plus, I got these babies." He took out his two escrima sticks and show it at Warrior-Cat.

Warrior-Cat touch the sticks in awed before saying "Freakin awesome! I didn't know you can get these!"

"Sure you can." Corrected Rainbow Mist. "They cost about a hundred dollars, but your weapon is so cooler."

Warrior-Cat said "Thanks. You know, maybe it won't be too bad of working with you. I can't wait to show you the team. I can convince the Colonel of putting you on the team."

"Thanks man!" Exclaimed Rainbow Mist, before he and the heroes got into the Mist Mobile and drive away from the docks.

_Looks like I got myself a partner._

* * *

**How bad ass was it everybody? Warrior-Cat in partnership with Rainbow Mist, and now Warrior-Cat is going to convince Colonel War of letting him on the team. But how long can this partnership survive? Find out!**


	13. Nine Is Just Too Many

**Last time Warrior-Cat had meet another superhero who goes my the name of Rainbow Mist. At first Warrior-Cat didn't like the guy, but after going on a mission with him, he changes his mind. He form a partnership with him and now we get to the chapter of Warrior-Cat convincing Elmore's Warriors of letting Rainbow Mist in. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nine Is Just Too Many **

"I don't know, kid."

"Just hear me out." Stated Warrior-Cat, who was at the lair of the infamous Elmore's Warriors. After that night with the new superhero, Rainbow Mist as they took out a bunch of corrupted cops, who were harassing a former con man and his family, at a bar, Warrior-Cat went to the lair, where he call a meeting with the team of asking them of letting Rainbow Mist of joining the team. He told them the story about what happened last night, but they weren't convinced of their thoughts. The teammates were sitting at the circular table; all eyes were pointed at Warrior-Cat.

Night-Ninja said to Warrior-Cat "Listen, Gumball, we form the team because we were standing up to a cause, not asking people permission to join in with us."

Gamble added "And beside, that little runt took credit on the news. You heard what he said?"

Joseph replied "We all heard what he said, Shawn."

Warrior-Cat said as his mask was remove and place it on the table, on top of the shield "All that stuff he said were just edited out by them. He told me so."

Fly-Man objected "I still don't think we could trust this guy. I mean, we barely even know him for only a few days ago, and so does his profile."

Warrior-Cat kept explaining "Listen, I meet the guy yesterday after he e-mail me of this job he was going to do, and said he needed some backup. Turns out he wasn't as bad as we thought. We took down the corrupted cops, but he took care of the rest."

Joseph remarked "You didn't sequel like a girl again, didn't you?"

"No, Joesph." Stated Warrior-Cat, who got annoyed by his remarks. "This guy took these assholes-"

Colonel War warned "Language."

"Sorry" Apologized Warrior-Cat, who continue his statement. "I mean, these crooks down with escrima sticks. You guys know you can get this on the Internet?"

Gamble said "That's a very interesting story, Gumball, but we're still not convinced."

"Look, I didn't even know who this guy was until last night. He already busted about 1/3th of crime, and now we just took down a bunch of cops on payroll. He can make this group more interesting. He told me about these plans he made for us last night. It's all here at this message he send me. Plus, he has a car!"

Joseph turn his head to Colonel War and asked "What do you think, Colonel? Can we trust this guy?"

Colonel War, who had Archie on his left shoulder, put his fingers to his chin and think about what Warrior-Cat said. His pet owl move his wings a bit and lay out a hoot. After a few minutes of thinking, he concluded "From what Warrior-Cat told me about this Rainbow Mist, I'm not sure if I can trust him, however, he is useful when it comes to crime. Okay, I say we let him."

Warrior-Cat smiled in victorious "Yes! You guys are going to like this guy. You won't be disappointed!"

Gamble remarked under his breath "God, I hope not."

Warrior-Cat check his watch, and saw it was 9:30 at night. He got up from his seat as soon he got his mask and shield before leaving the lair. The rest of the team were left with their thoughts of letting another masked hero join the team.

Dr. X-Ray said "This guy better be a use of what Gumball said, and he's not in it for the fame and glory. Have you seen him last night on the news?"

Colonel War said with regardless "Regardless of what we think of him, Gumball is the only one that can vouch for him of joining the team. Let's just hope he's not what we didn't expect."

Gamble said with both of his hands on his back in a lay back position "Relax, Colonel, Gumball said this guy is the best. We got nothing to worry about. Plus, he got his own car!"

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_I had convinced the Colonel and the team of making Rainbow Mist to join in. It was a lot of work, but they agree. Right now, Elmore's Warriors became an army of nine._

Elmore's Warriors are seen busting criminals in local illegal vice den as they were battling with their new member and Warrior-Cat's partner, Rainbow Mist. They took down many criminals as they can with their skills and weapons.

_You go to admit working with the team is one thing, but when you're in a partnership with a local fan who is following in my footsteps, that takes things to a whole new level. When we were not working with the team or someone from the team, we team up and bust some asses. We were the real life version of Batman and Robin. The original Robin, in case any of you all were wondering._

Warrior-Cat and Rainbow Mist are battling a group of muggers with their solar shield weapon and escrima sticks.

_This made the whole public go crazy for us than they were when I first appear or the team surface as a group of heroes. We made the front pages every day as we stop a crime as a team or as a duo._

_However, despite being beloved by the public, we were branded as perverts and faggots by some people who had different views on us. I swear, they have such a way with words about us, but the biggest mouth of all was Mrs. Wilson. Jesus. It wasn't enough I get my ass kick by her son, and now I'am her public enemy._

_The team had managed to get some upgrades on the lair thanks to Rainbow Mist. For an example, he had this idea of pimping out the van because he said he wanted it to be something more dynamic. We don't know how he can afford some of it, but we didn't bother of answering him._

_This one time we were responding to a call about a meth lab in a warehouse, and the Colonel drove the van straight through it._

Their van stood there in a pile of wreckage that they made while being stare at by the meth makers and dealers. The van had armors around it with a huge fender on the front, kinda like a ram.

_We were freak out that we were going to died, but it ended pretty well. The gang were suddenly change their opinions about Rainbow Mist. This guy was pretty all right for them._

_But then, this happened._

* * *

At night, Elmore's Warriors arrive at the new upgrade van constructed by Rainbow Mist about ten feets away from a warehouse on the docks. The team got out of the van and ran for cover at a box of crates. Colonel War took out his binoculars and peek in inside the warehouse. There were about seven gangsters in there, all of them were considered armed and dangerous. The one, who might be the leader, put a heavy case on the table and open it up, revealing large amount of money, containing stacks of hundred dollar bills.

Fly-Man asked "What do you see, Colonel?"

The Colonel was still looking at the warehouse by seeing the cash. The money was different than it looks. The thing was that when seeing the cash closely, Colonel War notice that the ink of the cash was a little bit of dark green.

Colonel War concluded as he still got the binoculars "Just as I thought…" He lowers them down, revealing his eyes covering by the small green mask. "Counterfeiting."

Warrior-Cat asked "How can you tell?"

"The cash may seem be real to anyone, but when being look closer, the ink was a little bit dark green."

"Good eye."

Night-Ninja asked "How many people are there, Colonel?"

"About seven." Answered the Colonel. "I recognise them all. They're crime bosses that I meet back in the old days. These guys are dangerous. Looks like we stumbled upon a counterfeiting operation, everybody."

Joseph asked "What's the plan?"

The Colonel explained "Our plan is we go in there, and we do what we do, except we don't kill. We're only going to knock them out. Our job is we only arrest the dealer. Just the dealer, without physically harming him."

Gamble asked "Why don't we leave him only a couple of bruises?"

"No. No one is harming him."

Warrior-Cat replied "Why? Is he important?"

"More or less, but yes." Nodded Colonel War. "Let's just say this guy may hold some information."

"Information about what?"

"Never mind that." Colonel War shake it off of the subject, and addresses to the rest of the team Gang, be ready."

The dealer explain to the rest of the crime bosses as the money in the case was still on the table and right on everyone's faces "As you can see, everyone, with new technologies that we can get our hands on, we'll be able to make them look identical to dear old Ben Franklin. Took a good look, gentleman."

Everyone each took a hundred dollar bill and scan to see if this was real, despite being made illegally. But the thing is it was actually real. There was no marks, the faces were right, no bend; it was all right one hundred percent. They were deeply surprise of seeing the currency in perfect condition after being made.

One of them replied in surprise "Jesus, Sal, I can't tell the difference."

The dealer, known as Sal, kept continuing "Yep, all you need in one of those micro-enhancers to scan the perfect currency of each bill. I get them in by two weeks, a week if we're lucky. My supervisor has been very pissed off lately."

One crime boss nodded "I can relate to that; I lost four associates by the end of the month by those sorry ass costume freaks."

Suddenly their conversation and meeting was interrupted by windows crashing inside. The figures land on their feets and the crime bosses were being stare at by the mask heroes.

"Jesus, it's them!"

"Kill those sons of bitches!"

One crime boss charges at him with a fist, but Colonel War lifted him up and throw him into a box of crates. They put of their guns, but the heroes stop them with the usual beating. Joseph and Jenny were facing one with their non-violent weapons. Joseph had a staff instead of a katana, and Jenny, whom her weapons were ninja stars, had brass knuckles in each hands. The plan that the Colonel had said back in the lair was confusing to everyone. Fly-Man fly with his glide wings and knock out a crime boss he sees. Night-Ninja took out one with her staff without killing him or slicing his dick off. Warrior-Cat swing his shield to smash one in the face and throws one in the air before catching it. Colonel War grab one and send him on the table, breaking it in half and dropping most of the cash.

While everyone was distracted by the battle, Sal got all the cash he could get and put it back on the case before running away. One crime boss follow Sal in the direction, but got knock out by a flying shield.

Warrior-Cat shouted to the Colonel "Hey, he's getting away!"

The rest of them team ran out of the warehouse with the rest of the crime bosses got knock out with their limbs still being part of their bodies. The team saw the dealer getting away from them with the counterfeit cash.

Gamble exclaimed "Damn!"

Before one of them could say or do anything, something that pass them came in a flash. Jenny was the only one of knowing what that was.

Jenny said "I think that was our van."

Dr. X-Ray asked "But who's driving it?"

While everyone was completely distracted by the runaway van, Warrior-Cat was the only one who notice that they're short one masked hero left. Warrior-Cat then realized in complete shock before uttering "Oh shit."

Sal kept on running before he start to notice the white van coming right at him. He turns around and kept on running. Rainbow Mist said as his hands were on the wheel "You're mine now, asshole." His foot push further on the gas pedal, making the van move a bit. The van was coming close of the running crime boss, but the van got bump a bit, making it go back. The young hero turn around and saw Colonel War and Warrior-Cat in a car.

Colonel War shouted at him "Rainbow Mist, stop!"

Rainbow Mist heard his leader's orders, but chose to ignore it. He kept on his pursed on Sal by pushing it on the pedal. Colonel War exclaimed "Damn it!"

Warrior-Cat said to the Colonel "Move in on him! I'll try to get on the van!"

Colonel War warn "Kid, this isn't a comic book; it's real life! You could get hurt!"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, just be careful!"

The Colonel move the car on the van very slowly, and Warrior-Cat got out of the car by climbing to the top of the car. He then jump on the van and slip inside of it. Warrior-Cat snapped "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Rainbow Mist answered doubtedly "What does it look like, man? I'm getting this fool!"

"By a fucking car! Stop it the van!"

Warrior-Cat grab the wheel, making the van shifted to the left. The Colonel drive the car far left to not getting hit. Rainbow Mist made the van go into complete straight and shouted "The fuck you doing?!"

Warrior-Cat shouted back "The fuck _you _doing?! You were about to kill him!"

Sal made it back to his car; he quickly open the car door and throw the case before getting in. He nervously tried to get his key insert in the key ignition. The van was slowly decreasing by the amount of speed it was going on account by the two heroes on each other thoat.

Warrior-Cat shouted "You idiot, you need to stop this!"

Rainbow Mist shouted back at him "Just as soon as I sent this asshole in the morgue!" He let out a mighty kick on Warrior-Cat's stomach, sending him out of the van, but the car was left open, and he was holding on to it. Rainbow Mist punch on the gas pedal, and the van was back at the usual speed. The car that the Colonel was driving was at the limit the van was going at. The door that Warrior-Cat was hanging on to was swinging back and forth by the speed the van was going.

Rainbow Mist smiled "Time for a little upgrade." He press a small button on the dashboard, and suddenly the ram armor pop up large metal spikes. Warrior-Cat notices the spikes coming at a car that contains the dealer. He starts to swing himself and the car door to stop him. The van was coming closer and closer by the second, and the dealer's car tried starting the engine again and again after getting the key in.

Warrior-Cat kept swing himself and the car door as the van was almost close of colliding with the car. With a mighty swing, Warrior-Cat got in the car and kick Rainbow Mist with both of his feets. The van shifted to the left, but the spikes impale the front side of the car, taking it with it. Rainbow Mist got knock out as soon as his face got hit by the car window by Warrior-Cat's kick. He stomped his feet on the brake pedal, stopping the car to a haut.

He got out of the van and ran to the car, which the front side was still cover by the metal spikes. He open the car door to see if the dealer was still alive. He was right, but not completely. The spikes had not only strike the car, but some of them landed through both of his legs. Sal winces in pain by the impact.

Colonel War arrive in the car he was riding for a moment, so did the rest of the team. The Colonel got out of the car and asked "Warrior-Cat, are you alright?"

Warrior-Cat answered "Yeah, but we need to call the hospital." The Colonel and the team ran to where the poor dealer was being stuck by the metal spikes.

Gamble cried "Jesus!"

Colonel War ordered "Somebody shut those things off!"

Night-Ninja got into the van and finds the button that activates the spikes before pressing it. The spikes disappear by the press of the button. Sal lands his face on the cushion seats while being in pain. Dr. X-Ray and Fly-Man both grab the dealer out of the van and gently putting him on the floor. A trail of blood was form from the car seats to the ground.

Jenny shouted "He's losing a lot of blood!"

Colonel War ordered "Get something to cover up the wounds!"

Warrior-Cat notices a small groan and the sound of a car being open and close. Rainbow Mist woke up after being knock out by Warrior-Cat as he put his hand on his head. He came across the rest of the team, whom most of them stop and glared at the masked hero.

Rainbow Mist said "What? Did we get him?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Shouted by the teenage wolf.

The team went back to the lair after the mission, of which the Colonel declare to be unsuccessful. The dealer was send to the hospital as anonymous by the team. The Colonel and his team were disappointed by Rainbow Mist's impulsiveness. They were all there glaring at the masked hero. Warrior-Cat had no idea that he was going to do that.

Rainbow Mist shrugged "What? We say we took down the operation, and that's what we did."

Gamble shouted "Yeah, but not if it means running people over with a spiked van!"

"I don't know what the big deal is. I thought you guys form a team so we can kick some asses!"

Fly-Man added "Just because we can do all those things doesn't mean that we're above the law."

Joseph replied to Rainbow Mist "Because of what you did, the dealer lost a huge amount of blood. He lives, but I can guarantee you that he won't be walking for now on!"

Dr. X-Ray added "You're lucky we cover your ass by telling the people down at the hospital that he was collided by a car."

Rainbow Mist suggested "We could have just finish him off. You know, he's going to tell us. I say we go back there-"

Colonel War answered "No." He sat on a chair, and not uttering a sentence to Rainbow Mist. Since what happened, the team return back to the lair and scolded Rainbow Mist, except for him. He just sat there and watch the whole quarrel between him and the team. "Rainbow Mist, you need to act like a hero. Just because you worn a mask doesn't mean that you're above the law."

Rainbow Mist screamed "What about all those missions you guys do? You probably gone and kill some people!"

Dr. X-Ray said "That's different; we're not like them. We do this because it's our responsibility."

Joseph said "You may be a hero to everyone, and we have no idea of how took down thugs and muggers by yourself, but you got a lot to learn of being a real hero."

Colonel War added "Sooner or later, your actions is going to get us hurt or injure. Or you."

Rainbow Mist sighed "Okay, okay. I promise to keep myself under control for now on. I swear."

"Okay.I'll let you off with a warning this time." Stated the Colonel.

Rainbow Mist thank the Colonel before announcing that he needs to leave. He say his byes to the team, but most of the team were still piss of by his actions. The masked hero left the lair, and the team turn their attention to Warrior-Cat with the same glares they give to Rainbow Mist just now.

Warrior-Cat said "What? Oh, come on, don't pin this on me. I didn't know he was going to do that."

Joseph said "Dude, he nearly ran over that guy and lost both of his legs. Have you ever see him like that when you two are working together?"

Warrior-Cat answered "No. I-I mean, he's never like that and I can make sure it won't happen again."

Fly-Man asked "How would you know it won't? He could do it again."

"Look, I'll tried to reason with him when we got on a mission together. You'll see." Stated the young hero.

"You better" Warn Joseph.

Warrior-Cat then left the team after seeing that it was almost midnight. Warrior-Cat was left with his thoughts about what just happened right now. The whole thing with Rainbow Mist attempting to kill the dealer was just so bizarre. He had never see him like that when Warrior-Cat is with him. Maybe he need to reconsider this whole partnership with him.

* * *

At the lair, Colonel War was all alone in his office with his pet owl resting in his bird cage. His mask was on the table, and had a Coca-Cola in his hand. He swing his chair as he drinks. He rethinks about the operation last night, and the dealer they were suppose to catch. But the mission went awful with a certain mask hero fail to listen orders. He get up from his chair and goes to another room. He flip the switch, eliminating the darkness. He walk over and stand behind a steel table. There was a board filled with pictures. All of them were connected on a red line from one to the other. The pictures were some of the most dangerous crime bosses of all time, one of them was the dealer that they meet during the operation. The Colonel's blue clear eyes look up above to see all the lines connecting to a sinister purple gorilla with a gold tooth in the front.

* * *

**Okay, now we witness Rainbow Mist of enjoying the job more seriously as he was attempting to kill a dealer during a mission. Warrior-Cat need to settle this ordeal with Rainbow Mist. Also, remember what the Colonel say about the dealer may hold some information? Well, from the looks of the pictures filled with crime bosses, and the one on top of it was a purple gorilla with a gold tooth. Pretty suspicious, huh?**


	14. You're Out

**All right, we last saw where Rainbow Mist join the team thanks to Warrior-Cat, and he prove to be worthy, except that it didn't last long when he tried to a ran down a person over during a mission. Let's see how that turns out.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: You're Out**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_I didn't know what am I going to do about Rainbow Mist. After what happen last night on our mission, he prove to be a reckless bastard. He almost kill a man, for god's sake! When does a superhero ever kill someone with a truck? I mean, who does that, seriously? Now the team blames me. I have to talk some senses into him before his ways is going to kill a person or us._

Warrior-Cat and Rainbow Mist are driving along in the Mist mobile of another mission. Warrior-Cat is still trying to figure out what to say to him about his actions. He remain quiet during the ride for about ten minutes. Rainbow Mist started blowing a joint moments they were driving.

Rainbow Mist cough a smoke and asked "Hey man, you alright? You look quiet."

Warrior-Cat said "Yeah, listen. There's something that I like to confess." He took a deep breath and let out the words he's going to say. "It's about your actions last night."

Rainbow Mist inhale a smoke from his joint and let out a small smoke while saying "Yeah, what about it?"

Warrior-Cat explained "Your actions last night was unacceptable for the team. You nearly ran over that guy over."

Rainbow Mist laughed as smokes was coming from his mouth "You should have seen the look of his face. Pretty bad ass that I had those spikes install in that crappy van, right?"

"Listen, man, you need to take this seriously. You can't go around and do whatever you want just because you wear a mask."

"Come on, man! We're superheroes! These assholes are afraid of us, and the cops can't do anything to stop us! We're above the law, bitches!"

Warrior-Cat sighed "See, that's the thing. You can't go all John Rambo and ran people over with a spike van like it's something out of a movie!"

Rainbow Mist took his joint out of his mouth after inhaling it and spoken "Hey, I'm not like John Rambo! You see a fucking bandana in my forehead? I'm more of a John McClane in a mask. Yippee-ki-yay, motherfuckers!" He laughs maniacally at the end of the sentence.

Warrior-Cat put both of his hands in his face as he muttered to himself "I don't believe this." He let his hands out and spoke clearly "Maybe this was a bad idea of letting you in the team."

Rainbow Mist let out another smoke as he sighed "All right, all right. If you don't want me to embarrass you and your friends, then I'll tone down the whole me going all Rambo."

"I thought you were McClane."

"I did?" Confusedly asked Rainbow Mist. "Huh. Then I won't be that guy too. Yup, I will not go Rambo or McClane on each mission. I promise." He let out a burp, which let out a puff of smoke. Warrior-Cat was surprise by the promise made by his partner; he thought that it wasn't going to work, but now it did. That's what he thinks. What Warrior-Cat didn't know was that Rainbow Mist was already stone out by the amount of inhales from his joint. He was completely zone out as his eyes were turning light red.

* * *

Elmore's Warriors had got a tip about a shipment of illegal weapons going in and out of the city. Their van stop at the docks where a large cargo ship sits at the edge. The team went in stealth mode and hide in every crates they can find. Colonel War took out his binoculars and peak at the scene. There were about fiffteen thugs, some of them are strong and dangerous. Half of them were carrying large crates filled with illegal weapons into the ship, where the other half is. The Colonel move his binoculars to the large stacks of crates on the other side of the ship.

Colonel War explained "There's bound to be theity crates containing the weapons. We need to make sure that those weapons don't reach out of the city by midnight."

Gamble asked "Should we sabotage the ship?"

Joseph said "You know how to disable one?"

"I can manage to sneak into the engine room quietly, and shut down all of its engines."

Colonel War replied "We aren't gonna disable the cargo ship, Gamble. All we have to do is retrieve the weapons. You guys, ready?"

Joseph answered "We're ready, except for one."

Before arriving the scene, they waited for Rainbow Mist to come, but he never did. Warrior-Cat had left him about five messages, but with no reply messages from him. Dr. X-Ray said "Where the hell is he? He better not back out."

Gamble remarked "Why don't we ask his partner over there?" He was referring to Warrior-Cat, whom the entire team look at him.

Warrior-Cat said "He'll be here, guys. I promise."

Night-Ninja suggested "I just hope he doesn't go all Rambo again."

"Relax. I talk some sense into him last night, and he agree of stop going all Rambo. Actually, that's not what he said. He said he'll agree of stop going all John McClane."

Gamble said "Wait. I was pretty sure he was going all Rambo because the way he was driving the spike van on that dude."

"He said he was going all McClane. And beside, name one movie that Rambo actually drives a car with spikes."

"Name one movie that McClane actually drives a spike van."

Joseph interrupted "Guys, can we put aside the Rambo vs. McClane battle, and get on with the plan?"

One large thug was carrying a huge crate with both of his hands as he walk into the ship with two other thugs guarding the entrance. A few minutes later, another thug had walk right in front of the guards, only this one didn't had a crate and his face is cover by a hood.

One of the thug asked "Where's your crate? There are still fifteen more before the ship moves out."

The hooded man replied "I will. I just need to get something for the captain. It's for his headache."

"I didn't know the captain got a headache."

"Yeah, it's very serious. Working at the ship and getting annoy by that large bell can cause a severe headache."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Stated the hooded man. "It's something like this." He quickly grab both of the thugs heads and smash it together, knocking them out cold. "Sweet dreams, boys." The Colonel took off his hoodie off and he ran across the metal bridge to the cargo ship.

His team had went to the warehouse of where they store the rest of the weapons. Half of the thugs were either guarding the weapons while being armed or lifting one crate to the ship. Half of the team waited outside while the rest go inside the warehouse.

In the warehouse, the thugs were armed with machine guns and at different locations. They were far away from each other, this was the perfect opportunity for the team. Even though Rainbow Mist wasn't there of screwing this up, this mission will be a success. With each guard separate from the rest of the gang, the team knock them out. The thing was the guards didn't see it coming. They were coming in too fast; it's like one minute you're standing there minding your business, the next thing you know something comes at you like a ninja, a samurai, or a card at accurate speed and knocks you on the ground.

Dr. X-Ray said to half of the gang "This is going to be an easy job."

Fly-Man added "And we did it without Rainbow Mist."

Soon a small sound was heard, gaining the team's attention. Warrior-Cat, Dr. X-Ray and Fly-Man turn their heads of where the noise was coming from. Warrior-Cat took one hearing of the sound and recognizes as a car.

Warrior-Cat thought _Wait. Is that…?_

Then the car zoom in at the warehouse at intense speed, making the entire city stopped of what they were doing. The people at the ship stopped to see where the crash was heard. Colonel War had just knock out three thugs when he heard the sound. He look at the warehouse and muttered "Oh no."

Warrior-Cat, Dr. X-Ray and Jenny went inside the warehouse and saw the Mist Mobile park at the wreckage on the hideout. Two of the guards were on the ground the moment the car when in.

Warrior-Cat muttered "Oh, shit."

The door from the car open up, revealing the show up masked hero. Rainbow Mist took out his escrima sticks and shouted "What up, motherfuckers?!" The entire team look at him, showing off again in disbelief. "Which one of you assholes will be the first ones to get a taste of the Rainbow Mist?"

The guards stood there, whether to laugh at this or be freak out by the wreckage cause by him. One of the guard took out his pistol, and Rainbow Mist throws one of his escrima sticks across the face, which erupted a battle. Warrior-Cat swing his shield on one armed thug before catching it. Night-Ninja swing her staff on one and pinned him on the ground across the chest. Rainbow Mist grab his other stick and hit a thug on both of his ears before kicking him on the chest. He swings a backside on another one.

The erupted battle gain attention to the other half on the ship. They grab their guns and ran toward the warehouse, but one of them got punch by the Colonel himself. They're attention has been alarm and turn their guns on him. They open fire, but the Colonel duck to a safe cover. He took out something from his belt and throw it at the thugs. A large cloud of purple smoke had blinded the thugs of their target.

Colonel War got out of his cover and punch one in the face. He grab another one by the shirt before throwing him off of the ship. He grab two thugs and smash their heads together. The Colonel block one fist attack with his arm and used it against him on the face. He then grab him by the shirt and flip him on another one.

The team were still fighting off the thugs, some of them were the same, but with bruises and cuts on their faces. One thug tried to ran away, but Rainbow Mist caught him by the shirt and uttered "Where you did you're going?"

He push him for a bit and swing his two sticks after turning on the electricity mode. He swings his two sticks on him, across the face, the legs, the chin, two jabs in the stomach, on the shoulders, and a mighty swing sends him on a crate, breaking it.

One thug, with his face bleeding from his nose and left eye, shouted "Get to the ship! Get to the ship!" Five of the thugs move out of the warehouse and ran toward to cargo ship.

Fly-Man shouted "They're heading for the ship!"

Rainbow Mist had heard of what Fly-Man said, but got too distracted of what he saw on the crate he has broke. A Bazooka. Rainbow Mist exclaimed in awed "Hell yeah!"

He grab the large heavy weapon with both of his hands and pointed at the thugs running to the ship. The team were at the exit of the warehouse, where Warrior-Cat said "The Colonel is still out there. We need to warn him."

"I got this!"

The team turn their heads and saw Rainbow Mist holding the bazooka, due to the shock of the team, including Warrior-Cat. Warrior-Cat cried "Dude, what the hell are you doing?! Put that down!"

Rainbow Mist shouted at the top of his lungs "TASTE ROCKET FUEL, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Joesph look at the bazooka and at the thugs. He then look at it again, and saw that unknown to Rainbow Mist, he was pointing at the ship, not the remaining thugs. Joseph shouted "Rainbow Mist, wait!"

But it was too late; the reckless masked hero activated the device and a long rocket came out of it in a flash. The rocket kept on going until it impacted on the ship in a large explosion. To the city, it was a normal explosion, but to the team, it was like an atomic bomb.

The Colonel saw the explosion from the front side of the ship; most of the thugs were on the front before they disappear on the rocket. A few explosions came in, then suddenly, the damage front side was beginning to tilt downward, making the other side of the ship going upward. Colonel War hang on the railing, so did the thugs. The crates begin to slide down, hitting most of the thugs and send them on the fire. Some of the crates had hit on the thugs in direct contact, such as the head. The Colonel lift himself on the railing and jump on the docks safely before the entire cargo ship had sunk into the depths into the ocean with a couple of explosions.

The entire team had rush to the Colonel with Jenny being the to say with worry. "Colonel, are you alright?"

Colonel War answered with a fingerless glove hand rise "I'm fine."

Gamble shouted "Colonel, that was awesome of how you jump off of the exploded ship! Did you all see that?!" Joseph then hit him across the arm, making the young con artist wince in pain.

Colonel War asked "Are the rest of the crates safe?"

Night-Ninja nodded "Yes, Colonel."

Gamble added "Except that one is already open. In case you don't know, that was a bazooka launcher."

"Who fired it?"

Before anyone of them can answer, the young reckless hero came in and shouted "Oh, man! Did you all see me out there?! I was pretty bad ass with the bazooka, huh?!" The entire team glared at him with the same ones they give him when he tried to ran down the dealer. Rainbow Mist gloading face die down with a "What?"

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_This was going too far for all of us, but the biggest one was Rainbow Mist. His actions tonight had resulted a cargo ship sunk down, seven thugs dead at the explosion, twenty five crates containing the dangerous weapons were either lost or destroyed. We can't keep this up with his attitude. So we did what we had to do._

_Rainbow Mist was being held outside while we were at the meeting room. We stood there facing each other, deciding the fate of the masked hero. This was consider to be one of the biggest meeting since Before Watchmen: Minutemen. _

Colonel War said to his team "Sounds like we have a vote. Warrior-Cat, what say you?"

Warrior-Cat took a moment to think about this; he's his only partner, but with him being on the team, he was going to be a problem. They can't risk of seeing another mission going down the drain when Rainbow Mist is going all McClane. With a heavy breath, Warrior-Cat answered "He's out."

Colonel War replied "Very well. Now that we agree, we will render our verdict to him."

Jenny asked with great concern "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

Night-Ninja answered "Jenny, this guy is nothing but trouble. He nearly murder the Colonel and lost about half of the crates. We have no choice."

The entire team rise up from their seats and leave the room in an orderly fashion. Rainbow Mist stood there in a chair, being quiet like he was being interrogated. He heard familiar footsteps behind him.

"Well?" Rainbow Mist turn around to see the team with great disgust. He immediately went overboard on the mission and was told by the team to wait here for his punishment. "So what's my verdict, judge?"

Colonel War and the entire team stood face with the masked hero like he was being on trial and they were the jury, and the Colonel is the judge. Colonel War stated "The decision is unanimous. You are hereby expelled from Elmore's Warriors."

The announcement of the verdict made Rainbow Mist not to cry or be filled with anger, but he lower his head down and said in a low voice "Look….I...I know I made a mistake. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please don't kick me out. Please. I promise I'll change."

Jenny notice the gloom face of Warrior-Cat's partner, who is about to be his ex-partner. She said to the gang "Come on, guys. Can we at least give him another chance? He made a mistake. Can we at least try to give some rules?"

Joseph answered negatively "I'm sorry, Jenny, but we can't have this psychopath in our team. He's a menace to the team, and we have to put ourselves on a higher moral standards."

Rainbow Mist paused and look at Joseph "Higher moral standards? Higher moral standards?!" He said it again with anger in his voice. He raise up from his chair and pointed on all of them. "You all form this team because of the menaces we're dealing in this city, and now you're accusing me of being just like them? You sick fucks are judging me?!"

Joseph walk up to him and grab his shirt while saying "All right, that's enough! Get out of here before I'll make sure you can still walk."

Rainbow Mist scoffed "What you going to do? Kill me? Yeah, I know what you and your sister been doing. Warrior-Cat told me all about it. You and your team are a bunch of hypocrites!"

Warrior-Cat interrupted on both of them "That's enough."

Rainbow Mist's anger suddenly boils up to a maximum and grab Warrior-Cat by the throat while saying "You! You son of a bitch! He flips him on the table, breaking it in half. He quickly took out one electric escrima stick and held it in front of Warrior-Cat's face. "Out of all your members, You're the biggest hypocrite. We were suppose to be a team. I look up to you, and now I seen the truth side of you. You're no better than them or the real menaces!"

Rainbow Mist then pointed his stick on the rest of the team, whom some of them were trying to save Warrior-Cat, who is now being choked by Rainbow Mist's other hand. "Stop right there, faggots! Come any closer and I'll give the cat a super dose of electricity. Don't think you'll ever see me again, because if I see you all, you dead. All of you are dead!"

Rainbow Mist stop choking Warrior-Cat and put away his stick before leaving the lair and uttering "You better pray to god that I don't turn you all in! You better all pray!"

Warrior-Cat rubs his throat mark that he receive from the former hero, while his team look on with great concern.

_From that voting to that little drama, it just become a rivalry between a exiled hero and his team, like The Comedian in Watchmen._

* * *

**Whoa! Okay, we just witness the team voting Rainbow Mist out of the team because of his recklessness, and he just assaulted his own partner for his betrayal. Let see how the team will handle now they just kick Rainbow Mist off. What will Rainbow Mist be planning after being voted off? I got the idea of the team voting him off in Before Watchmen: Minutemen. Just a couple of more chapters, and we'll be moving on to part two! Find out!**


	15. A Mist Of Revenge

**Hey guys, sorry I made you guys wait for me to post a chapter, but I already did it. Remember where Rainbow Mist was voted out of the team? Let's see what his plan is. Also, I'm introducing a villain that will be the main problem.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Mist Of Revenge**

**Victor DeSoto's Mansion**

The three story mansion was filled with such design that only wealthy people can afford. In the office, there stood about five crime bosses, sitting at a large rectangular. They appear to be nervous of speaking to the owner. The owner was holding a large newspaper that covers his face by his large purple furry hand with five solid gold rings.

"Do you know what I'm looking at, gentlemen?" Spoke the man who was speaking in a heavy accent, kinda like a New Yorker.

The five crime bosses stood there very nervous; the newspaper headline reveal to be a picture of Elmore's Warriors shutting down another illegal operation.

The owner bellowed "ANSWER ME!" The crime bosses wince by the outburst, not daring to speak a work.

"What I'm looking at" Stated the owner "are a bunch of fucking assholes in masks and capes shutting down another one of my operations!" He slam the newspaper down on the ground, revealing his purple gorilla mean spirited face. "I have fifty people living in Elmore, almost half of them are on the payroll, and they can't even kill one freakin team of freaks! Not even you idiots!"

One of the crime boss nervously said "B-But sir, we had no idea. These guys came out of nowhere, and beat our man!"

The purple gorilla put his hand on his head and uttered "Don't! I not paying you guys to jerk off each other while these freaks are out there shutting down my or your operations!"

One crime boss replied "Vic, come on, what's the big deal? So we lost a few operations."

Victor DeSoto stopped "Are you fuckin serious? I just lost thirty operations for the past two months! Not to mention they put one of my dealers in the hospital! Poor old Sal was laying there with both of his legs useless. What in god's name have they done to him?"

Another crime boss asked "So what you want us to do about it?"

"I want you all to find those son of bitches and bring their heads on a stick!"

"Are you kidding us, Victor?" Chuckled one crime boss. "We're not going back there and get our asses kick, or god forbid, put us on intensive care."

"How they even manage to find our operations, and shut us down?" said a crime boss.

Victor replied "It's freakin impossible. We go ordinary citizens going on their lives by day, and by night, they wear their outfits and shut us down just like that! How do they do this?"

"I don't know" Replied another crime boss. "maybe they been following us for a while, Vic. They have got to be pros."

"Or feds."

Victor said "No fucking way pros or feds will be dumb as shit be wearing masks or capes. I need to know who are they. You idiots saw who are they. So tell me. What the hell are we dealing with?"

The crime bosses look at each other in confusion, not knowing what to say to the other crime boss. One of them replied "Victor, we don't even know what the hell are we dealing with. These guys just came in on our operations and shut us down. It's like they're Batman or something."

Victor sighed "So we're dealing Batman now?"

"I didn't say they were Batman, I'm saying that they fight like Batman. They got all these gadgets, and hardcore moves. They put some of our man in the hospital."

Another crime boss added "And sometimes, our man ends up dead! With body parts all over the fuckin place! You hear of what happen with Demon and his gang?" He took out a couple of photos from his black suit, and place it on the table. Each crime boss took a photo and look at it. Their faces made a horrified reaction upon seeing the photo.

"Jesus! Look at this!"

"Vic, take a look at this."

Victor reach his hand on the photo handed by a crime boss, and when he take a look at it, he feel like he wanted to throw up. "My God!"

One of them explains "My associates from the department had seen me a copy of these pictures after the neighbors call the police when they saw the bodies."

Victor said in wide eyed "Jesus, you're saying these guys did this?!"

"Not exactly. Witnesses said they saw three people coming out of Demon's apartment and climb on the building where two people jump on the next one and the other just climb down. They said that they saw Warrior-Cat."

Victor stopped "W-Warrior-Cat? You're telling me Warrior-Cat did this?!" He grab the newspaper and pointed a ring finger on Warrior-Cat's picture on the front page. "This! This kid kill Demon and his gang?! That bastard can't even take a punch let only when he save that men from a bunch of street thugs! Have you seen the video of his first appearance?"

One crime boss replied "Sir, it's possible that he could have gotten someone else and dress like him to do a job just like this."

Victor didn't want to believe that one guy, possible Warrior-Cat, could have murder Demon and his gang. He put both of his hands on his head and groan in frustration. "Please tell me that you're joking. If you are absolutely right, we'll be the laughing stock in all over the fucking city! Call your boy who took the photos and make sure to double check it."

One of them answered "Right, I'll call him. Anything else?"

"Yeah." Stated Victor, who exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "I WANT WARRIOR-CAT'S HEART IN MY FUCKING HAND! SO DOES THE REST OF THE TEAM!"

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_A week had when by since we had voted Rainbow Mist out of the team, so did my partnership with him. We were concern that he might turns us over to the police thanks to that little dramatic scene he had intended. But we couldn't let this hang over our hands, so we still continue doing our job._

_Since we have gotten rid of our ninth former member, we haven't heard anything from him. Not even a death threat to the team or me. I seen him a couple of messages, but he never reply back to me. I was still having thoughts about what Rainbow-Mist will be trying to do to us or possibly me, since I was the one who betray him._

_God, when did my life just turn into one of those moments when all of these is just too much for you? When one day you're enjoying of being a hero and helping people, when it all turns into all of this betrayal? It's like it something out of Game of Thrones._

At school, Gumball is at the school cafeteria, with Darwin and Rachel. He was still feeling tired from all of the hero job. He barely touch his food as he started playing his mashed potatoes with his fork.

Darwin asked "You okay, man? You seem all tired out. Have you got an early sleep?"

Gumball yawned as he lie "Yeah, I did."

Rachel asked "You're not still having nightmares where you wake up screaming like a mental patient." Gumball look at her in surprise. "Darwin told me about it."

Gumball keep on lying "Nah, I'm just tired from all that studying, you know."

Darwin confusedly replied "But, I didn't see you studying at home."

"I was up in the room."

Rachel said in disgust "Oh, god, please tell me that you weren't looking another one of your perverted websites?"

"No!" Exclaimed Gumball. "This one is different!"

Darwin said "Hey, I just read a report about Elmore's Warrior shutting down a drug operation, and Rainbow Mist wasn't there. I wonder why he wasn't there."

Gumball lied as he still plays with his mashed potatoes "Well, you know superheroes, Darwin. They want to go all solo than being on a team." He whisper underneath his breath "Or where he's an egomaniac asshole."

Carrie then appear right in front of the three friends and shouted "Hey guys! Come look at this! It's about Rainbow Mist!"

Gumball, Darwin and Rachel all got up from their seats and went to where a group of students was being held. The three friends past themselves forward on the crowd and saw a laptop. A video was already up and running before they got here.

"..._On a related news, we got an interview with the famous masked hero Rainbow Mist, who is explaining of why he left the team, Elmore's Warriors. Here is Rainbow Mist, who had stopped a drug cartel."_

Rainbow Mist was on live t.v. with the news woman holding the microphone on him. The police officers are putting the people behind the operation in their cars. The news woman asked "Tell me, Rainbow Mist, why have you stop a crime all by yourself? You usually go with Elmore's Warriors when there is a crime in progress, but here you are alone."

Rainbow Mist explained "It's like this. See, I thought that me being in Elmore's Warriors will be great just like everyone wanted, but as it turns out it was all a lie. These heroes that everyone praises are nothing but a bunch of posers. They dress up in costumes and call themselves heroes, but they're not. They're only doing this because of the fame they're getting. I was like "Hey, we're not doing because of the fame, we're doing this because we believe on the cause." And you know what they said? They said "We don't give a rat's ass about it. If you can't take it, then leave this group cause we don't need you." That was fine by me because everyone here is seeing the real hero around here."

The news woman replied "But what about the team doing community work around the city?"

"Those were all lies just to gain fame. This is exactly what people are saying; they're public menaces to society and should be arrest for their vigilantism ways."

"You're sounding just like Teresa Wilson, who had made several hate speech on the team, including you."

"Well, you tell her that I'm on her side about the team. She and her people are right about them, but the biggest one you have to watch out for is Warrior-Cat."

"I heard that you're partners with the famous cat hero."

"Used to be partners with him." Corrected Rainbow Mist. "Now that he join the team, he became all high and mighty about it. I idolize that guy, which made me the hero I'm today, but as it turns out, he wasn't exactly as I saw in him. This guy is a show up with his fancy shield, and teased me about my sticks. He even tried to force me of smoking a joint with him, but I said "No, man. We're superheroes! We're not suppose to be all dope!"

As his long statement, the news woman face the camera and said "Such statement coming from an honest and courageous hero. It's seem there are more details about the team that we don't know about."

_Courageous? Honest? Those aren't even the words that describe him! That bastard had lied, and this time this was the truth! He had just slander us in front on the entire city!_

_I went to see the video again at home, and saw the comments about it. You wouldn't believe what the people are saying about us. They're joining sides with that douchebag! Has the world gone over their fucking minds?_

_Get this. I just got another video about Mrs. Wilson speaking in all hate about us, but this time she didn't included all of us._

Mrs. Wilson explained on her video with her anti-mask people behind her as they hold up signs that sounded hate to masks people "We're here to speak out on the video given by Rainbow Mist himself. We have speak upon this, and we give our full support to the masked hero himself. From now on, we'll be on his side on his quest of bringing down the public menaces for there's a new hero we can believe to."

_Remember when this guy call us hypocrites back at the lair? Yeah, I'm started to figure out who are the real ones._

* * *

At night in Elmore, a black limousine drives onto the streets. Inside the luxurious mobile were four people, one of them was the purple gorilla crime boss himself. He was in his 50's, short hair that was style into of the types every powerful bosses have, a mustache and goatee combo, dark black eyes, wearing a light gray business suit, black shine shoes, and carries a golden cane. He remained quiet during the trip as he look at his bullet proof glass window.

One of his associates asked "Sure you want to do this, boss?"

Victor replied "I saw the video, Tony. This Rainbow Mist D-Bag is the source of the team, plus he used to be partners with Warrior-Cat. If we can find him, he'll lead us right on the team."

One of his associates started to light up his cigarette, and took a long inhale before laying out a deep white clear smoke.

Victor said in disgust "Al, if you're going to do that, at least roll out the windows first."

Al replied "Jeez, you guys sound like my wife." He press down a button, which the bulletproof window down, leading out the smoke out of the vehicle. The young gangster put his head out of the window as he was still smoking. Then something had caught his attention. A young figure walks down the sidewalk, but there was something different about him. The young man was dressing up like he was going trick-or-treat. The gangster took one look at it, and saw a long purple cape coming out his behind.

"Holy shit. Boss, it's him!"

Victor press his whole body on the window and saw Rainbow Mist walking down, unprotected. No Elmore's Warriors or Warrior-Cat covering his back. He felt his anger boiling up. "Get him." He ordered. "Get that shithead into my van! Stop the car!"

The limousine stop in a halt, and the three gangsters quickly got out of the vehicle and grab Rainbow Mist with a with a shack on his head before getting him back on the limousine. The limousine resume driving, as Rainbow Mist stuttered "W-What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

Victor said to the kidnapped hero "End of the road, you bastard."

"Wha-" Rainbow Mist then got hit by the head with a golden cane.

Rainbow Mist suddenly woke up in a daze; his sack was remove from his head. He then felt a massive sensation coming from his forehead. Rainbow Mist regain conscience and said "Where-Where the hell am I?" He saw three associates holding deathly weapons; a brass knuckle, bolt cutter, and a crowbar. Also, he found himself in a chair with both of his hands and feets tied together. A light was form above him by a single lamp. The three gangsters stood there in the light, while the rest of the room was cover by the darkness.

Rainbow Mist said in disbelief "Wait, wait. What the hell is this?"

"It's payback time for what you and your team had done."

Rainbow Mist could have sworn that it came from one of the three gangsters, but neither of them had move their mouths. It must have been someone in the darkness. "Please this have got to be a mistake. You have the wrong guy."

"Oh right, how unfortunate of us, then you don't mind telling us who's responsible of shutting down our operations, including mine?"

Rainbow Mist had heard the mysterious voice again, but still didn't see who it was. His ears had pick up something familiar to him. "Please, mister mysterious person, this is all a misunderstanding. Also, where have I heard that voice before?"

"Well, now you're going to face the music. Gang, show our guest what you can do."

The three gangsters crackle their knuckles, and twist their own heads. They walk up on the tied Rainbow Mist, who was struggling to get out. He needed to find someway of getting out of here, and from hearing the mysterious voice, he scream "UNCLE VIC! UNCLE VIC! STOP, IT'S ME, TOBIAS!"

"Stop!" Called out the mysterious man, who step out of the darkness, revealing Victor. He stood there with both of his hands on top of the golden cane. Despite being a dangerous crime boss, he was about five feet tall in inches. "Remove his mask."

One of his gangster walk up to Rainbow Mist, who took off his mask, revealing the Tobias, who was bleeding from his forehead. Victor said in wide eyed "Tobias? Jesus, it's you!"

One gangster with the crowbar asked his boss "Vic, you know this kid?"

Victor answered "Yeah, I'am partners with his father down at his company. He's Harold and Teresa's kid."

"Their son is Rainbow Mist?"

"Should we still kill him?" Asked the brass knuckled gangster.

"No! Untied him!"

Two of the gangster rush in and untied the masked hero from his hands and feets, releasing him. Rainbow Mist felt his hands and legs being tied very hard as he rub them. "Thank you."

Victor asked "Jesus, Tobias, what the hell were you thinking out there? Playing dress up and shutting down our operations? Does your family know what you been doing?"

Rainbow Mist sat down on the chair and answered "No, no. They can't never know. Also, what do you mean "your operations?"

One of the gangster explained "All those missions you and your faggot team had went belong to our employers, including your uncle."

Rainbow Mist stopped "Wait, so we're like part of the mafia or something?"

Victor suggested "We should get you home, but first we oughta put some ice on that wound of yours. Sorry about the mix up."

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't get it. Why did your buddies over here drag me into your car and drive into this warehouse?"

"Tobias, this is personal business, and I don't want you getting involved in this."

"I not a little kid anymore, Uncle Vic. I know what you guys are up to, and I want in."

"This isn't a game, Tobias." Stated Victor. "You don't want to get tangle up with these freaks. You saw what they have done to our people. I seen body parts being cut all over the place, most of my man are in the hospital, and my operations had been shut down completely like its the fucking economy!" His anger had died down when he calms down, and regain his senses. "No. Our only hope is for you to give up this whole thing. I can't have my partner's son in this. You don't want to end up like poor Sal or Demon. Warrior-Cat did this, and I can't let you end up being on his kill list."

"Wait, Demon?" Remembered Tobias. He recall something he mention of Demon when he's been with Warrior-Cat. "Warrior-Cat? Man, don't worry, Uncle Vic. I can take care of him, except for the J Twins. I need to be alert from them."

"The who?" Asked Victor.

"The J Twins." Repeated Tobias. "They're Warrior-Cat's backup when he's going on a mission by himself. He told me all about them. In fact, he told about them being in Demon's apartment."

Victor had heard the information went through his ear canal, making the room silence for about a second. "So you're saying it's them? They kill Demon."

"He's not the only one." Continued Tobias. "They kill off many people that some of you known, and shut down a couple of operations. I have their photo right here on my phone." He reach into his pocket and took out his iPhone. He hand it to his uncle, who grab it and saw the photo of the team in their lair. "The people wearing the kimonos are them, plus their twins."

Victor took a look of the picture as he move his eyes on the J Twins. Upon seeing them in there felt like a ghost had haunt him, something from his past that he somehow knows them. "Boys, looks like we have a job to do. Tobias, how will you like to do a job for your uncle?"

* * *

Gumball was in his bed, and not sleeping. His brother and sister are still at school, and his mom is still working late. His dad is taking a nap. Gumball had no word from the team after Rainbow Mist's interview on them being glory hogs. He heard his iPhone making a noise that make when he's got a message. Gumball got up and grab his phone to check on the message. He immediately drop dead eye when he saw who the person who send the message.

_**Go to your hero's profile. It's an emergency.**_

_**Rainbow Mist.**_

Gumball said in wide eyed "The fuck?"

Gumball went to his computer and open up his hero profile to see another message from the former hero himself.

**R.M: You gotta help me.**

Gumball typed down what he said. **W.C: What's wrong?**

**R.M: You know about that drug cartel I stopped? Turns out they been working for this guy who's like the main operator of most of his operations. He send down a hit on us.**

**W.C: And I should care about this why?**

**R.M: Because it's not just my ass; it's you and your buddies ass. They know I work for you guys!**

**W.C: You mean used too. Why don't you stop them yourself, mister high and mighty?**

**R.M: I know you're and the team are still piss off at me of what happen, and that interview is totally uncalled for. I want to make it up to you and the gang. I find out where the operator is. He reside in a factory that is on the other side of the town. Here's the address.**

_**122 North Wilson Way.**_

**I need you guys. I can't do this without you guys. Is it a team suppose to be there for their comrades, even though he's one of them anymore?**

_Is he serious?_ Gumball thought. _Is he asking for us our help after what happened?_ Gumball wanted to say no to this prick after he slander him and the rest of the team on t.v. He waited for a few seconds to respond to his plea and type down what his answer is.

**W.C: I'll send the team the address. We'll meet up at the supermarket at nine. Do not be late.**

**R.M: Don't worry. I won't.**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Was I out of my fucking mind? Sure I was out of my mind of letting that douchebag back into the group. I text the rest of the team of where the factory was, and when I told them about Rainbow Mist needing us, they reply their message that I was out of my mind._

_This superhero thing has gotten way out of control; they didn't have to deal with this very often. That's only because they had a responsibility to do._

Gumball, dress in his Warrior-Cat suit, had gotten into the Mist Mobile with the former hero driving. He made it on time, and not showing up very casually. He still not convinced that he's change since he's smoking a joint.

Warrior-Cat said "I'm pretty surprise that you send me a message. How come you didn't send them to the team?"

Rainbow Mist replied as smoke was coming out of his mouth "You know them, they didn't want to deal with a former member asking them to help. You're pretty much the only one I can count on. Have you seen the team the address?"

"Yup, and let me tell you, they're not happy of me bringing you along again. They're still mad at me for leading you on the team."

"Chill man, after this, the team will be begging to bring me back."

"I don't know; they're still piss off at you after that last mission you went. Anyway, you didn't saw much about the crime boss. What's the main deal of this mission?"

Rainbow Mist answered "I told you this guy is like the main operator of most of the illegal business he's been running. We find him, and we bring him that motherfucker down."

As they were still driving, and unknown to Warrior-Cat, Rainbow Mist send out a secret text message to his uncle, informing that they're almost there. The mobile have drive about thirty miles before arriving on the destination. An old large and run down factory had stood there upon the mood light. The Mist Mobile drive inside while the rusty gate is being wide open before stopping. The two masked heroes got out of the car and view the sight.

Warrior-Cat muttered "Jeez, what a dump. You sure that the crime boss is meeting here?"

Rainbow Mist replied "I'm sure."

The two heroes walked to the factory, while Warrior-Cat was viewing the sight. This doesn't look like a hideout for a notorious crime boss. It should be something that nobody suspect, like a lumber store, a casino, or an underground vice den. This wasn't their usual M.O. They didn't see the team since Warrior-Cat had send a message to them, but they weren't here. The two heroes climb onto the rusty stairs.

Warrior-Cat said "I'm still not convinced that this is an unusual hideout for a crime boss. A run down factory? I don't know."

Rainbow Mist explained "Well, it used to be up and running about five years ago, but they shut it down."

"What was it used for?"

"Hustler Magazines."

Warrior-Cat said in disbelief "No way."

"Seriously. I check the whole thing out on my iPhone, and this is turns to be a site of making the one thing that we like to get our hands on."

Warrior-Cat is the one that open the metal door as he said "Just hope that the team gets here. This might be a bloodbath."

Rainbow Mist grinned as Warrior-Cat step inside "Oh, don't worry about that. They'll be here." Once Warrior-Cat step inside, he saw something that stop him. Ten ruthless gangsters stood there underneath a bunch of lamp lights. They carry guns and knives on them, some of them had crowbars and brass knuckles. Despite that, Warrior-Cat saw something he couldn't keep his eyes away. There, at the center of the circle, were the team, tied up by the hands and legs. Also, a bloody Colonel War was on the ground.

Victor DeSoto smiled evilly "Well, hello there, Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Cat said in shock "The fuck?"

Colonel War struggle to talk as he was bleeding from his left eye, nose and mouth. "W-Warrior-Cat...B-Behind you."

But it was too late; something was press on the back of Warrior-Cat's head and a small sound was heard. "Don't bother yourself." Said Rainbow Mist, who was the pointing a pistol on him. "This old prick can't help himself."

* * *

**Wow! What a surprise! Rainbow Mist just totally lead his team into a trap set up by local crime boss and his uncle, Victor DeSoto. This was the character I have mention just now. What happens next after the team is trap by the fate of DeSoto and Rainbow Mist? Find out!**


	16. Tortured And Secrets Revealed

**On the previous chapter, the team had been led to a trap by none other then Rainbow Mist himself. See what happens at this shocking chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tortured And Secrets Revealed**

Warrior-Cat got knock out by the pistol hold by Rainbow Mist at the back on his head. He was on the group, right next to his fellow teammates and leader. The gangsters look at the hero on the ground with grins on their faces.

Warrior-Cat asked confusedly he rub his head "I don-I don't understand. What's with you, man? What's going on here?"

The tied up Night-Ninja answered "It was a set up, Warrior-Cat. Rainbow Mist lead us into a trap."

"What?"

Victor DeSoto smiled "And he did a good job with it. I was pretty sure that he was going to fuck this up, but he's just like his father, but he's got skills like his dear old uncle. You did good, Tobias."

Rainbow Mist grinned "Thank you, Uncle Vic."

Warrior-Cat stopped when he heard the two names from them. _Wait, did he just say Tobias? And that dude is his uncle? But that would mean- Ah shit! All this time I was partners with my archenemy from school! This is fucked up!_

Victor DeSoto took out a cigar from his business suit and light it up with a golden lighter. He goes over to the beaten Colonel as he the cigar was in his mouth "You gotta admit that my nephew here was stupid enough to join your team, but he told me all about you're secrets. In fact, he told me about you. So you're the one who put little Sallie in the wheelchair? And from what I heard, the twins here had been involved in the deaths of my men. Tell me one thing, why you assholes has been discontinuing my business?"

Joseph exclaimed "Fuck you, asshole! He's not telling you anything!"

Victor then came to him and smack him across the face with the tip of his gold cane, making Jenny screamed "Joseph!"

Victor said as he was still smiling "You know, kid, it's not appropriate for your age to be saying like that. You need to be taught with manners. Though the Colonel here give you some lessons about it."

The big tough gangster asked "Hey vic, what do we do with them?"

"We do what we always do when we want some answers. We introduce them to Mister Electricity."

Warrior-Cat said in confusion, but still shock "Who?"

"Take them to the basement." Ordered the mad crime boss. "Mister Electricity doesn't like to be waited when he's being pay a grand for an hour."

"With pleasure, sir." Smiled The tough gangster, who took out his pistol and knock Warrior-cat out.

* * *

Warrior-Cat open his eyes, and felt his whole body freezing. He saw himself tied to a chair, but he didn't see Elmore's Warriors or Colonel War. His weapon was gone, saw one of them holding it with the other same gangsters that he had met when he was betrayed by his former partner. His uncle wasn't here, but he was.

Rainbow Mist lock eyes with the tied up hero and smirked "Wakey, wakey, asshole. You really scare me there. I thought you had died. You have to forgive Big Frankie; he's like that to other people."

Warrior-Cat is still hurting by the impact the large gangster with his pistol. He regain some of his conscience and notice one, wearing a doctor's uniform with black gloves on both of his hands, was setting up a huge box of electricity box. He asked "What-What are these guys doing?"

"You know, I got to be honest, I never wanted any of this, but you know my uncle. You know about my uncle, right? Right? Of course, you do. See, he wanted to deliver the final deed to you douchebags, but mostly to you, since I told him about Demon. However, he give this job to me, to see my former partner died in front of my eyes. I got to tell you I don't know how you put up to all this shit, but me trapping you guys is solid gold."

Warrior-Cat saw the doctor gangster hooking up two jumper cables, and taking off the hero's pants and underwear after drawing a blade and cutting from the bottom of his suit. He said, who was started to freak out "What the fuck he's doing?"

"That guy over there?" Explained Rainbow Mist. "That's Mister Electricity, and his box of lighting. My boys here are going to watch as he put those cables onto your testicles until you tell me everything."

"About what?!" Screamed Warrior-Cat.

"About you and team, shit for brains. It wasn't my idea of this; my uncle thought this was a good way of torturing you, and pretty funny too. In fact, I ask him of one little piece that to be added before you spill the beans." Rainbow Mist took out his escrima sticks and hand it to Mister Electricity, who connect the jumper cables onto the two sticks. The doctor then turn on the lighting box, which turn the escrima sticks into bright blue, making Warrior-Cat shook with fear. Rainbow Mist remarked with his arms crossed "You saw how the bird does with pecking people in the balls. Now you're about to feel what it's like with Mister Electricity here."

The doctor ordered everyone as he was holding the electrified sticks "Everyone stand back." He then stabs the sticks onto Warrior-Cat balls, which his body felt the lighting coursing through his body, turning him into really, really, bright blue.

Warrior-Cat screamed "JE-SUS!"

The gangsters and the evil former hero look at the screaming cat as the electricity was affecting his whole body. His scream had echo through the basement, quite possibly the city. Rainbow Mist took a step forward and suggested "This could all be over if you just tell us about your buddies."

Warrior-Cat tried to speak out his defense, but the huge amount of lighting was preventing not to. He stuttered "I-I w-won't tell you anything y-you want t-to know."

"Well, suit yourself, asshole." Rainbow Mist walk back where he was standing, resuming him watching his former partner scream out of mercy.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_This was worst than me getting my ass kick by that asshole who turn out to be my partner, or when I first got stab of me being a hero. Okay, I lied. This was a lot worse! Was I really going to died at the hand of this guy? That guy has been making my life a living hell? Seeing him, laughing his head off, doesn't even know who I was, remind me what I was going to leave behind. My mom, my dad, Anais, Darwin, and even Penny. My life flashing before my eyes. I never even got to see myself as a grownup, never telling Penny how I feel about her, or see what hers and my kids will look like. And for those of you hearing my voice like I'm not going to make it, then quite being a smart-ass! Have you all ever seen those movies where the main character is still talking to the viewers, even though he or she had just died?_

_Anyway, before you all answer that, let's go back to me for a bit. I was one hundred percent sure I was going to died. So, in order for my balls to be safe, including myself, I sing like a canary. I told them everything. Everything. When they finally shot off the lighting, I smell like Anton when he's burnt toast._

Rainbow Mist laughed his head off when Warrior-Cat told him about his secrets, including those that shall remain unopened. "This has been a great day for me! First I lead you and your team to a trap, I watch you get your testicles burnt like it's the Fourth fucking July, and now I know who you are! All these time I thought it was some kid I beat the crap or frame him for drugs, but this has taken my by surprise!"

His celebration has cut short when a couple of gangsters return, with the team walking, still tied up and pointing their guns on their back. As Warrior-Cat inspected them, they were completely look like hell. They had massive bruises all over their body.

Mister Electricity asked "Did you guys found anything on them?"

One of them replied "Not the way they told us. Just crappy ones, but they told us who they are."

"What about the fat bear? Did he spill the beans?"

"Not exactly." Everyone got their attention when Victor and two other gangster were carrying Colonel War, who was still breathing and bleeding. The rest of the team looked in horror, except for Rainbow Mist said "He didn't say much?"

Victor answered "Nah, nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero. He didn't even say his real name. What about you, Tobias? You found anything?"

Rainbow Mist smiled gleefully as he stand right next to the breathing and burnt "A lot as we think, Uncle Vic, but first, this guy right here told us all about the team. In fact, he told me who the Colonel is. It seems my former leader here used to a ex-skill train assassin from a local mob, with his brother."

Victor tried to recall any assassins he knows, but answered "I don't remember any ex-assassins. Who is this guy?"

Victor lower himself onto the wounded Colonel, and grab him by the shirt. "Hey! Hey, if you're still alive, or half alive, ask me this. Who are you, and why the hell can't I remember you?"

The Colonel was still breathing very slowly, and barely couldn't say any words. Victor then grab him by the neck, and look at him with fear into his injure eye. "Answer me!"

Finally, Colonel War slowly begin "Do...Don't you remember me, Victor? I used to part of your gang. Me and my brother were consider number ones. That is, until you had me arrested."

Victor then heard what he was saying. "No. It can't be." With theories on his head, the crime boss took off his green mask, revealing his clear blue eyes. Upon seeing the Colonel's true face, he started to laugh as he got up. "I don't believe this. No. No. Carl Benson. Carl Benson is your leader?"

The entire team, plus Warrior-Cat, looked at each other in confusion. Dr. X-Ray asked "Colonel, you know this guy?"

Colonel War sighed "Yes."

Victor said to the Colonel "So you been the one who's been screwing with me all along? And you used these fuck up people to do your bidding? How disappointed, Carl."

Warrior-Cat said, not knowing what was happening. "Wait a minute, I don't get it. Colonel, what's going on here?"

Colonel War didn't want to do this, but he was left with no choice. He started "You guys know that I was a former assassin, along with my brother, but what you didn't know was that we were part of the DeSoto gang. Before this, I was cocky and reckless when it comes of killing people. We murder many people by his orders, until I was tipped off by my boss. I wasn't always this great leader to you all, the truth was that I was bold and naive."

Victor shouted "Bullshit! That still doesn't explain why you and your team had shut down my operations or tried to run down one of my dealers?"

"Easy." Stated Colonel War, who had his head down, but was eyeing on the crime boss "I needed to find some way of taking you down, just like you did to me. It wasn't all that simple. After I got out and found Jesus, I spied on your man and knowing all about your operations. My brother didn't want to deal with this anymore, so I became my own man. I hunt down and took care of them the old fashion way. Till then, this was too much for me to handle. That's when I learn about the twins, and you, Warrior-Cat. I form this team because I wanted to shut down the man responsible for my incarnation and the death of a family."

"When I heard the twin's tragic story, it remind me of someone I know back at Maine. So during our missions, I interrogated a gangster and demand to know who's his employer back in Maine. And that's when I learn the truth." He raised his head altogether and lock eyes on Victor. "You were there on the night the twins' parents were murder."

The room felt silence of his information, and other parts of his origin that neither the team or Warrior-Cat didn't know. The twins look at the crime boss, and didn't strike them as a memory to one of them, but when they kept on looking, they're getting close of who he was. Colonel War kept talking "And if you're tried to find some secrets you love so much, maybe there's some secrets from you!" He ended the sentence with a killer right hook on Victor's mouth, but felt pain across his whole body. Victor took a step back and spit out something that he felt on his mouth. He smack his lips together, and that's when the twins finally know who he is. There, on Victor's teeth, on his left front, stood a solid gold tooth. A tooth like that had brought the twins horrible memories.

Joseph was fuming with anger. "You." Angrily stated the masked teen wolf. "You!"

Victor couldn't help but smile over the twins, showing his truth appearances. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag. At last, I finally meet the infamous twins. Tell me, how is your dear old daddy and mommy?"

Joseph exclaimed "About to be alive now they're about to be avenge when I get out of here!"

Victor laughed "Jesus, Carl, where you find these people? And can you at least show one of them some manners?"

Rainbow Mist said in wide eyed "Man, Uncle Vic, you murder the twins family?"

"Not only that." Continued Colonel War. "He's not the only crime boss on this ordeal. When I came upon the answer, I discover that some of his operations were his usual M.O. Some of them were constructed by his partner, one Harold Wilson. In other words, his family is part of this as well."

Warrior-Cat muttered himself "What? Tobias' family is part of the mob?"

Rainbow Mist smiled as full of surprise "Fuck yeah, I'm the son of a mob boss!"

Night-Ninja said "All this time our missions that we went was shutting down his operations, just so you can find him?"

Colonel War said, full with guilt "I never wanted for you all to know, especially to Joseph and Jenny. If they find out who this guy is, they can likely to be kill. I couldn't do that, not after what they had went through. I hope you all can forgive me, including you, Joseph and Jenny. I'm sorry you have to find out this way."

The team were deep hearted by those words given by their leader, especially the twins. They didn't want to know this because the Colonel was protecting them, just like a dad, a dad they never had. Victor then spat "All right, enough for this shit, time for a little payback."

Warrior-Cat screamed "No! No, wait please! Please, listen to me, Mr. DeSoto! Be reasonable about this!"

Victor held his golden cane with both of his hands as he stands in front of the Colonel. "Lights out, Carl!" He brought down his cane with a mighty swing across his bloody face, knocking him down on the floor.

The team stood there in horror, but the twins were feeling anger from within. Joseph shouted "YOU ASSHOLE! I'AM GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO KILL-"

BLAM!

The masked hero fall down from his chair as a bullet went through his chest. Jenny scream for the loss of his brother "JOSEPH!"

Another gun shot was erupted, and her body and the chair fall down. The team was feeling with more than horror, they were at the stage of seeing their teammates kill in front of their eyes. That was it. That was the edge that had send Warrior-Cat to.

Warrior-Cat shouted at the top of his lungs "SHOOT ME! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?! KILL ME! KILL ME! TAKE ANOTHER LIFE, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Victor said to his boys "Is this kid for real?"

"KILL ME! TAKE ME OUT, YOU BASTARDS!"

Rainbow Mist smiled "This I got to see this!"

Victor put his hand onto his nephew and said "Your work here is done, Tobias. Now we leave."

"Come on, Uncle Vic!" Whined Rainbow Mist. "I want to see Watterson died! Look how insane he is!"

"I don't want to hear it, now come on, or do I have to explain to your mother and father what you have been doing?"

"Ugh, find! I'll go! You're such a buzzkill, Uncle Vic!" Complained Rainbow Mist, who had left the basement with Victor. They didn't want to see what happens to Warrior-Cat, but they already know. Rainbow Mist wanted to go back and witness this, probably might picture his dead body to his friends. Warrior-Cat was still screaming at them to kill him.

One gangster said "So should we kill him?"

Another gangster, who had Warrior-Cat shield, replied "The kid said so. Plus, I can used his own weapon against him. It'll be funny and ironic at the same time."

The gangsters walk up to the masked hero, who was still swearing and shouting at them to kill him. They took out crowbars, bass knuckles, and a solar shield weapon. One gangster struck Warrior-Cat across the face.

Warrior-Cat screamed "WHAT KIND OF HIT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU ALL MAN ENOUGH TO KILL ME OR DEEP SHITED?! YOU'RE GOING TO TRIED A LOT HARDER!"

One gangster replied "Jesus, this kid won't stop."

Each time, they took turns of hitting the young hero with everything they got. They throw everything at him. A crowbar, a brass knuckles, and a shield. Over and over and over again. The team tried to look over as they were seeing another hero getting killed by them, but they didn't. He screams and cussing were too much for them to ignore.

Warrior-Cat's face was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and right eye. He shouted more at them "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

The beating had return to him with a bit more enforce, just to keep his mouth shut. Forever. But Warrior-Cat wasn't done. "Come on. Harder. HARDER! HARDER, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

The gangster, holding a crowbar, replied in anger "That's it. This kid wants to died? Fine! Kill that son of a bitch!"

The rest of the gangsters had went to the edge; they all started beating him with more. This time, it was about 100 hundred percent. They stuck him at the same time. The chair that Warrior-Cat was being tied up to had send him on the ground. They put their feets onto his whole body, earning him more damage to his body. But that's what Warrior-Cat wanted. The gangster were too busy with beating him to death that they didn't notice that the massive stomping had broken the chair. After a few minutes, it was all over. His screaming and cussing were shut down.

The gangster look satisfied at the damage left by them. One of them replied "Finally, this kid shut up."

Or so they thought.

The lifeless body of Warrior-Cat begin to laugh weakly, earning the attention of both the gangsters and the team. His laughing grow louder and louder as he was pulling his pants up.

Ont of the gangster said in shock "The fuck?"

The team didn't know what they were seeing. He has serious lost his mind. At first, he cuss everyone in the room to kill him, and now he still wants some more. Warrior-Cat said "Okay, assholes." He stood up from the ground, but his legs, plus his whole body, were still shook up from all that electricity he had been subjected to. His whole suit was cover by his blood by the beaten he had been given just know. He grab two broken legs from the chair and finished in a weak voice "W-Who wants some?"

The rest of the gangsters smiled as a response. They should be angry because he was still alive, but when they go back to all the times Warrior-Cat had shouting to kill him while cursing, and the amount of beating until the chair breaks, they knew what he was planning. One of them chuckled "Are you kidding me? This was your plan all along?"

Warrior-Cat nodded weakly as an answer; the rest of the team were surprise of the amount of beating he had just took.

Gamble remarked "Crazy son of a bitch."

The rest of the gangsters charges at the wounded Warrior-Cat against the wall, knocking his only weapons he had. One of them pull out a gun onto Warrior-Cat's head as the rest of them were holding the hero, trying not to escape. "Sorry kid, but this isn't a comic book. You can't survive a massive beating, unless if you're good of getting your ass kick a lot."

Warrior-Cat look to see if they was anyway of getting himself out of here, but there was nothing. The Colonel was still lying on the ground, so did the twins. The team didn't know what to do in a time like this. The pistol was still at his head, and he was getting ready to join the twins and the Colonel until…

"Excuse me."

The rest of the gangsters and Warrior-Cat turn around to see that they didn't expected to see, or back from the dead. Joseph and Jenny were both holding their weapons as the male teenager wolf finished "I believe that's my friend your gun is pointing at."

The gangster holding the gun replied in shock "What the fuck?"

A slash from a katana had made his arm collapses on the ground, spilling his blood as he screams. The J Twins charges to attack mode on the rest of the gangsters, making Warrior-Cat dropped from the ground. Jenny had throw a couple of ninja stars onto two gangsters as Joseph decapitated one. Warrior-Cat crawl himself with a little bit of straight he has left to the tied up team. He untied Night-Ninja first, then Fly-Man before stopping there. The two masked heroes had untied the rest of the team. When they were done, they saw a whole room of body parts all over the room, some of them had been hit with knifes.

Joseph had the tip of his blade onto one gangster, who was pleading with mercy. The twins outfit were cover by their blood.

The gangster stuttered "But-But I saw you two got kill!"

Joseph answered back "You're forgetting one thing when it comes of being a superhero. Always wear protective gear underneath our clothes. In other words, bulletproof bitches!" He end his sentence by sending his blade down to his throat, making his neck hole and mouth spilling of blood like a sprinkler. The blood had attracted more on his suit.

Warrior-Cat said in shock "Jesus!"

He then heard the sound of a gun clocking into its shooting position. He and the team turn to see Mister Electricity, holding the pistol onto his gloved hands.

Mister Electricity said "This ain't the first time I used a gun on someone before."

Before he can deliver the blow, two escrima sticks attach to jumper cables had plunge into each sides of his neck as a flash. The electricity had turn on by the box, making the crazy doctor get a taste of his own lighting. It went through his body, but the one that was getting the most was his head. He screaming bloody murder as his head started to shake violently like a bobble head. Then his head exploded into a thousand pieces; the hold from where his head use to be exploded had gush of blood like a volcano before his body dropped on the ground. Behind the dead electricity doctor, stood a very wounded and bloody Colonel War.

"Shocking for you, doc?"

The rest of them team had rush to their leader side as Jenny asked worriedly "Colonel, are you all right?"

Colonel War said in a weak voice "I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's head back to the lair."

Warrior-Cat replied as he was keeping his pants up "Wait, what about Rainbow Mist and his uncle? Should we go after them?"

Joseph answered "Not right now, man. We need to think of a plan, but we need to figure out where he is."

Then a cell phone was heard from the room; the team look at different directions of where's it coming from. And Night-Ninja found it. There, at the dead body of the doctor in a pile of his blood, was a cell phone. The team look at it with disgust on their faces.

Fly-Man said to the gang "Who's going to get it?"

Gamble raise his hand and uttered "Not it."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Ago: In DeSoto's Mansion.**

Back at Victor DeSoto's mansion, the crime boss was celebrated with the other crime bosses of the deaths of Elmore's Warriors. Rainbow Mist go into on the party as he was drinking a bottle of beer.

Victor DeSoto said "Here we are, boys. The time of our lives. Right about now, Carl's team are in that basement in a pile of their own blood. I sure wish I could have seen them."

Rainbow Mist said to his uncle "I _wish _I want to see the guys beating the crap out of Watterson. Man, I could have taken a picture unmasked or get that sweet shield of his."

"Tobias, you know you can't let your family know about what happened back at the factory. Speaking of which, I should call old Doc Electricity that his services are done." Victor took out his cell phone and dial a few numbers before pulling it on his ear. He waited a few seconds for the dial tone to be the doctor's voice.

However, as soon as he talk, the voice on the phone started talking. But it wasn't the doctor's voice.

"_Victor DeSoto? I hope you and your buddies just say your prayers to the lord because none of you are safe."_

Victor said with disbelief on the phone "Who is this?"

"_Let's just say that your sins with the devil himself is long over due." _Stated Colonel War, who had the phone, is right back at the lair with his team, Elmore's Warriors.

* * *

**Wow! Lots of secrets has been reveal on this chapter, am I right everybody? Now the team are going to fight back DeSoto and Rainbow Mist. Find out what happen on the last chapter of Elmore's Warriors! **


	17. When Superheroes Fights Back!

**This is it, guys! The last chapter of the new and improve of my first story Elmore's Warriors. We last saw Elmore's Warriors getting into a trap by their former member and Warrior-Cat's partner, Rainbow Mist. They escape from their wrath, and now they're going to fight back! Sit back and read this amazing last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: When Superheros Fights Back!**

Gamble asked "Are you guys sure we're ready for this? This goes beyond everyone we fought for."

Elmore's Warriors had went back to the lair after being set-up by their former member and Warrior-Cat's partner, Rainbow Mist, along with his uncle and crime boss, Victor DeSoto. He and his men had torture the team of letting out their secrets, so far, they only confesses their real names. Warrior-Cat here was the blabbermouth here as he told them everything about the team. Now they're at the lair, getting ready to fight DeSoto and Rainbow Mist.

Warrior-Cat had took the most damage out of all the team. Colonel War had suffered worse than him, but he managed to hold it in. His suit, plus his face, were covered by his own blood, some of them were from the doctor himself before losing his head in a freak lightning blast. He wasn't feeling ready to fight against a crime boss and his former partner. He was having a hard time of keeping the bottom part of his suit after it got cut off by the doctor, so Joesph give him a belt to tied it around.

Night-Ninja said to him "Hey, go wash off the blood off your face."

Warrior-Cat nodded his head in response; despite being critically injure, he got up from his chair and went to the bathroom before closing it behind him. He look at himself in the mirror before getting a bit freak out by his reflection. He open the sink and splash himself in the face with water, rinses out the blood from it, some of them were on his fur. He wash every fur that had his or someone's elses blood. He got out of the bathroom, and saw the team wasn't here. Warrior-Cat saw the Colonel's office open, and goes there. He walk very slowly until he reaches the office.

He said the team, plus the Colonel, who was sitting at his chair. They were looking at his computer. Warrior-Cat join in, and saw in the screen several screens on the monitor. There were gangsters, all armed, in every corner. In the hallway. Outside and inside a mansion. Guarding a large office, and finally a room filled with five crime bosses, a dangerous one, and a sadistic masked hero. Warrior-Cat notice pictures of crime bosses from the billboard, and the top one is DeSoto himself.

Warrior-Cat stuttered "W-Wait. That's DeSoto's place."

Colonel War answered "Yep."

"Wait a minute, you're not thinking of going in there, right?"

Joseph added "He knows who we are. It's only a matter of time before he starts finding us and kill the people we know. We need to put a stop to it."

"This-This is insane! We can't take down a crime boss and his gang! It's suicide! They'll kill us the minute we enter through there! Look at me, guys! I can barely take one guy down, but not against this! It's too much! It's...all...too much!"

Suddenly, something was inserted from Warrior-Cat's arm and he felt something sensation from within. A few seconds later, He took a deep breath and lay it out. Warrior-Cat know feel something. All his injuries, his wounds and pain. They're all gone. All gone. He turn to see Jenny holding an empty needle.

Warrior-Cat asked "What the hell was that? And why can't I feel anything?"

Colonel War explained "That was something we took from one of DeSoto's operations. This stuff can make you shut down all of your injuries. Also, it'll give you a quick boost."

"So why you took these?"

"We needed for emergencies. So we took a whole crate. However, the effect will wear off in about an hour, so we don't have a lot of time."

Warrior-Cat notice that the rest of the team had given themselves a small dose of a white substance. They all lay out a deep breath.

Dr. X-Ray exclaimed "Whoo! That's what I'm talking about!"

Warrior-Cat saw that the team were all hope up by the dose. They were getting ready to do this incredible mission. Joseph said "So Warrior-Cat, you still want to back out?"

The looks of everyone faces felt like they didn't want to back down from this, not after what they had been through. Warrior-Cat saw determination from each of them; so instead of that quitter shit, he exclaimed "Are you kidding me? They electrocuted my ball! Time to kick some fucking ass!"

Once again, he swear again, right in front of the Colonel, He apologized "Sorry about that."

Colonel War nodded "I'm going to allow that. Gang, let's move out!"

With both of his hands clap together, Elmore's Warriors went out of the lair and into the van.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_I didn't know if that was the needle talking or my superhero side telling me to go for it, but hey, they can do these for many reasons. They can tried to kick my ass, they can threatened me to back down, but when they shove two sticks into my balls, that's when they cross the line._

* * *

**DeSoto's Mansion.**

After getting a call from Colonel War himself, instead of old Doc Electricity, Victor DeSoto had order a lock down on his house. His men was order was to guard every speck of the house, armed with weapons. Right now, he was in his office becoming paranoid with a pistol.

Rainbow Mist had his mask taken off and said "Come on, Uncle Vic, let me take care of Warrior-Cat or maybe the Colonel. I can kill them both-"

Victor answered quickly "Absolutely not, Tobias! I can't see you getting kill out there!"

One of the crime boss said "Vic, take it easy. They're just a bunch of fuck faces in masks. How bad can they be?"

"You don't know about Carl, Joey. He and his brother were considered the most deadliest assassins, but Carl was considered the worst. He once stuck a guy in the heart and, before you know it, he was sleeping underneath Elmore's River."

"But, Uncle Vic," Stated the unmasked hero. "There's two guards outside of the mansion. They'll be dead before they'll reach us."

Victor said "You're right." He press the button on the intercom and spoken "Send out three more outside on the double."

Outside the mansion, the two bodyguards were standing guard with their pistols and looking for anyone wearing a mask. It was about midnight on a Tuesday. The moon was full above them, and a heavy wind set across them. As the two guards were looking any sight, one of them pick up something from his ears.

"You heard that?" Said one of the armed guards.

The other guard used his ears to pick off something of what he had heard. He, too, can hear it. The noise was low, but the two of them can hear it off distinct. The noise grew louder and louder. It was some sort of a noise being made like a goat pleading out of mercy. It's sound like...a car engine.

The two of them notice the noise coming in closer and closer. They hold their pistols onto the direction it was coming at.

One of them said "You think it's them?"

"I doubt it. No car can make that noise from that old dinosaur car."

Then the van came in out of the darkness, but something was different from it. The two of the guards were in shock when they saw spikes from the front of the van. They scream in terror before the impact hit them and crash into the entrance of the mansion.

The noise had alerted Victor, the crime bosses, and Tobias from Victor's office. Victor said "The fuck was that?"

The rest of the gangsters follows where the noise had erupted. Two of the guards had already arrive before the rest. There, at where the entrance once stood and the gangsters, were impaled by the spikes on the van. Their guns were loading and getting ready to fire. The side door from the van open up, and a huge amount of sun radiation had hit one of them in the chest. Archie then came in and started pecking the other guard's face. His pistol fired a few rounds in the air before a single punch knock him out cold. Elmore's Warriors got out of the van with their weapons up.

Victor walk a bit with his cane in his hand, while the rest of the crime bosses each took out their pistols. Victor said "You heard those shots?"

One of the crime boss answered "It's coming from the entrance."

Victor ordered "The three of you go over there and take care of it. The rest of you stay guard outside my office. "

Warrior-Cat asked "Alright, what's the plan?"

Joseph answered "We find DeSoto and get the hell out of here quickly. I don't know how long this chemical compound is going to hold us."

The rest of the guards had finally show up, and Colonel War erupted "Elmore's Warriors, charge!"

The heroes ran straight to the gangsters and giving them a good kick in their asses. They may be armed with their pistols and such, but the team were prepare for this kind of thing. The result of the drug they have taken back at the lair was making them move faster than ever. Gamble quickly hit his first target as he throw three cards went into each gangster's chest. Fly-Man took out his electric gloves and smash a gangster in the face very fast before breaking one's leg. Night-Ninja slash two across the faces with her blade staff. Jenny quickly throw her ninja stars on two in the eyes and Joseph send his blade onto someone's skull and split him in half. Dr. X-Ray's device hit some of the gangsters, and Warrior-Cat punch one on the face and throw his shield on another one before catching it.

As Colonel War finish about five gangster with his straight thanks to the drug, he look to the other way of the hallway and saw more gangsters coming in. He shouted "There's more on my back! Joseph, Jenny, Warrior-Cat you three take care of them, we'll hold up the rest!"

Warrior-Cat, and the J Twins had heard their leader's order and quickly ran to the other side. The gangsters each took out their pistols and fired at them. Lucky, they made it safe on the armor van before closing it. The three masked heroes can heard the bullets ricochet against the van.

Warrior-Cat said to the twins "You guys got any ideas?"

"Just one." Stated Joseph. "Give me your shield."

The gangsters kept firing on the van, hoping to get the three heroes. When one of them yelled stop with one arm raise, the bullets stopped. They had left about fifty bullet holes in there. It was only a minute before they realize that they were all dead. Then the van door open, and another does of sun radiation came it, but this one was deadlier than the last. A couple of the gangsters body were in flames, screaming. The remaining gangsters ran away after one of them shouted "Jesus Christ!"

After the deadly sun radiation was over, the three masked heroes got out of the van and started running down the halls. Warrior-Cat shouted "Shit! What the hell did you do to my shield?!"

Joseph answered "I rewire your device so that those sun radiations blast can become more powerful than the sun. I increase it over about 10,000 degrees."

"Awesome!"

The remaining gangsters ran back to Victor's office, where they slam on the door, and Victor shouted "The fuck you guys doing here?! You were supposed to take care of those freaks! Where the hell are the rest?"

One of the gangster cried "They're dead, Vic! All of them! They were burn like a Christmas turkey!"

One of the crime bosses exclaimed "I can't take this anymore! I don't want to died with you all!"

Victor shouted back "Come yourself! They'll be coming for me the minute they walk right on that door. Alright, everyone in the room follow me to the kitchen. Except for you, Tobias. You stay here and lock yourself in the bathroom."

Tobias argued "But Uncle Vic-"

"Now."

Victor, the crime bosses, and his remaining gangsters had left the office before Victor close it and left. The two guards were the only ones standing there.

* * *

Warrior-Cat, and The J Twins hurry to DeSoto's office. Joseph spotted something and told the other two heroes to stop. He summons his blade and tilt it to see any guards. He saw the reflection of the two heavy guards.

Joseph smiled "Easy. Me and Jenny can take them out."

With a heavy breath and still has the chemical from within, Joesph ran with his katana in the grips on his hands. The two guards took out their pistols and fires at him. Joseph ran from the walls and deflect the bullets with his blade.

Warrior-Cat said in disbelief "The fuck?"

The bullets had brought back to them, but it did hit them. It went into the doors, alarming Tobias, who was still inside. He was supposed to lock himself in the bathroom just like his uncle had told him, but didn't even bother to. Tobias look for something in his uncle drawers for a firearm, and he did. A Forty-Five caliber pistol. He then went straight into the bathroom before locking the door.

Jenny was next after her brother deflected the bullets and throw a couple of ninja stars in their arms, knocking their pistols off of their hands. Joseph decapitated one by cutting his head in half and slice off the other guard's legs. Jenny finish him off with two knifes on his neck, slicing off his jugular with an X.

With the guards dead, Warrior-Cat join them and asked Joseph in awed "How did you learn to do that?"

Joseph answered "Takes years of evasive training. You want me to teach you?"

"No! I mean, no. No, that's okay."

Joesph open the golden doors with a mighty kick, and the rest of the heroes enter the office. They pull out their weapons to see if Victor was here, but he wasn't. Not even his crime bosses or his buddies.

Warrior-Cat exclaimed "Damn! Where is he?"

They heard the sound of gurgling coming from the guard who had his throat slice. The guard said as blood was coming from out of his large wound "They're...at….the kitchen."

Jenny asked "Where's this that?"

"On...the right. Fourth door."

With a finally gurgle sound, the guard died from external bleeding. Warrior-Cat notice something from the office. He goes over there and saw a green mask. He grabs it and recognizes it. It was from his former partner.

"Warrior-Cat! Come on!" One of the twins stated.

"You guys go. I have some business to take care off."

The J Twins left the office, leaving Warrior-Cat alone. He close the door and lock it. With his shield still on his arm, Warrior-Cat shouted "I know you're here, Tobias! Or should I say Rainbow Mist! Come out and face me like a man!"

The bathroom door open a bit, revealing the eye of Tobias Wilson. He said in a low voice "Come on. Come on, you son of a bitch. Come on." He held the pistol closely on his face.

Warrior-Cat shouted a bit more "What's the matter, Wilson?! Are you a man or pretty much of a pussy?! That's what you said about me, right? Little pussy fuckin Wilson!" Rainbow Mist's anger increased and his gun was started to shake violently. "I always thought the nephew of a crime boss will be a bad ass, not a pussy who hides on his momma basement like forty year old coward."

With a scream and a door open wide, Tobias fire several rounds at Warrior-Cat, but Warrior-Cat deflected the bullets with his shield before ducking cover behind Victor's oak desk.

Tobias yelled "Is that the best you can do, Watterson?! I already know your secret! You can tried to beat me all you want, but I know who you are!"

Warrior-Cat throws his shield at him, but Tobias miss. Then Warrior-Cat send a mighty punch at Tobias' face. With him on the ground, Warrior-Cat grab his shield and swing it on Tobias' arm, knock gun out of his hand. His hand might have been broken by the impact. He send a kick to the face, making him stump back. Then Warrior-Cat send his mighty shield with a powerful swing on top of Tobias' forehead. That swing send Tobias on the ground, knocking him out cold and a bloody head wound on the left side of his forehead.

Warrior-Cat then uttered "Who's the pussy now, pussy?" With that being said, Warrior-Cat left the office.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Victor and the rest of his gang were there after getting warning of Warrior-Cat and The J Twins were coming for Victor. Right now, Tobias' uncle was becoming more than paranoid. He was becoming over the edge since he was losing the battle. Everyone took out their pistols out and waited for a masked hero to come into the door.

Victor muttered to himself, over and over again "Shit, shit, shit."

The crime boss named Joey revealed "That's it. I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

One of the gangsters replied "The fuck you are! We're not leaving here until we see those assholes coming into those doors!"

The two gangsters were standing right next to two metal doors with their guns press against their head.

Joe scream, while being paranoid "Vic, there's no way we can survive this! I say we leave town for good while we still have the chance!"

Victor shouted "The hell you aren't! Nobody is leaving! We are not going to be threatened by some punk ass freaks!"

One guard behind the metal door just got a blade went through his stomach, sending the crowd in a frenzy.

The other guard exclaimed "Holy shit! Eddie!" He took his head outside the kitchen and got his eyes being throw at by ninja stars. He drop dead on the floor with both of his eyes bleeding out of their sockets.

Joey exclaimed "It's them!"

Jenny was the first one to enter the kitchen as she throw a couple of blades onto two gangsters. Joseph went in second as he got his blade out of the fat gangster's stomach. He slash the last of Victor's gangsters in a second; their heads, arms, and legs were spattered all around the room.

The crime bosses were freak out by the twins' assault on the rest of the gangsters, except for Victor. He shouted at them "What the hell is wrong with you people?! They're just teens in masks for Christ sakes!"

One of the crime boss manage to grab Jenny as she wasn't looking. She struggle to get out of his might, but couldn't. He chuckled "Got her, Vic."

Joesph notice her twin sister was in trouble, and rush in to save her. But Victor send his golden cane on him, knocking him down. Victor pop out the top of his cane to reveal a long golden blade. Joseph got up and had his blade connect to Vic's golden blade. The two of them cling their blades into each other.

Their blades connect at each other, and lock eyes with each other. Joseph has hatred from within him. Victor laughed at his ambition to kill him while showing his golden tooth. "You know, kid, I got to admit, your dear old daddy had taught you well of handling a sword. Too bad he didn't taught you skills."

Victor kick him on the stomach, leading him against the silver counter. Victor charges his sword on him, but Joseph counter block him. They continue clanging their blades onto each other, until the crime boss got the upperhand. He punches Joseph with his gold rings in the face, and send him across the table. Another crime boss quickly got Joseph's blade, and Joseph quickly got up and dodges every attack made by the crime boss. He manage to disarm Victor's blade before sending a punch on the face. The crime boss felt unmove by the impact, so Joseph punches him again.

Victor laughed "Kid, you know how many people I face who mess with me? I got fourteen facelifts several years ago. I can't feel a thing!" He then grab Joseph by his shirt and lifted him up. "And I got tiger blood injected into my veins! Looks like you won't be messing with me ever, kid!"

He send the masked hero to the silver counter very hard that it broken in half. Joseph felt a bit pain, but not a whole lot. He later was grab by Joey. Victor crackle both of his hands and tauted Joseph "Not so taught, aren't you?"

He lands a couple of punches onto Joseph's face. His face was already bleeding from his nose and mouth, despite the chemical drug in his body.

Warrior-Cat kept running through the halls while shouting "Joseph! Jenny! Where are you guys?!" He stop to hear the sound of punches, and the angry voice of a crime boss. It was coming from the door that he was looking at.

Victor kept on punching Joseph's face while shouting "You and fucking gang ruin my business! You and your sister kill most of men!"

With that being said, Victor order his men to lay go of him, and he did. Joseph collapses on the ground with his face is being mess up. Jenny tried to shut her eyes of seeing her brother getting killed, but couldn't. She had tears in her eyes. Victor inspected Joseph blade while whistling "This is a nice pieces of blade. Smooth on the texture and still looking sharp." Joseph look at him as he was still breathing and bleeding at the same time. Victor held the blade with both of his hands and stated "Time to joint a family reunion."

"Hey."

The gang stopped to see Warrior-Cat coming in. He finished "Why do you pick on someone your own size?"

Joey said "Get the fuck out of here. This a matter of business you wouldn't understand."

Victor smiled "Take it easy, boys. This one doesn't have the balls to stop us."

However, Victor was soon proven wrong when Warrior-Cat's shield send a huge solar radiation out of the device and hit Victor's pants, which eliminated his pants and his skin. Victor screamed "AHH! MOTHER OF GOD! HE FUCKING BLOW MY PANTS OFF! AND MY DICK!"

Warrior-Cat quickly send his shield onto the crime boss that was holding Jenny, letting her go from his might. With the twins free, they both took out their weapons and finish this. Jenny throw her blades on two crime bosses on each throats. Joseph got his blade back and send down on a crime boss's groin before splitting him in half. Warrior-Cat punch one in the face with his shield still in his arm and a swift kick on another one above the skull.

They didn't notice Victor taking out a pistol and yelled in bloody murder "YOU ASSHOLES ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MOTHER FUCKING DEAD-"

Then half of his head got hit so many times by an object. After about a hundred times, Warrior-Cat and Jenny stood there in silence to see Joseph with his katana filled with all the gangsters blood. He stood there very quiet while standing on the remains of the crime boss who took him and his sister family away.

Warrior-Cat said "Joseph?"

Jenny put her hand on her twin brother's shoulder and said worriedly "Joseph?"

Suddenly Joseph quickly give her sister a massive hug, and Jenny, in shock, put her arms on him. Warrior-Cat could hear the tough male teenager wolf crying softly. He had never see him cried before since the night their family was murder. He then feel something that made his whole body go into limp. All the pain and injuries that he had gotten back at the factory had brought back to him. His legs were the first ones to go before his whole body collapses on the ground.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Great. I was back to where I came here before. In the hospital. In the same room. Why do I always put myself into these things? And how the hell did I get here? All I remember was that we were in DeSoto's place, and all hell broke lose. Everything went in a flash._

Gumball's family came into the room with the same worry looks on their faces when he got stab. Nicole said while crying "Sweetheat, its me. How are you?"

Gumball answered "I'm fine, mom. How did I get here?"

Darwin said "You don't remember? You were found in the park with massive bruises. The guys that brought you here say that it was gang violences."

"Guys?"

The door open up to reveal unfamiliar faces to the Watterson, except for Gumball. Gumball recognizes those faces without the mask, the costumes, the weapons, and those awesome comebacks. Gumball spoke, but the bear in the suit put up his finger as a hush.

"You're were lucky, son. Those guys back there couldn't have kill you if we haven't save your behind."

Gumball smiled "Thank you. Can I have a quick word with them?"

Nicole smiled sweetly "Of course, sweetheart. We'll be right back for a couple of hours. Get well, baby." She planted a small kiss on his forehead, and she and her family left the room, leaving only Gumball and the unmasked team.

Carl commented "Sweet family, kid."

Iris Madison said "You were almost lucky tonight, Gumball. You could have died by there."

Gumball replied "I own you guys a life debt."

Joseph remarked "How come every time we seen your ass getting kick, we always come in and save you?" The rest of the team chuckled for a bit, including Gumball.

"So," Stated Gumball. "True story. What really happen back there?"

Carl answered "After your chemical dose had worn off, we immediately took you to the hospital after we strip you out of from your suit."

Shawn added "Which we throw it on the trash. It was all cover in blood and rip. It was no use for you."

Jenny said "We call your family and made up a story to avoid suspicious."

Gumball asked "What about Victor and his gang? Also Rainbow Mist?" His ambition for answers made him raise up a bit from his bed.

Carl raise his paw and said "Easy, son. You gotta take it easy. They're all dead. Every last one of them. Lewis, show them the papers."

The man known as Fly-Man, whose real name is Lewis Marsh, took out a newspaper from his grey suit and hand it to Gumball. The newspaper headline had a picture of Victor DeSoto's mansion with a dozens of police officers and ambulances. It said "**Big Time City Crime Boss Slaughter."**

_The news talk about an assault in Victor DeSoto's place. Twenty-five dead bodies were found in the madison, and ten more were found at the factory. The police, follow by the media, declared a gang-related violence. When I told about what happens to Rainbow Mist, this happens on the next page._

Gumball turn to the other page and said in wide eyed in a low voice "Holy shit." There was a picture of Rainbow Mist, unmasked, being handcuffed by the police as declared on the headline "**Former Superhero In Cuffs For Attempted Murders."**

_The public learn about Rainbow Mist's scheme, and the nephew of DeSoto after police had found a recorder in the office. My partner said that he knew about Warrior-Cat's name, but doesn't remember. Guess that bump on that forehead must have erased the memory of knowing my secrets. Possibly the rest of us._

Shawn said "Looks like the bastard finally got what's coming at him."

Michael Carson, also known as Dr. X-Ray, said "Damn straight."

Gumball sighed in reviled "Looks like our secret safe. Listen guys, I been giving some thought about this, and I think I'm going to quit this. I mean, this-this have gone too much for me."

Carl said "We understand, Gumball. Seem you can take so many punches while being with us."

Shawn added with a remark "Not to mention your balls were almost fried like burn turkey."

Jenny nodded "We understand that you need some time off from the team."

Carl added "But if you're ready to go out into the world of being a hero again, don't do this by yourself. Try calling us."

The middle-age bear took out something from his shirt pocket and hand it to Gumball. From the palms of his hand it was a small communicator. The details was that it was all red, the small antenna was blue, and the words E and W were white and the background was black.

Gumball said in awed "Cool."

Dr. X-Ray raises his hand and uttered "I made it. For you and all of us."

Iris added "Now you can contact us or we'll contact you whenever there's trouble ahead."

Their conversation was interrupted by another gust coming at the door. Gumball quickly throw his communicator to Shawn, who put it at Gumball's shorts. The young blue cat was surprise of seeing her. Penny.

Penny stopped by surprise by the amount of guest Gumball have. She said "Oh! I'm sorry. Are you here for Gumball?"

Carl answered "We were just leaving, miss. See you later, Gumball."

The rest of the group left the room, while Shawn was giving two thumb ups at Gumball before leaving. Penny close the door behind her.

Gumball asked "Penny, what are you doing here?"

Penny answered "I came in as soon as Darwin text Rachel, and she text me. Gumball, why do you always put yourself into these things?" She had tears in her eyes, so Gumball concluded that she must have been crying.

Gumball replied "Trust me, Penny. I ask myself everyday. But listen, that's not important right now." He pat on the bed, asking Penny to come sit beside him, so she did.

Gumball let out a breath and uttered "Can't believe I'm doing this. Listen, when I was getting my ass kick like a hundred times, I keep having these thoughts in my head telling me that I wasn't going to make it. From every bruises and cuts and broken bones, there's this part of me, telling that I should go tell someone that I love for so long how I feel. I kept telling myself "I can't; what if she doesn't feel the same?" So fate kept beating my ass over and over again until I tell her how I feel. Then after that one night that I was going to died, this was the perfect time for me tell her, even though she looks at me, being here and strap on an I.V."

Penny was without words; she was being confronted of the only person she cares and deeply admire by telling her how he feels. She said while being stunned "Are you...telling me what I think you're telling?"

Gumball nodded "For a long time, Penny. I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, but I get so damn nervous that I haven't got the confidence of do it. Now, if you don't feel this way, I understand because I-"

His lips had suddenly meet her lips. Gumball's eyes were open wide in shock, and he let his eyes close, getting the feeling of this beautiful moment. Gumball lifted his arms onto her back, getting it more and more. Their kiss had lasted about a minute before breaking away and looking at each other eyes.

Gumball said in awed "Whoa. So I see you feel this way?"

Penny giggled "Of course, silly."

"So I guess that we're a couple now. I'll see you at school when my injuries are heal."

"You kidding me? You need someone to stay by your side, and beside..." Penny put her hand onto Gumball's cheek and started rubbing it, while saying in a seductive voice "I can't leave my boyfriend all alone."

Gumball's whole body had turn into bright red, blushing very madly. He felt something coming from his private parts. He said nervously, while still blushing "You-You know, my family won't be back for a couple of hours."

"We have all the time we need." Stated Penny, who lock the door behind her and let the shades from the door down, to not let anyone see this action. Penny jump right in bed with Gumball and started making out with him underneath the sheets.

_This was an incredible day for me. Here am I healing from the broken bones given by a group of gangsters, and I'm now making out with the girl of my dreams. The nurses and doctors who pass my room didn't bother hearing the bed squeaking. We didn't continue that very often due to my broken rib cage, but hey, a good ten minutes wasn't that bad. It's was start._

* * *

**One Month Later.**

The Watterson's car pull off at the site of the school, and Darwin and Anais were the first ones to get out. Gumball, after having spending almost a month in the hospital, was heal. He has a bandage on top of his nose, another one on his right cheek, and a major stitch on his forehead.

Nicole planted a kiss on his forehead, and said "Have a good day, Gummypuss."

Gumball smiled "You too, mom."

The teenager got out of the car and reunited with his siblings before entering the school.

_So here we are again, back at regular old high school and back at my regular life. But you know what? I didn't care. I spent the last three months of becoming the hero I was destined to become, and join a team of heroes. After I give up being Warrior-Cat, I didn't need the team to help with my life._

"Hey pussy!"

Gumball turn around and saw Jamie, Tina Rex, Banana Joe, and Anton. But there was no Tobias. He wasn't in school anymore due to his of being involved in the plot of killing Warrior-Cat and Elmore's Warriors.

Jamie stated "Just because Tobias isn't here anymore doesn't mean you get to serve the school without a beating." She crack both of her hands and finished "You can either run like a pussy, and we beat your ass, or you stand there, and we beat your ass. And the best part, you can't do nothing to stop it."

Instead of being a pussy just like Jamie and the others have insisted, Gumball drop his backpack and crack his knuckles while smiling…

Jamie and the rest of Tobias gang had all experienced major beatings and bruises as they were taken away by the hospital. The students were left with questions of who could have done this. Everyone, except one former masked hero.

_Warrior-Cat was gone, but not forgotten. The team was better off without me getting my ass kick, but I still hang out with them before or after missions._

At the diner, Gumball and Penny were making out, so did Darwin and Rachel. Anais was the only one who wasn't making out since she didn't have someone to, plus she's about eight. She just stood there and read a _Captain America_ comic book.

_But my world had just evolved thanks to a new generation of superheroes. They said that we inspired them to do good and help others. The team were the inspiration, but all I did was lead them to a new world of superheroes that I had dream about when I put on the mask._

* * *

**Epilogue: Unknown Location.**

On a dark and mysterious room, the walls were filled with pictures and newspaper clippings of Elmore's Warriors, some of them were Warrior-Cat. All of them had red marker markings on them with the words "Revenge", "Destroy", and "Kill". There were drawings of costumes being in dark or black and skull symbols on the ground. A young man was in his computer, typing down a message, a message of revenge.

_Dear Warrior-Cat,_

_You think you and the team are safe? You think you just created a new generations of superheroes? You think you're going to change this city? Well, you're fucking wrong. My uncle was right about you; you're nothing more than a punk ass shit in a mask. Guess what? Me and my friends are going to team up and find out who you are so we can watch you beaten and filled with our shit in your face. It's not just you; same goes to your fucking team. We're going to know the names of your love ones and kill them just as your team did with my uncle. We're going to enjoy watching you died in a slow and painful dead. You're forgotten one detail of this new generation of superheroes shit. Everyone superhero has to have a super villain._

The man lifted his head in glee, revealing Tobias Wilson, still in his Rainbow Mist costume, except his design is different, and he wasn't call Rainbow Mist anymore. His whole new costume is all black like the night and darkness. Even his utility belt is darker. A symbol of a skull appears on his chest. His dark mask now cover the half part of his face, except for his eyes.

The new super villain Tobias Wilson finished his message "And you just made yourself one."

* * *

**There you go, ladies and gentlemen. Elmore's Warriors is finally done, after almost a month! The team had murder DeSoto's gang, Rainbow Mist doesn't remember the names of Warrior-Cat, and Warrior-Cat is retire! Don't worry folks, he'll be back at the next sequel Elmore's Warriors Return! Also, Rainbow Mist had turn into a super villain! What's going to happen next? Find out of the next story, which will take about the next month because I need to take a break from this. See you later. NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
